


【德哈/ABO】盲区

by Cryogenian



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Draco Malfoy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Auror Harry Potter, Bottom Harry Potter, M/M, Omega Harry Potter, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 85,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryogenian/pseuds/Cryogenian
Summary: ABO， 先婚后爱，注意避雷。私设全员存活。一切属于小男孩，只有ooc属于我。
Relationships: Drarry - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 386





	1. Chapter 1

神父觉得自己可能是在场唯一一个正常人。

这是场诡异的婚礼。参与的人一方面想让它和所有喜事一样令人愉快，准备的鲜花，上等糕点香气扑鼻；另一方面，双方的亲友显然反对这桩婚事，似乎恨不得立刻扯下这桩婚事貌似平静的遮羞布。

更何况相当一部分的客人似乎并不喜欢这个神父引以为傲的教堂。新郎的父亲高高抬起下巴，似乎用眼角的余光瞟过就是使这里蓬荜生辉。随后他重重地冷哼一声，走到他应该坐的位置，嫌弃地看了一眼蒙着洁白布罩的椅子，好像上面有什么令人难以忍受的油渍。神父清楚地看见他从袍子（是的，绝大多数来宾都穿着奇怪的，花里胡哨的袍子，让这里不像是婚礼而是什么邪教组织集会）口袋里抽出什么，似乎是一根奇怪的棍子。他优雅的妻子急忙握住了他的手。

“卢修斯。”那位夫人责怪地说。

新郎的父亲再次哼了一声，勉为其难坐下了。

真是不懂礼貌的客人。神父生气的想。他随即意识到自己的错误，急忙在胸口画了几个十字，喃喃念诵了几句圣经。随后就有一个小孩指着他尖叫道：“妈妈！那个麻瓜在干什么！”

“泰迪！我说了，不可以指着别人！还有不可以当着别人面喊麻瓜！”他的母亲匆匆跑过来，一把抱起儿子，歉意地对神父笑了笑。她的粉色头发真奇怪啊，染得和真的一样，一点本来的发色都看不出来。

那个小孩在母亲怀里吮着手指盯着神父瞧。他的五官和刚才一比似乎变了些，变得十分……眼熟。神父眨了眨眼睛，小孩已经把头扭过去了。

肯定是眼花。那小孩怎么可能和他长得像呢？神父摇了摇头。他隐约有预感这场婚礼不会怎么顺利，不过该主持还是得主持的，他可是个称职的神父。

伴随着大概是婚礼进行曲的曲调（乐队是新人自己请的，演奏的旋律神父闻所未闻），新人一步步向台上走来。黑发Omega由他的教父陪着，把手交给金发的Alpha。那个相貌英俊的教父面庞扭曲的像是要活生生把教子的结婚对象吞了。Alpha长得和他的父亲很像，表情僵硬，不情不愿握住了Omega的手，随即放开。他们并排走上红毯，彼此之间保持不多不少半英尺的距离，比一对陌生人还要尴尬。

神父很好奇，不过工作就是工作。他尽职尽责地开口：

“今天，我们在上帝的注视下……”（台下的红发大个子喊道“别说上帝，梅林都看不下去！”，被他的女朋友捂住了嘴）“……聚集于此，并且在亲朋面前见证这对新人的神圣婚礼。”

神父顿了一下。他注意到Omega手里的捧花几乎要被他攥烂了。于是他善解人意地往下：

“这是个光荣的时刻，是自从亚当和夏娃在地上行走以来上帝便创立的时刻。因此，它不是鲁莽而又欠缺考虑的，而是虔诚而又严肃的。现在，有两位新人即将在这个神圣的婚礼中结合到一起。如果有任何人能够有正当的理由证明他们的结合不是合法的，请现在提出来或请永远保持沉默。”

台下一片寂静。刚才的红发年轻人和Omega的教父似乎都有话想说，但被其他人虎视眈眈地盯着，不得不吞回要说的话，表情像咽下了苍蝇。于是神父继续：  
“我要求并且告诫你们两个，如果你们当中的任何一人知道你们在这场神圣的婚礼中的结合也许不是合法的，你必须现在立刻坦白。请务必知道一点：没有上帝的允许，任何人的结婚都不是合法的。”

新人们无动于衷。只是冲彼此交换了一个心照不宣的憎恶眼神。

神父咳嗽一声：“那么，德拉科·马尔福，”Alpha抬头，“你愿意在这个神圣的婚礼中接受哈利·波特作为你合法的丈夫，一起生活在上帝的指引下吗？你愿意从今以后爱着他，尊敬他，安慰他，关爱他并且在你们的有生之年不另作他想，忠诚对待他吗？”

“我愿意。”马尔福点头，表情整肃。

神父转向另一人：“哈利·波特，你愿意在这个神圣的婚礼中接受德拉科·马尔福作为你合法的丈夫，一起生活在上帝的指引下吗？你愿意从今以后爱着他，尊敬他，安慰他，关爱他并且在你们的有生之年不另作他想，忠诚对待他吗？”

“我愿意。”波特的声音像是从牙缝里挤出来的。

神父道：“请新人对彼此宣誓。”

新郎们转向彼此。两个人皆身材挺拔，相貌英俊，礼服一黑一白，显得十分相配。如果神父不是个Beta，他甚至能闻出波特身上隐约有马尔福的信息素气味。

“我，德拉科·马尔福，接受你，哈利·波特成为我的合法丈夫，从今以后永远拥有你，”Alpha的喉结滚动了一下，“无论环境是好是坏，是富贵是贫贱，是健康是疾病，我都会爱你，尊敬你并且珍惜你，直到死亡将我们分开。我向梅……上帝宣誓。”

Omega用气声嘀咕了句这简直荒唐透顶，随即提高嗓音宣誓。

“我，哈利·波特，接受你，德拉科·马尔福成为我的合法丈夫，从今以后永远拥有你，无论环境是好是坏，是富贵是贫贱，是健康是疾病，我都会爱你，尊敬你并且珍惜你，直到死亡将我们分开。我向上帝宣誓。”

可怜的神父左右看看，决定还是按照流程，拉起显然不那么情愿的新婚夫夫的手交叠在一起：“以上帝的名义，我宣布你们成为合法夫夫了。”

礼袍齐鸣，彩带和花瓣纷纷扬扬洒落在新人的身上。他们不约而同闭起眼勉强接了个吻，如蜻蜓点水一触即分。波特抛出捧花，恰好被那个红发的大个子接住了。这时候人们才露出笑容，打趣着他和女朋友什么时候结婚。

马尔福擦了擦嘴唇，忙不迭地逃下舞台开始四处走动，和亲友们合影。神父收起圣经。他从二十多岁正式成为牧师，到现在四十多年，见证过上千场婚礼和人生百态，这场婚礼只是其中之一。但是出于一贯的热心肠，他还是决定要找新人谈一谈。看波特也正准备离开，神父喊住了他。Omega的绿眼晶莹透亮，疑惑的看着神父。

“怎么了，神父？”

神父摆摆手：“啊，只是想和你聊聊。波特先生，我看你和马尔福先生……似乎相处的不太好？”

“是。”波特干脆地承认了，“我和他从小就是死对头，结婚是因为一个意外。”

“原来如此。”神父道，“即便是这样，你也要完全理解婚姻的神圣性，不该轻率地和一个人结婚。如果你们之间不存在爱情，又为何要用这圣洁的仪式链接你们这两个彼此憎恶的人呢？”

黑发青年皱了皱眉头，突然讽刺地笑起来：“神父，我的前女友来自中国，她曾经和我说过一个理论：婚姻就像围城，外面的人想进去，里面的人想出来。依我看，恋爱也和这个差不多。我的前两段恋情都仓促结束。原先我想我还能找到适合的人，但是现在对于我来说，是进入围城还是留在外面都没有关系了。出于意外这辈子我只能他妈的和他绑定。”

任谁都能看出他心里的愤怒和不甘。神父不想再自找没趣，点头告辞离开。  
打发走了聒噪又迂腐的神父，哈利放松下来，略微扯松了领带，从经过的侍者手里的托盘拿起一杯香槟啜饮了一口。“这酒真难喝。”他评价道。

“那是因为你的味觉还停留在儿童时期，傻宝宝波特，是不是只喝的下黄油啤酒？”德拉科走到他身边，和他一起给来宾敬酒，乘别人不注意低声讽刺道。

“操你妈。”哈利面不改色回敬，转过身就轻车熟路和别人碰了个杯：“啊，格林格拉斯小姐，真高兴看见你。”

等格林格拉斯走开，“装得真像，”德拉科再次评价，脸上挂起假笑，“你和达芙妮说过话么？”

这不是你们家那边的亲友么我为什么要认识。哈利也甜蜜的假笑：“我认识不认识就不劳您费心了，波特-马尔福先生。”他故意用了这个称呼，意图恶心德拉科。金发青年泰然自若，“彼此彼此，马尔福-波特先生。”

搬起石头砸自己的脚。哈利绝望地想。这个人为什么看起来有点高兴？难道他很乐意赔上自己和他结婚，就是为了看哈利的笑话？

Omega暗自咬牙切齿，再抬起头时，又是不得不摆出完美的笑容，和多年死对头扮作新婚爱侣。想想看，德拉科·马尔福和哈利·波特——从霍格沃茨时代就众所周知的死对头，前食死徒和救世主如今却出人意料地摒弃前嫌，甚至喜结连理。人们并不相信他们之间有真正的感情——虽说大战中马尔福夫人向伏地魔隐瞒黄金男孩的假死，德拉科更是将魔杖扔给哈利让他发出那个至关重要的除你武器；战后救世主投桃报李，以一人之力保整个马尔福家族免于牢狱之灾，但是在法庭外，众目睽睽下马尔福和哈利爆发了激烈的争吵[伏笔。德拉科：滚开波特，马尔福不需要你的同情！]，几乎打起来。这让所有人都确信：不管这两人之间的恩怨历史，毋庸置疑他们并没有握手言和。

所以当前食死徒和救世主的婚讯传出来时，整个巫师界都疯了。

消息是马尔福家放出去的。按照传统，子女的婚讯由父母登报刊布。《预言家日报》的编辑收到这条爆炸性新闻后直接从椅子上摔下来，当即特大字号连续三天头版头条报道大难不死的男孩与前食死徒令人惊诧的结合。丽塔·斯基特乐的发癫，指挥着她那支臭名昭著的羽毛笔从哈利缺爱的童年一路分析到他和两个女孩的短暂恋情，最后得出结论：救世主因为自小情感缺失和两段失败感情的打击对爱情失去信心，竟然愤而选择了自己除伏地魔之外最恨的人——德拉科·马尔福。

“哈利·波特，我们的英雄，在一次次的失望后选择了最绝望的选项。”斯基特动情地写道，“我们该用什么才能拯救他对爱情的向往？”  
不得不说斯基特煽动群众情绪的水平还是顶尖。因为她的报道，主干道上巫师游行万人空巷，标语和旗帜烈烈作响，甚至有狂热粉丝冲去魔法部当即和哈利表白，言辞激烈地要求逮捕食死徒余党马尔福。

为了双方的名誉，两人不得不发出联合通告：德拉科和哈利是自由恋爱结婚，感情坚不可摧，请各位关心哈利·波特的巫师不必痴心妄想担忧他们的婚姻。通告自然是赫敏由赫敏润笔。这个聪明的女孩还顺带着威胁斯基特重新写了报道，这才让大众对马尔福的印象有了些好转。虽说为救世主被夺走而要死要活的人们还是日常寄吼叫信给马尔福，好在魔法部前和各大商业街的路总算畅通了。

这个插曲让双方认识到还是尽早结婚为妙，以免夜长梦多，公众舆论又被无良记者煽动向不利的地方去。婚礼选在麻瓜教堂也是出于避开记者和粉丝的考虑。典礼后是一个小型冷餐会，两方的亲友们端起红酒和香槟，玻璃杯碰撞发出清脆的声音。哈利这边因为都是同辈的挚友，格兰芬多们发挥坦率的特质，没什么人说“祝你们幸福”之类的糟心话。罗恩喝高了，大着舌头拍打哈利的肩膀发誓如果马尔福敢做什么，他一定会第一时间打断那只白鼬的鼻子；赫敏和金妮担忧哈利婚后和马尔福一家如何相处，哈利苦笑着安慰她们。

韦斯莱双胞胎丢下生意蒸蒸日上的笑话商店也来了，他们之前给哈利递了口信说会准备一个“非常，非常特别的礼物”，哈利对此又好奇又警惕——学生时代那些肥舌太妃糖和逃课糖果的试验品至今都是他的心理阴影。

但弗雷德和乔治信誓旦旦和他保证礼物绝对不是什么奇怪的东西：“比如情趣内衣和按摩棒，”乔治笑嘻嘻的声音从守护神里发出，听的哈利愈发觉得后背凉飕飕。  
所以当双胞胎递给他包得严严实实的盒子时，救世主罕见地怂了。

他打开了礼物，盒盖只开了一条缝隙，刚好够他眯着眼睛看清是什么，并随时盖上盒盖以免是什么一打开就会冲出来的整蛊玩具之类。他的担心这次真的落了空，里面是枣子和花生。  
哈利百思不得其解，他询问地看向双胞胎，但两个面貌相似的青年只是两脸坏笑。或许他们就是想送哈利一点零嘴吧。黑发青年收下了礼物，向弗雷德和乔治道谢。他没看见身后塞德里克似乎想过来说什么，秋拉住了他。

斯莱特林那边一阵叫好喧哗，原来是德拉科喝醉了。有人喊着让哈利去扶他的新婚丈夫。  
啊，瞧那边卢修斯的脸色，他恨不得把哈利阿瓦达了呢。

德拉科晕晕乎乎，胳膊被被哈利架起来。金发青年看着消瘦，却比大战时期健壮多了，哈利稍一动，后颈就能感触到优美的肌肉线条。他皱了皱鼻子，Alpha信息素的来源近在脸侧，还在不住往他身上贴。

这不行。哈利一边费力地拖走德拉科一边对眼神玩味幸灾乐祸的斯莱特林宾客手动微笑。他架着德拉科走到无人的角落，幻影移形回到自己的公寓——根据协议，也是二人的新房，把德拉科丢在客房的床上。后面的事他就懒得管了。马尔福总是会自己熬醒酒药和换衣服的，如果他没有被家养小精灵伺候出生活十级残废的话。

哈利解开憋闷了他一天的领带和衬衫纽扣，倒在自己床上。比尔结婚时告诉他结婚比打仗还累，现在他信了。他翻了个身，手抬起来放在自己的后颈，轻抚着腺体和上面有些浅淡的牙印。


	2. Chapter 2

救世主是个Omega，这不是什么秘密，毕竟平权法案生效一百多年，再怎么自高自大的Alpha都不会在明面上质疑一个Omega不能做拯救世界的奇迹男孩（除了马尔福和他的跟班）。不过当他分化期到来，雪松的香气弥漫在整个霍格沃兹，丝丝缕缕钻入鼻腔时，人们还是有些惊讶的。毕竟以他的强悍体质，似乎Alpha更适合他的身份——才见鬼。有这种想法的人不是被A.P.E[（Association for the Promotion of Equality）]*集体关进有求必应室禁闭并由领导者赫敏·格兰杰进行思想教育就是被哈利·波特亲自挥舞着魔杖教训一顿：Omega做不了救世主？嗯？

哈利自己也不觉得Omega的身份是什么问题。发情期？科技发展这么多年，抑制剂早就没什么副作用了，平时一周打一次控制信息素浓度，发情期到了一天一支解决欲望。这可是二十一世纪。

大战之后哈利以赫赫战功和不输给Alpha的体能素质直接进入傲罗岗位。仗着行之有效的抑制剂，他在傲罗司如鱼得水，抓捕在逃食死徒永远冲在第一线，也因此成了圣芒戈的常客。在他的不懈努力下，圣芒戈的治疗师从一开始看见巫师界全民偶像的激动转变成庞弗雷夫人般的无可奈何。他们看见哈利的第一句话一般是：“怎么又是你？”

“怎么又是你？”实习治疗师派伊——不，现在是主治了——一边给哈利上药一边半开玩笑地抱怨。

“我也不想……啊嘶——”哈利苦笑，又被外用药水刺的一激灵。心脏似乎从胸口蹦到伤口周围，一抽一抽地疼。他咬紧牙关，伸直腿任治疗师给他打上绷带，洁白的纱布一层层盖住骇人的伤口。“这次的黑魔法真厉害，是不是？”

“我信你个鬼。”派伊站起身，拉开窗帘向外张望。外头阳光明媚，又是大战后祥和的一天。  
哈利好奇：“你在看什么？”

“你会感兴趣的东西。”治疗师眯眼微笑，嘴角勾起的弧度有些玩味。“一个你认识的人。”

“是什么？”哈利扭头张望，可惜他的腿受了伤，被禁锢术定在床上动弹不得。

“德拉科·马尔福。”

哈利的眼睛果然睁大了，“他？梅林，战后我就再也没见过他。都五年多了，他家里安静的跟从来没有过这个家族一样，我还听说他们出国了呢。毕竟……他家的日子比以前难过多了。”

“他们没有出国。不过你说得对，马尔福交了那一大笔罚款后，财产似乎缩水不少。听说马尔福毕业以后四处求职了一段时间，就是这个原因。”

“他本来应该在家里安心继承财产吧。”哈利发现自己完全无法想象出一个朝九晚五的社畜德拉科，“那他找的什么工作？”

“他应该没有正式的工作吧，因为他手臂上那个脏东西，”派伊厌恶地撇了撇嘴，“没有人愿意雇佣他。”

“那马尔福来圣芒戈是什么原因？”哈利十分好奇。

“是我们院长，他挺欣赏马尔福的魔药技术，经常请他研制或改进一些药物，算是个外包人员。这次马尔福过来可能就是因为新药有了什么进展吧。唉，幸好斯梅绥克院长把他请马尔福制作魔药这件事瞒的死死的，我也是偶然才知道的，要不然，病人们一旦听说给自己用的药出自食死徒之手，圣芒戈的名声就完喽。”

“是前食死徒。”哈利纠正。他假装可怜地盯着派伊瞧，“你能用僵尸飘行把我弄到窗边么？我想看看他。”

“行吧。”派伊照做。哈利攀住窗沿翻过身往下看。

正如他所说，他已经五年多没见过这个学生时代的死对头了。当时抬头不见低头见，见面就要打一架，对彼此的长相自然十分熟悉。哈利得承认那时候的德拉科虽然苍白纤瘦表情欠打，但不得不说是一个相当英俊的男孩子。他的金发灰眼让他显得难以接近，而他嘴角的微笑与尖削的下巴相得益彰。五年过去，德拉科变了许多。他肩膀更加宽阔能撑起西装，头发长到肩膀，用一条灰蓝的丝带简单束起。似乎是感知到哈利的视线，他抬起头来，于是哈利看见他的脸——比从前成熟多了。

如果没有战争，他现在估计是相亲市场最抢手的Alpha吧，多金又帅气那种。哈利问道：“斯梅绥克让他研制什么？”

“那我就不知道了。”派伊耸肩，“老家伙口风很紧，一级机密。”

他把哈利运回病床上，重新开始履行一个治疗师的职责：“住院观察两天，护士会早中晚来帮你换药和纱布，同时建议请假两周以免愈合期间你！又！接！任！务！”

派伊瞪着哈利，后者陪着笑小心翼翼，试图萌混过关，“嗨呀没办法嘛当傲罗的轻伤不下火线……”

“你这腿都重复骨折又骨裂三次了。”派伊摇头，“真不知道以后谁能管住你。”

哈利还是傻笑。说实话，除了治疗师面前，救世主可没在任何人面前这么卑微，“请假一周行不行？”

“不行。”

“那一星期半？”

派伊直接关门走了。哈利无奈叹气，倒回床上，又因为动作幅度过大而疼的倒吸一口凉气。

再怎么不情愿，假批下来了，住院也是铁板钉钉的事。哈利只能待在圣芒戈给他的专用病房被迫做一条咸鱼。睡至半夜，他被热醒了，翻个身到没睡过的床单上没用。他困的迷迷糊糊，觉得自己全身的毛孔都在张开，往外挤出汗液，雪松的气息蒸腾到空气中却让这里更加燥热，连带着身后的那处也开始麻痒起来。

哈利惊醒了。

“该死。”他咒骂一声，手臂擦去前额的汗水，摸索着拿起眼镜戴上。

发情期，他怎么忘了这个！平时他在出任务之前会打一针，可这次是紧急任务，走得匆忙，也就忘了打。哈利原先抱着侥幸觉得发情期能撑到他任务结束再来，结果现在可好，情潮来的猝不及防，他的理智摇摇欲坠，手指跃跃欲试要伸入后面那处抚慰自己。

在医院自慰就太难看了。哈利咬住嘴唇，用疼痛维持神志清醒。Omega努力伸长手臂打开床头柜——一般来说这种地方都会备有AO抑制剂以防万一。  
找到了！他摸到细长的玻璃管拿出来，眯起眼睛辨认标签。热潮让他的眼里一片水雾，勉强认出“OMEGA”后他迫不及待地注射入后颈的腺体内。针头没扎稳，刚注射完就脱落，碎在地上发出清脆的响声。浓重的佛手柑香气扩散开来。让哈利越发焦躁。

一般来说，注射抑制剂后会感到轻微的发热，但与发情时那种能把四体百骸燃烧殆尽的灼热不同，抑制剂带来的热度更像是泡进舒服的热水中，让躁动不安的欲望在舒适的温度下慢慢平息。哈利闭上眼睛，等着抑制剂起效，欲望消退。

不对。

哈利再次睁开眼。本应该消踪匿迹的情欲变本加厉。除了触觉，所有的感官都失了效。睡衣不知什么时候被蹭脱了，他浑身泛起红，敏感到和被褥接触的皮肤都传来一阵阵窸窸窣窣的快感，像是享受又是受刑。后穴的空虚感到了无法被忽视的地步。Omega难受地蜷缩起来，右手握住身前的挺立撸动起来。不够，还是不够。他被欲望逼出了眼泪，左手向身后探去。

哈利是第一次触碰那里。因为抑制剂打的勤，他其实没有真正经历过发情期，生理课也从来没好好听过，所以动作生涩不得其法。他仅存的理智叫嚷着让他再去拿一支抑制剂来，但是手指不听使唤，摸到那个一张一合的入口就迫不及待埋了进去，凭着本能和少得可怜的生理知识自发寻找能让他快乐的那一点。

从敏感处爆发的快感让呻吟破口而出。粘液源源不断地涌出，粘在手指，床单，被子上。在巨大的羞耻感和无法抵挡的快感中，Omega释放了第一次。他瘫倒在床上喘息，感觉自己全身的水分都流光了。床单粘上了体液，潮湿粘腻的触感让他浑身不舒服。而他惊恐地发现情潮远未结束，分身似乎又有抬头的趋势。他撑起身子，按下传呼铃。

救兵很快就来了。“波特！波特先生！哈利！”外面传来询问，伴随着敲门的声音，“您没事吧？”

有事，有大事。哈利的嘴唇已经被他自己咬破了，但除了这个他不知道还有什么办法能压抑住自己再次自渎。外头的人进来了，哈利勉强撑起身体一看，是斯梅绥克和派伊。

“给……给我一个昏昏倒地，谢谢。”Omega嘶哑着嗓子说。斯梅绥克照做了，于是他放心昏了过去。

至少在魔咒起效的时间内他不会做什么会被丽塔·斯基特大书特书的的行为了。两位治疗师清楚该怎么保守秘密。

“德拉科，这是怎么回事？”斯梅绥克压低声音，压不住严厉的语气。

“我的抑制剂不可能有问题。”金发男人不假思索道，接着皱着眉头思索。他是半夜收到消息匆忙赶来，头发绑得有些松散，低头的时候就滑脱垂落下来，但德拉科无暇顾及。救世主在昏昏倒地的作用下沉睡。他还在发热，脸色潮红，胸口急促的起伏。德拉科觉得自己有些说不出的心烦意乱

“我们查了，他注射的是你今天送过来的抑制剂。”斯梅绥克指责道。

“那是谁把样品直接投放到魔咒伤害科？我早就说了，样品应该进行进一步的测试！”德拉科烦躁地踱步起来，走到哈利的病床边。他把手背贴在哈利的额头上，那里的温度烫的吓人，连带着德拉科的身体也热了起来。似乎是感觉到手背带来的凉意，Omega无意识嘤咛一声，德拉科像被火燎了一样收回手。

“你们怎么不打别的抑制剂？”他问。

“试过了，打了一支他症状没有减轻反而开始过敏，我们不敢再加剂量。”

德拉科攥住左手臂，闭上眼在脑内飞速翻阅所有他看过的关于Omega发情的典籍。片刻之后他睁开眼。斯梅绥克看他的眼神不对劲，“你想到什么了？”

“院长，”德拉科深吸一口气，鼻腔里灌满了哈利的信息素气味，“样品是用我的信息素做的，你记得吧？”

“是，每一代抑制剂研发都需要人的信息素做实验……难道？”斯梅绥克也睁大了眼睛。

“我不能确定。”德拉科皱起眉头，“我想去波特原来住的病房看看……那只是怀疑而已，毕竟绝对适配的情况实在是太罕见了。”

“可以是可以，但……”

“哈利怎么了？”一个红发大个子撞了进来，揪住德拉科的衣领，“马尔福，你他妈到底在抑制剂里下了什么？”

“韦斯莱，放开我。”德拉科的眼神像结了冰，“你听见了，我可能是他的绝对适配。”

赫敏跟在罗恩后面赶到，拉住冲动的罗恩。她怀疑地瞪着金发青年，“绝对适配？那种情况几十年都没出现过了！”

“几百年都没出现不代表没有可能，格兰杰。我猜万事通小姐也不可能读过这世上所有的书。”

罗恩被他嘲讽的语气激怒了：“嘿！那是我妻子，死白鼬！”

“哦是么？请问你们的婚姻关系和这个躺在床上发情的圣人波特孰轻孰重？我以为你的大脑至少能分得清主次？”德拉科冷漠反驳道，随即转向赫敏：“他误用了我的信息素制作的抑制剂样品，造成强烈的发情反应，情况就是这样。”

“小马尔福先生正准备去波特先生原来住的病房检查。”斯梅绥克插话道。

“我和他一道去。”赫敏把手提包递给罗恩，眼神凌厉地瞪了德拉科一眼。德拉科耸耸肩，率先出门，跟着派伊走进哈利原本的房间。

浓重的冬青香气在密闭的病房里久久不散。赫敏走到病床前，嗅了嗅。

“有佛手柑的味道。”她狐疑地说，弯下腰捡起地上的针管碎片，“他把抑制剂打碎了。”

反常地，德拉科并没有用最欠揍的语气回复她“你敏锐的观察能力让人印象深刻”，而是呆立在门口，呼吸略有急促，脸色慢慢开始泛红。

“马尔福！”赫敏一回头就看到这情景，立刻喝醒他，“醒醒，抑制剂！”

德拉科一个激灵，急忙从衣袋掏出口服抑制剂吞了下去，又退开几步缓了一会，面色才恢复正常。

“这才到门口而已……”派伊小声道，“估计真的是绝对适配了。”

德拉科阴着脸点头，“没有必要再看了，格兰杰。你的救世主朋友就快发情而亡了，不想让他死就快点回去把这件事解决。”

赫敏感到不该这么草率地下决定，马尔福的态度也让她有所顾虑。然而她确实担心还在被发情期折磨的哈利，最终决定照顾朋友更要紧。她暗暗提醒自己要记得让圣芒戈再做一次化验。

罗恩坐在病房外的长椅上，看见他们回来，立刻坐直了身体，“怎么样？”他充满希望地问，“敏，马尔福那小子不是哈利的绝对适配对吧？”

“罗恩，他……”

“我们的确是绝对适配，”马尔福打断赫敏，“我来之前已经服用了抑制剂，但是还是被波特的信息素影响了。长话短说，现在防止波特发情到脱水而死的办法只有一个。”

“让马尔福先生标记他。”派伊接话道。

“什么？”罗恩瞪大了眼睛，问，“真的没有别的办法吗？你们给他注射过别的抑制剂没有？梅林，被这个该死的……”他住了嘴，恨恨地盯了一眼德拉科，“总之，哈利绝对不能让他给标记了。”

“那你就看着你的好兄弟白白送命？”德拉科看着哈利。Alpha用了抑制剂，照理说闻不到Omega的信息素，但雪松的清香已经浓郁到几乎要化为实质了，可见情况危急。

斯梅绥克回答了罗恩的问题，“Omega接触到绝对适配的Alpha时，身体会自动排斥所有其他的Alpha信息素，包括抑制剂，也就是说，只会加重发情的症状，甚至产生过敏反应。你看，”他掀开被子的一角，露出哈利的手臂，上面已经起了密密麻麻的疹子，“只有被绝对适配的Alpha标记才能解决。”

“赫敏……”罗恩看向正在思索的棕发女孩，她一向能给出好建议。

赫敏抬起头，“我们别无选择了。”她冷静道，就像在魔法部里发号施令，“马尔福，临时标记他。”

“我凭什么听你的？”德拉科本能反驳道。

“别装傻，”女孩冷冷道，“如果哈利是你的绝对适配，我猜你现在应该也还有反应吧？只不过你刚吞服了抑制剂，能保持理智而已。一旦抑制剂失效，你同样会陷入漫长折磨的易感期，除了接触哈利的信息素没有解决办法。”

德拉科无言以对。他快步走到床边，扶起昏睡的救世主。看着他不安稳的睡颜，Alpha心里一颤。

“你们……”他用下巴指指门。

“不，我们就在这里。”罗恩道，潜台词很明显：免得你对哈利图谋不轨。

德拉科咬牙，把哈利揽进自己怀里，背对着一屋子的人。他撩起Omega后脑的头发，露出莹白的脖颈。

他咬了下去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC.  
> A.P.E：Association for the Promotion of Equality平权促进协会，由赫敏创办，和家养小精灵权益促进会并行的一个组织，宗旨是从思想层面改变人们对三性认知，因为赫敏认为三性只是在表面上获得平等，性别歧视仍然无所不在。


	3. Chapter 3

哈利一醒来脖子上就多了个牙印。

他瞪着罪魁祸首——抑制剂的制作者，不经同意就标记他的Alpha——德拉科·马尔福，后者直视他要杀人的目光，表情坦坦荡荡。气人的就是他坦荡的合情合理：抑制剂是马尔福做的没错，但那是斯梅绥克拜托他的，护士拿错才放进哈利的床头柜；临时标记也是赫敏提出的，因为不标记他会死。

但谁会因为理由充分就能接受自己莫名其妙就被人标记的事实呢？他摸了摸牙印，疼的打了个哆嗦。绝对适配标记需要比一般人更多的信息素注入，因此马尔福下口格外狠。哈利几乎都要怀疑他是不是还记恨着旧事蓄意报复。

房间里共五个人：哈利坐在床上；马尔福抱臂倚在墙上面无表情；罗恩坐在另一边和他离得远远的以表明立场，和哈利同仇敌忾地对马尔福发射眼刀；斯梅绥克满脸愧疚站在床尾，听说他已经把那个惹了大祸的护士解雇了；赫敏刚刚开门进来，面色不善。

“所以，我们怎么处理这件事？”马尔福扬起下巴，对哈利点点头，“鉴于我和他的信息素融合良好，我们的反应表明我们确实是绝对适配。”

天，绝对适配，和他？我做错了什么梅林要这样惩罚我？哈利一直清楚自己的运气不怎么样，但刚和死对头重逢就因为他的信息素发情，在无意识的情况下被他临时标记，还极有可能因为什么“绝对适配”要和马尔福达成什么丧权辱国的条约，他怀疑自己不止是水星逆行，整个银河系都在跟他对着干。

“首先，这件事给我绝对保密。”哈利道，这是句废话，所以没人理他，而是接着争论。

“我查了资料，除了你提供的，魔法部记载的，还去拜访了几位魔药大师，”赫敏道，“绝对适配是很严重的事。现在看来你们需要一个……长期绑定关系。”

“终生标记，你是说这个。”马尔福嗤笑一声，“天哪，我猜圣人波特一定对万事通小姐非常，非常失望，竟然只能出这样的主意出来。”

“我没有说终生标记，我说的是定期的临时标记。”

“那有什么区别？”

“臭白鼬我警告你……”罗恩站了起来，德拉科举起了双手。

“Easy，韦斯莱，我没兴趣跟你吵。”

“他昨晚临时标记我过了，难道不就行了吗？”哈利试图插入话题表达反抗。

赫敏摇头，“不行，哈利。一旦绝对适配的双方触碰到对方的信息素，他们不单排斥所有其他信息素，还会因为得不到对方信息素的安抚而发情，就像毒品一样，沾上一点就戒不掉。正常来说Omega发情期是半年一次，但像你这种情况，没有马尔福，间隔只会越来越短越来越强烈。到最后，嗯。”

哈利：“……”

他怎么都想不到这该死的绝对适配这么狠。说真的，随便换一个人和他适配他都不会……他都不会这么抵触。

他瞟了一眼德拉科。Alpha靠在墙边，姿态随意优雅，眼神放空，似乎对这边的讨论毫不在意。他不由自主回忆起他和马尔福最后一次见面。在法庭上马尔福也是这样站着，空洞的灰蓝色眼眸里什么都没有，用冷漠的外壳抵挡污言秽语，掩饰自尊扫地的剧痛。黑发傲罗突然想起来，马尔福也是这次事件的受害者之一。Alpha和Omega从来是相互影响，哈利的狼狈情状总有一天会落在他头上。

罗恩不死心地跟赫敏询问着什么，被冷落已久的斯梅绥克加入了他们的讨论。剩下的两个人看来看去，不约而同把视线挪到对方脸上开始大眼瞪小眼，但一时间都不知道该说什么好，只能继续盯着对方。眼神的交锋最终是德拉科先败下阵来，移开了目光。

哈利也觉得尴尬，轻咳了一声，不断争论的三个人瞬间齐齐看向他。

“那就……”

“哈利！你再想想啊！”罗恩惊恐地看着他，“你难道真的要跟他终生标记？这他妈就是马尔福的阴谋！”

“又不是我求着他要给他标记，你的脑子里是不是只有阴谋两个字？”德拉科沉下脸。

哈利出声打断，“你们出去吧，我想一个人待着。”

那两个人不甘不愿地偃旗息鼓，被赫敏和斯梅绥克推着离开。病房里只剩下了哈利一个人，他重新缩回干爽温暖的被窝里。

发情带来的影响还在萦绕着他，比如信息素外泄。嗅着熟悉的雪松气息里多出的佛手柑味，他皱了皱鼻子，张开嘴呼吸。然而嗅觉器官不屈不挠地起作用，香气丝丝缕缕渗透在身体的每一个细胞中。

……还挺好闻。

德拉科在医院熬了整晚，只想赶快躺回床上补个眠，结果真的躺下来后又睡不着了。他他猜测哈利现在大约起了床，心情糟糕。他的焦躁毫无保留展现在所有人面前，德拉科想象他的表情——大致是皱着眉头，脸颊略微鼓起，和从前一样。

真想不到战后他们还能有这样产生交集的机会。卢修斯和纳西莎还不知道这件事。审判过后他们一直对圣人波特不计前嫌的相助耿耿于怀，希望能就势和救世主打好关系，但这个希望被德拉科打碎了，他在大庭广众下和哈利的那一场争吵使他被指为忘恩负义，几乎闹到要重新判决的地步。好在哈利虽然愤怒，但还是好脾气地在媒体面前为德拉科开脱，倒让德拉科不得不佩服他的心胸。

哈利给出的理由是德拉科在伏地魔的淫威下压抑已久，此时终于从那个魔头手里逃出生天，一时情绪难以控制。“毕竟，”他开着玩笑说，“从进入霍格沃茨起马尔福就经常和我吵架，甚至决斗，我早就习惯了。没准这就是他释放压力的方式呢。”德拉科不想承认哈利说的有一定道理，他坚持认为情绪失控是因为他忍受不了波特正气浩然的虚伪。分明从前恨不得德拉科死在他的魔杖下的不是么？那记神锋无影就是证明。

也因此打掉了他所有的妄想。

德拉科越想越心烦，召来家养小精灵给他送了一碗睡眠魔药，这才睡着了。

魔药也没有帮助他获得一个好睡眠。梦境纷乱繁杂，醒来的瞬间就像被潮水抹去的足迹消弭无形，只留下宿醉似的头痛和酸重的眼皮。德拉科挣扎着起了床，打着哈欠洗了个澡，看看时间准备下楼和父母一起吃晚饭。

卢修斯正坐在桌前看今天的《预言家日报》，近年来他的眼睛有些不行了，戴上了金边眼镜。年长的金发男人从报纸里抬起头看了儿子一眼，“起来了。”

“是的，父亲。”德拉科向他点头致意。他们父子间的相处一向生疏。家养小精灵为他送上温度正好的红茶，德拉科端起喝了一口。

“那么，就和我们谈谈波特是怎么回事吧。”卢修斯放下报纸。纳西莎走出来，坐在卢修斯的左手边。

德拉科没想到父母这么快就得到了消息，在卢修斯的示意下他僵硬地坐下来。

他从头开始说起，从斯梅绥克最新的委托订单到样品被护士误认成合格的抑制剂又被发情的波特服用，到发现他和波特是绝对适配，不得不临时标记他为止。纳西莎听着听着，握住了德拉科的手。

“哦，我的小龙……”她低声说道，显然在担忧波特那边对儿子的态度，德拉科安抚地回握住她。卢修斯听完后面无表情地点了点头，拿出一封信推给德拉科。

“波特下午寄过来的。”他道。

信封已经打开了，德拉科直接抽出信纸读起来。救世主歪歪扭扭的字迹趴在羊皮纸上，写道：

“尊敬的马尔福一家，

因为意外发现德拉科和我是绝对适配，并且鉴于由此可能造成的后果，我认为我们需要谈一谈。请你们尽快回复。

H. J. Potter ”

“非常不礼貌的措辞。”德拉科评论道。

“小龙。”纳西莎不赞成地瞪了他一眼，“认真点，别把这件事当儿戏。”

“没错，原先你该听从我们的安排和格林格拉斯的二小姐结婚的。”卢修斯严厉地盯着德拉科，“但是你先标记了一个Omega，这让我们怎么和格林格拉斯家交代？”

“父亲，我说过了，这只是你们长辈的一厢情愿。我不喜欢阿斯托利亚，她也对我没感觉。”德拉科皱着眉，“再说，现在不是需要联姻巩固家族荣誉和血统的时代了，我和她的勉强结合不会带来您预想的好处。”

“就算是这样，你标记谁不好，偏偏是波特！”卢修斯站起来，脸色阴沉，这是他暴怒的前兆。“当年我和你母亲苦口婆心教导你和波特打好关系，你不听，现在这样我倒要看看你如何处理？难道你要和他——一个混血结婚？你别忘了他的母亲可是个泥巴种！”

德拉科也站起来，平静地回望他。

“父亲，这就不劳您操心了。”他走到火炉前，套上外套，“这件事您不必插手，总会给您一个满意的答复的。”

卢修斯愤怒地用手杖敲着地板。纳西莎看着这对从不让人省心的父子倍感无奈和担忧。

德拉科飞路到了格里莫广场十二号。

哈利正坐在沙发上捧着一杯咖啡发呆，受伤的腿上盖了条毯子。一抹夕阳恰巧落在他的鼻尖上，出奇的安详静谧，倒是和德拉科熟悉的那个有多动症般的救世主不太一样，不，截然不同。克利切正在一旁打扫，见到德拉科就开始滔滔不绝地赞美他，各类敬语夹杂着对泥巴种的咒骂不绝于耳，看来是格兰杰经常造访而他极其不满意。在哈利的命令下小精灵才不情不愿的闭嘴消失了。

黑发Omega看见他孤身前来，惊讶的挑了挑眉。“我以为你一家都会过来。”他往旁边挪了挪，示意德拉科坐下，他便坐了，僵硬地感受着身下的沙发陷下去的触感，雪松和佛手柑混合的气息幽幽弥漫在空气中。

德拉科等着哈利先说，但傲罗先生一改直来直去的作风，默默啜饮着咖啡。

“喝咖啡对你的腿伤恢复没有好处。”德拉科忍不住说。

哈利瞥了他一眼，叛逆似的喝下一大口。德拉科直接上手把杯子夺了过来。

“你不是我的医生。”哈利皱起眉头。

“我要尽到我的责任。”

“什么责任？你标记我的责任么？”哈利嗤笑一声，不知从哪抽出一张羊皮纸递到德拉科面前，“关于解决这个……绝对适配，我的提议是，我们结婚吧。”

不愧是救世主，哈利·波特永远这么出人意料。想来之前的沉默也只是没想好开场词罢了。

德拉科不是没想过结婚。事实上，这个方案甚至是唯一能让他们最大程度上摆脱绝对适配带来的所有影响的办法。但结婚牵涉着太多庞杂的利益关系和恩怨旧事。德拉科原以为波特死也不会选这个方案的。

德拉科快速浏览过羊皮纸上的内容，那是一份婚前协议，涂改的十分凌乱，显然不算成稿。

财产分配；居住地；婚后不得干扰对方生活或感情；德拉科·马尔福应尽快研制能克服绝对适配的抑制剂，一旦完成合约停止。条件一条一条凌乱地排布在羊皮纸上，每一项都直切重点。德拉科不由苦笑——这简直是波特硬逼着他签了，但他无法拒绝。

“看完加上你的要求。”哈利想再喝一口咖啡，又想起咖啡杯已经被德拉科收走了，只好拍了拍手喊，“克利切！”

年老的家养小精灵啪的一声出现，给哈利送上一杯水。哈利喝了一口，才说，“临时标记我身上也会有你的气味，会被人怀疑。再者，”他苦笑了一下，“追求者太多了，也让我挺苦恼。我需要一个……算是挡箭牌吧。”

“我原先觉得你会用更委婉一点的说法。”德拉科召唤来一根羽毛笔，开始在羊皮纸上书写，“圣人波特一直会照顾其他人的感受，不是么？”

“对你就没有必要了。”哈利不客气道。

“最后一次问你，你真的确定吗？”金发青年仔细地观察着哈利。

哈利沉默。

你确定吗？罗恩和赫敏也是这么问他的。可是哈利没有选择，他从来没有选择自己人生的权利。他荣誉等身却内心孤寂，有些困惑连最好的朋友都无法理解。他曾听从别人的意见，试图从爱情中寻找慰藉，然而几次约会后，他意识到不可能有女孩能把他当一个正常人看待了。人人奉他若神明，可他想做个人。既然如此，还不如破罐破摔。马尔福是他的别无选择，也是重压下的叛逆。

黑发青年最终重重地点头。德拉科似乎松了口气，假笑，停笔，把羊皮纸重新递给哈利。

“你接受了？”哈利看着那短短一行字迹和最下面龙飞凤舞的签名。

“是。”德拉科松了松领带，“我父亲要我和格林格拉斯的二小姐结婚，但我和她没什么感情，和你结婚我爸就没话说了。再者，我需要你帮助我重建家族名声。”

哈利点头，“听起来很合理。”众所周知马尔福最看重名誉和家族，而救世主这样一个招牌再合适不过。

“本来就是真的，”德拉科强调，“阿斯托利亚和我到现在见面不过三回，我们都对对方没有兴趣。”

哈利莫名其妙看着他，“你曾经被你爸妈要求和谁订婚与我无关吧。”他皱着眉头，“你想表达什么？”

“……没什么。”德拉科点了点他写的要求，“定期一起出去，这就是我的要求。你总不想斯基特那种人整天在小报上编排你的婚姻如何不幸的故事吧？”

这话说的实在。定期二人活动确保曝光率虽然让哈利有些不快，但那也是因为他实在想象不出来如何和死对头扮演出亲密关系，从目的来说也是完全能够接受的。

德拉科没有在他起草的条款上做删减。哈利再次翻了翻，问，“你同意婚后和我一起住？住址是我的房子？”

“是。”德拉科很干脆，“我们要扮演好角色，分居的话迟早会被斯基特那种人扒出来。”

“不是……”哈利眼神有些古怪，“你是不是以为我们住格里莫广场啊。我们不住这里。我平时在里魔法部不远的一间麻瓜公寓住。”

德拉科瞳孔地震，硬撑道，“可以。”

过了一会，他抢过羊皮纸：“我加一项条款：那间房子要重新装修，由我全权负责。”

“可以。”哈利无所谓，反正他们两家的古灵阁绝对够马尔福把整个房子都换成金子打造的。

这个话题结束后，他们再次陷入尴尬地沉默。哈利不自在地轻咳一声，想着是不是该送客了，但德拉科似乎没有要离开的意思。

“你……”他试探着打破寂静。德拉科似乎猛然从走神的状态中被拽回来，“哦，对，我该走了。合约草稿我就带走让我爸看一眼，我们约好时间就去做公证。”

“行。”哈利求之不得。他站起来，“我送你？”

“不用。”德拉科穿上外套，“最后一个问题——虽然有点荒诞——如果我们之间……”

“Crush on each other?”哈利接上，冷笑，“你想的真多，马尔福。”

“当然不可能。”德拉科的嘴角冷淡地勾起来，“正合我意。虽然这不是我要问的问题。波特，你塞满了芨芨草的脑子一如既往充满了过剩的自信心。回见。”

幽绿色的火焰骤然窜起，金发青年转身消失其中。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

欣赏马尔福听说要住麻瓜公寓时的表情非常有趣，而同意马尔福重新装修就是场灾难。

难以想象有人会如此完美主义，洁癖，还挑剔的无以复加。婚礼的第二天马尔福从宿醉中醒过来，发现自己躺在一张IKEA的床上，当即惊跳起来，摔在地上。

听见响动的哈利匆忙赶来，看到这一幕扶着门，丝毫没有给留面子地大笑不止。德拉科撑着地站起来，缓缓扫过整个房间里的每一个角落，再迈着酒后虚浮的步伐逐一扫视过公寓的每一间房，每看过一个房间他的脸色就黑一个度。哈利一直跟在他后面笑个不停。德拉科结束了他的巡视，犀利的目光盯着哈利的脸，嘴角逐渐浮出一丝意味不明的笑容。

哈利莫名有了不好的预感。

墨菲定律再一次显现出它的正确性。德拉科做的第一件事就是要把所有的家具都扔了，他大可不必如此，显然这是他对哈利嘲笑他的报复。自然地，哈利表示强烈反对。

“这是我的钱买的，你无权擅自丢弃我的财产。”

“IKEA，IKEA，IKEA……”德拉科没理他，只是一个个清点过去，“你就那么喜欢IKEA？”

“因为方便。傲罗很忙的，无业游民先生。”

“但是质量堪忧，傲罗先生，这床害的我背疼。”

“您是豌豆公主么马尔福？”

“是你完全没有追求生活品质的意识而只是把这套公寓当一个睡觉的地方。既然我们结婚了，理所当然你应该更改一下对这套房子的看法。”

说完德拉科和哈利都僵住了。德拉科灰蓝色的眼睛眨了眨，似乎猛然意识到他们其实是新婚夫夫——虽然是契约婚姻的那种。“至少我是得长期待在这里的，我需要考虑到我的生活舒适程度。”Alpha抿了抿嘴，不自在地补充道。

“你说的对，”哈利若有所思道，随即又气势汹汹道，“那又如何？你也不能把这些全丢了啊！你他妈挣钱很容易是么？”

“你有钱，我也有钱。”德拉科泰然自若。他清楚波特的财力其实不输给马尔福。婚前财产公证的时候波特古灵阁里那成堆的金加隆让他很是惊讶，因为波特素日的吃穿用度都很普通，和韦斯莱差不了多少。

“这也不是浪费的理由啊混蛋！”哈利抓狂，几乎想往那张俊脸上揍一拳，看看能不能打出点挣钱不易的概念。

“根据协议装修全权交予我，你自己签字同意了。”德拉科气定神闲喝起了茶。

哈利恨得咬牙切齿，思来想去让步道：“至少挂在Ebay上卖掉，这些家具都很新。”

家具只是第一步，接下来德拉科坚持要重新规划房屋布局。他不愿意和麻瓜的建筑工人打交道，决心自己在家用魔法解决一切。他看一面墙不顺眼很久了，正准备用粉身碎骨解放他的审美天性。但他在改造之前完全没想过要看建筑图。幸好是双休日，哈利在家休息，及时阻止了他：“这是承重墙！操！你想把整栋楼弄塌么？”

为了防止某位不仅没有经验还完全不看房屋建筑图的巫师籍大少爷真的自己动手，让所有住户和他一起被压死在公寓的断壁残垣之下，哈利不得不和赫敏请了假回家监工。他眼下的青黑让赫敏以为他因为名义上的丈夫心力交瘁身体出了问题，颇为担心道：“你俩相处还可以么？”

“还行。”哈利有气无力，“还没打架，但也快了。”

“那你是和马尔福吵架被他气的睡不好么？”赫敏仔细观察他的脸色，“还是你为了和他错开时间洗漱故意熬夜？”

“吵架和熬夜。这几天回格里莫广场有点晚。”哈利无精打采。

“你们不是住公寓里，怎么……”

“装修。”

赫敏刚准备劝黑发Omega不要理渣A，但装修这个理由让她沉默了。良久她抬起手拍拍哈利的肩膀：“吵吧，装修是吵出来的。我和罗恩刚搬出陋居自己住时也是这样。”

“对吧，吵架才正常。”哈利摆摆手，填了假单准备回去继续排除安全隐患。

哈利住的公寓是座两三百年的老屋，气质文雅古典，而德拉科重新设计的装修风格正好与这栋楼相得益彰。开始装修后Alpha就不让救世主插手了，“以免他巨怪般的品味毁了这间公寓。”哈利原先有些不满，认为自己的品味并不差。然而等真正见到屋子的崭新样貌后他心服口服。原本的宜家风只是整洁，可未免冷清了些，但经由德拉科之手后这间公寓竟然如此尽善尽美，以至于哈利猛然生出一丝对家的依赖感。

当然他绝不会在马尔福面前不会承认这一点。他和马尔福怎么也说不上是家庭的关系，最多也只是同住一个屋檐下的陌生人。

他还没进卧房，但光是客厅布置的就足够精巧。与沙发配套的高背椅一左一右分立两侧，半包围着红木制茶几，摆放了一套价格不菲的茶具。落地灯光透过烫金的灯罩，显得暖意融融。地毯很有波斯风格，柔软厚实，花纹繁复精美。长久被闲置的壁炉里放了木材，燃烧时发出轻微的噼啪爆裂声。壁炉边同样是对称的两座实木书架，摆满了大部头和装了魔药的玻璃瓶。德拉科甚至点了香薰，哈利嗅了嗅，是佛手柑和雪松的味道。

……他是故意的，绝对是。

德拉科选择的色彩搭配相当巧妙地结合了格兰芬多和斯莱特林的审美。乍一看整间公寓好像被格兰芬多式的暖色调占领，仔细观察就会发现处处都是斯莱特林的痕迹，如地毯上蛇形的银色花纹和展示柜上的墨绿色花樽。狮子固然是这片领地的霸主，而蛇同样悄然占领了这里，是暗处的王。这样一间奢华的公寓，花费让哈利不敢想象。他在心里粗略地估计了一下，发现至少要花去他三年的工资。花出去的钱像泼出去的水，哈利被迫进入大资产阶级生活，决定自暴自弃。

转念一想他又释然了。哈利清楚自己的工作性质注定要让家变成休息室，睡个觉就走。从这个角度来说只要睡得好，住野营帐篷还是巴洛克豪宅都没什么区别，他真正需要的只有一张床罢了。真正常住的还是马尔福。就让这个豌豆公主自己玩吧，想来用宜家的家具也是委屈了这个眼都不眨就给全队人换飞天扫帚的大少爷。只要花的不是波特的古灵阁就行。

他左右看看，选择栽倒在客厅绵软的天鹅绒沙发上，抱住了同色的酒红色抱枕，有一搭没一搭地拨弄着边缘银色的流苏。

但他始终有些好奇。“你到底花了多少钱啊？”他朗声冲厨房里喊道。

“比你能猜到的再多三倍。”德拉科回道。

哈利靠了一声。马尔福的奢侈还是远超他的想象。这个只会喊爸爸的胆小鬼竟然还没有把家产挥霍一空，真令人惊奇。

正在被哈利腹诽的败家子马尔福先生正忙着研究麻瓜家电给自己做午饭。本来大少爷养尊处优惯了，不信任麻瓜的奇技淫巧，要带一个家养小精灵来照顾饮食起居，但经哈利坚决反对，只能作罢。经过拆承重墙事件他有了读说明书的意识，现在在厨房里兴致勃勃地一个个对着试过去，像个得到新玩具的小孩。烤面包机在他笨拙的操作下竟然叮咚一声，真的弹出两片外焦里嫩的吐司。

成功让他信心大增，下一步准备试试高难度的煎牛排。德拉科没下过厨房，哈利又不知道把电磁炉的说明书丢到哪了。他谨慎地接上电打开开关，等待火焰出现。

当然是没有火的。于是巫师先生认为电磁炉坏了。碍于脸面，他不愿去求助死对头，决定用万能的魔法自给自足。“烈火熊熊！”

这是他犯的第二个错误。他不知道明火会触发火焰报警器和自动消防装置。霎时间警铃大作，消防装置呲呲喷出水来，浇灭了火也浇灭了德拉科初入麻瓜界的自信。哈利听到警铃，立刻想到是新手厨师用了明火。他以为这位厨房杀手把厨房都炸了，急忙光脚冲进厨房。所幸厨房没炸，但看见德拉科可怜兮兮地举着魔杖还没反应过来就被浇成落汤鸡，听到脚步声就抬头瞪着哈利，配着狼藉一片的流理台和地板显得分外好笑。

“马尔福，麻瓜厨房不能用明火。”他板着脸说，但变调的声音出卖了他正在极力忍笑的事实，“这可得由你负责收拾干净。”

德拉科的脸由白转青再转红，“你该提醒我的！”

“你也没问我啊。”哈利无辜道。

“该死的麻瓜。”Alpha怒吼着。哈利背过身，丝毫不给面子地偷笑起来。

装修的事情算是告一段落。哈利回到工作岗位上，一段时间不上班他手头又积攒了些案子。魔法部知名工作狂忙的脚不沾地，每天几乎都睡在办公室里。当然，也就见不到德拉科了。

一开始他的忙一半是真一半假装。哈利不知道德拉科作何感想，反正他觉得挺好。这么多年作对下来，突然有天就要同住一个屋檐下，可他又想不到和德拉科除了互怼打架以外的相处模式。或许德拉科也自己过得挺自在——Alpha用空间咒给自己在公寓开辟出一个工作室重操旧业，圣芒戈的订单源源不断。

很快他就没时间想这些了。似乎是知道救世主重回岗位，各路犯罪分子挑衅似的活跃起来，今天偷窃明天抢劫，再加上躲藏在暗处的食死徒余党不时窜出来放一个黑魔标记，哈利忙的焦头烂额，不是在奔走在大街小巷追踪嫌疑人的痕迹就是证据文件满天飞的办公室里揪头发。其他办公室的要是一大早来找救世主，他们一定会看见黑发青年熬红了眼睛，挂着两个巨大的黑眼圈看向他们，或者支撑不住在羊皮纸堆里昏睡。

“你太拼了。”赫敏责怪他。罗恩已经辞职去笑话商店帮忙，同样被火爆的生意折腾的手忙脚乱，没有精力关心好友的境况，只剩下赫敏在百忙之中还劝着点。哈利无精打采地翻开一份文件，签名，“不忙不行啊。”

“身体会撑不住的。”赫敏道，揪起哈利的衬衫捻了捻，“你穿太薄了，晚上就这样在部里睡会感冒的。”

穿着单薄的救世主面无表情，“我快处理完这一桩案子了，弄完我就回家睡会。”

但是众所周知，波特的嘴骗人的鬼，傲罗总有破不完的案子。天气渐凉，加班的晚上哈利会给办公室施一个保暖咒语，再把壁炉拨得旺一些，免得感冒。

再者这么多天的拼命换来收获颇丰，他们顺藤摸瓜探到一个食死徒余党团伙，因此哈利更不会在这种关键时刻暂停工作。傲罗办公室灯火通明到凌晨，会议才刚刚结束，傲罗们个个哈欠连天。哈利撑着眼皮灌了一杯咖啡，准备再次通宵夜战，可是长久以来的疲倦击垮了他的精神，咖啡都救不回来。他趴在桌上就睡着了。

趴在桌上睡自然不踏实。哈利迷迷糊糊间觉得房间的温度在一点点下降，寒意浸透了制服。他意识到保温咒语似乎失效了，壁炉的火也灭了。这时候醒来补一个咒语才是正确的，但是他的眼皮仿佛重若千钧，费了好大劲才睁开一条缝。

他看见壁炉那边发出绿光，有人来了。

这下他清醒了许多，暗自绷紧了全身的每一块肌肉随时准备跳起暴打图谋不轨的入侵者。来人越走越近，一阵香气先于哈利的应激反应钻入鼻腔。

佛手柑，是德拉科。

哈利不明白这个崇尚养生拒绝熬夜的大少爷凌晨三点来这里做什么，他决定闭眼装睡。Alpha在他身边转了几圈，站定，小声念了几句咒语。哈利猛然感觉身上一暖，他掀开眼皮，从睫毛的缝隙里壁炉橘红色的火焰欢快地跳动着。

德拉科弯下身，佛手柑的气味一下子离哈利近了许多，打得他均匀的呼吸声一下子乱了。Alpha没反应，或许是没发觉，或许是好心的给哈利留面子，不戳穿他。突然哈利肩上一沉，淡淡的信息素裹住了Omega，让他不可控地安心下来。是德拉科脱下了自己的羊绒大衣，盖在哈利肩膀上。

“要感冒的，圣人波特，又没人要你这么拼。”他咕哝着，轻车熟路倒掉哈利杯子里早已冷掉的水，倒上新的，“到现在都没生病你就偷笑吧。”

哈利把脸埋在胳膊里，生怕德拉科发现救世主颤动的眼睫，暗自祈祷这位爷赶快停止不知从何而来的善心回家睡觉。事与愿违，德拉科完全没有走的意思，而是找了把扶手椅坐下来，右手撑住脸开始打盹。

哈利大胆了些，从手肘抬起眼睛悄悄看着。扶手椅上青年散开了辫子，发丝柔软地垂下来，在炉火的映照下不再是冷漠的淡金，而多了些橘黄的暖意，平外无故亲人了许多。

哈利瞅了他许久，确信他的确不会突然丢出来个咒语，才闭上了眼睛。或许是被佛手柑的气味蛊惑了，不知怎么这一次他睡得很沉。直到第二天早上他被同事推醒。

哈利打了个哈欠，睡眼惺忪地戴上眼镜，发现办公室除了同事正关切地看着他以外并无旁人，身上的羊绒大衣也不翼而飞，仿佛凌晨的造访是个梦境。

或许真的是做了个梦。哈利心想，马尔福怎么可能这么好心半夜来看他，除非伏地魔复活了。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

哈利的椅背上多了一条羊绒毯。

是条好毯子，质地绵密柔软，盖在身上暖洋洋的，一看见价格不菲。罗恩送给他的时候强调是自己给他挑的，目光却躲躲闪闪，哈利便有些怀疑他的话。来办公室汇报的傲罗们显然也不相信罗恩·韦斯莱会如此细心地送别人保暖的毯子，嘴上说着受害人食死徒线索证据案件进展，眼神却总忍不住往那条并不起眼的毯子上瞟。哈利无奈，敲了敲桌子让下属回神，“好好汇报。”

“哦。”下属收回视线，一板一眼说下去。临走前最终是按捺不住八卦心理，小心翼翼问：“波特先生……您和马尔福，不是，您和他是认真的么？”

哈利抬起头，皱了皱眉，“怎么突然问这个？”

“您这条毯子……”年轻的傲罗犹豫道，“是马尔福送您的吧？”

哈利正转着笔的手一顿，钢笔从他指尖落下来，啪地一声摔到地上。

“我想这与你无关，帕特里克先生。”

“但您……您和他之前完全没有传出风声，这么突然一定是有什么迫不得已的原因才结婚的对么？”可惜下属不太会看人脸色，固执地追问道。他不知道他已经很接近真相了。

“请做好你的本职工作，先生。”哈利的绿眼在标志性的眼镜框后眯了起来，凌厉非常。下属唯唯诺诺地离开了。哈利仰面靠在椅背上，疲倦地捏了捏眉心。羊绒毯的触感透过衣物，无比细腻柔软，确实很像马尔福会选择的物件。

这样一切就都说通了，罗恩的吞吞吐吐，和那天晚上像梦一样的经历。问题是，马尔福为什么要这么做？他们……一直是仇敌不是吗？就算不是仇敌了，关系也绝不算好。他有什么理由要过来照顾他呢？他想不明白。

另外让他烦心的就是帕特里克这样的人。他厌倦人们对他私生活的探知欲。

这些人通过影像报纸资料狂热的分析救世主的一颦一笑，对他的面部微表情几乎能做到了如指掌。在约定和马尔福一同外出时，他们自然能轻易看出微笑的面具之下是逢场作戏，勾起的手指每一个关节都叫嚷着不情不愿，更别提傲罗司里总有嘴碎的会把哈利·波特几乎每晚都宿在魔法部这事捅出去，桩桩件件都是波特和马尔福感情不佳的证明。综合在一起，又是足够斯基特一个月报道的好素材。除了公文信函，哈利每天都能收到大堆的信件，质问他，恳求他，让他烦不胜烦。

大战结束时哈利以为自己终于能过上正常的生活，后来才明白只要人们还记得他杀死了伏地魔，只要他还被叫成救世主，他就一天不得安宁。

不过想这些也没什么用。预言家日报他是早已经不看了，信件也请秘书帮忙分拣，只挑出工作相关和部分理智的粉丝信件回应，哈利把自己隔绝在工作的小世界里。只要不像帕特里克那样不识趣地自己凑上来，旁人投注来的各类眼光影响不到他。

这样的思绪没有困扰他太久，傲罗先生很快又投入到工作中，繁杂的事务让他无暇顾及其他。哈利照旧留宿在办公室，偶尔才在赫敏的威逼下回趟家躺一会。

但哈利知道马尔福会在他宿在办公室的时候来。救世主一忙起来就把自己当机器人，施加保暖咒是他最后用以抵御感冒的办法，常常是忙着忙着撑不住趴在桌上就睡着了。第二天早上他在沙发上醒来——沙发也是马尔福不知怎么搬过来的，身上盖着毯子。哈利心里别扭，总觉得欠了他什么，只得在永远在桌角备上一只茶杯放上茶包，请马尔福自便。这成了他们之间心照不宣的默契。

救世主顶得住高强度的工作，发情期这样的自然规律却是顶不住的。当他开始抑制不住地散发雪松的香气，时常觉得体温偏高心跳偏快的时候，赫敏强行给他放了一整周的假。聪明的女孩原先做好了心理准备，如果哈利坚持奋斗在破案前线，她就联合马尔福（对，马尔福，毕竟现在他是哈利的合法配偶）打晕哈利把他丢回去。有了绝对适配的Alpha，Omega的发情期会更加来势汹汹，就算哈利不同意她也得这么做。

然而哈利出乎意料地没做任何抵抗就乖乖收拾好文件麻利回家去。一方面是因为赫敏低估了上次医院事件对他造成的心理阴影——这辈子他都不愿意在外头浑身瘫软后面流水，成为欲望的奴隶了；再者，追缉食死徒的工作进展陷入僵局，虽然他心急如焚，可撑着在傲罗司硬拼毫无效率，只会拖累所有人的进度，还不如换个环境找找思路。他没有理由不回家。

于是哈利拖着有些虚浮的步子下班。打开门时暖意扑面而来，因伦敦冬日寒风而僵硬的身躯顿时放松下来。哈利惬意地叹了一口气，脱鞋进门。

他看见橘红的火焰在壁炉里熊熊燃烧着，德拉科在壁炉前的扶手椅上看书。Alpha即使在家也穿着衬衣马甲，右手袖子卷到肘部，脸色比平时红一些，似乎是热的。听见哈利进门的动静他抬起眼，轻飘飘地瞄了他一眼，随即眉头一皱，丢下书就朝他走来。

“格兰杰给你请假扔回来了？”他伸出手，暖和的手指浅浅碰了碰哈利泛红的皮肤，随即撤开。这足够他皱起眉头，“发情期快到了，难怪。”

“大概什么时候开始？”哈利不自在地侧了侧头——他不习惯和马尔福贴的那么近——摘下围巾挂到门口的衣架上，问道。

“依我看，今晚。”德拉科退开两步给哈利让路，顺手接过他手上的公文包，“圣人波特连发情期放假还放不下工作？傲罗司这么压榨他们的救世主？”

他略带嘲讽地语气让哈利略有些不爽。再者，过近的距离也让他本就在临界线的情欲蠢蠢欲动。Omega偏过头远离德拉科，语气不善，“我去洗澡，今晚速战速决。”

“不急。”Alpha却回答。金发青年一抬手，公文包自觉地飞进书房里去了。德拉科面色如常，略微低头俯视着哈利——这让救世主再次为这微妙的身高差距有些不爽——道，“在标记之前，得有点准备。”

“什么准备？”哈利一时摸不着头脑，警惕地看着马尔福，“你别想些有的没的，那不可能！”

“你说我在想什么？”德拉科皱起眉头，“波特，你自作多情的本事越来越大了。如果不是因为绝对适配，你觉得我会——”他咽了口唾液，上下扫视着哈利的身体，“会和你结婚吗？我只是想给你科普一点基础的生理知识。”

“没有就好。”哈利淡淡点头，“我也用不着你科普。霍格沃茨不是没有生理健康课。”虽然他大多数时候都睡过去了。

“用不着？”德拉科冷哼一声，“你知道抑制剂的原理吗？你知道为什么绝对适配让你从此只能靠着我定时给你脖子上咬一口而不能让你继续用你维持救世主体面的小针管吗？回答出来任何一个问题我马上标记完你你就可以上床睡觉。但我猜圣人波特当然不会纡尊降贵去听生理健康课，毕竟你有用不完的抑制剂和数不清的追求者不是吗？”

哈利像被施了锁舌封喉，一句有底气的反驳都说不出来。在这种类型的问题上，马尔福永远会占上风。

“不知道？预料到了。”德拉科报以嘲讽的微笑，“抑制剂就是人造信息素，Omega注射入后颈就形成一个类似暂时标记一样的效果骗过你体内的Omega本能，但是效果当然不如真正的Alpha信息素，这也是为什么你需要频繁地给你的腺体打针。但是碰到了绝对适配的信息素后你的本能就不会被那种低劣的仿制品骗过去了，只有真正的来自绝对适配对象的信息素才能缓解你的欲望，而且需要比一般的标记多得多。”

他的声音越到后面在哈利耳里就越模糊，缠绵地沾染透了属于Alpha的吸引力，令哈利头晕目眩。他暗暗掐了自己一把，意识到情况不妙，只想快点远离旁边这个麻烦制造者：“还有吗？没有我就去洗澡。”

德拉科夸张地做了个“请”的手势，“可没人拦着你，救世主先生，还是说你要人抱着你去吗？”

“去你妈的。”哈利比了个中指。再慢一步他就不知道自己还能不能保持理智，不去扑倒马尔福身上求他用力地操自己了——那是他最不想做的事。

他绝不臣服于生理本能。

哈利关上浴室门，踏进浴缸，发泄般打开水龙头，铺天盖地的冷水砸在他的身上，冷的他打了一个哆嗦，不过这正是他想要的：清醒，冷静，最大化避免AO之间暧昧不清的纠缠。他与马尔福之间除了一纸形同虚设的婚姻合同外什么都没有。

然而情潮并不放过他。他的皮肤变得无比敏感，本能地渴望有人去爱抚吸吮，后穴麻痒而空虚，寂寞地一张一合，等待着一根庞然大物去填满它。前端也挺立起来，在冷水地打击下颤颤巍巍发抖，吐露出清亮的粘液。雪松冷清的香味自他的每一个毛孔中爆发出来，黑发青年酸软地站不住，跪坐在冰冷的浴缸里。

或许是Omega的本能作祟，他觉得格外孤独。发情热让他浑身滚烫，但嗅着空气里满是他自己的味道又让他心凉。淋浴的水流铺天盖地砸落在他的身上，他的世界充斥着哗啦啦的水声，眼前世模糊的白色。他低下头，理智像是被龙卷风刮走了。

哈利伸出手握住自己的性器。

被欲望支配的Omega最是心急。他粗暴而毫无章法的撸动着，带着老茧的指尖重重地在马眼周围搓揉，很疼又很爽。他眯着眼，水帘隔开了现实和情欲的世界，让他抛弃一切羞耻心。他很快射出来第一次，白浊溅射在浴缸壁，又被水冲走。

他的后穴不甘寂寞地翕动，于是哈利把两根手指送进那紧致温热的甬道。纤细的手指在股间抽插，他躺下，抬起臀部迎合手指追逐快乐。快感一波波累积，但距离巅峰总是差那么一瞬。Omega几乎急的要掉眼泪。他张开嘴费力地喘息呻吟。

要一个Alpha。他的脑袋里蹦出这个念头，他想要一个Alpha掰开他的臀瓣，用他粗大火热的性器进入他，狠狠教训他不知羞耻的小穴直到受不了地啜泣。Alpha会顶进他的生殖腔，在里面成结，把所有的精液都射给他，把他干到怀孕。于是Omega一辈子都带着Alpha的味道。他想要一个Alpha深吻他到喘不过来气，有力的臂膀抱住他像是要把他嵌入自己的身体。他的乳头等着唇舌的手指的抚慰，他想要全身都布满深红青紫的吻痕。

他想做爱。

浴室门砰然打开，一团佛手柑的香气冲了进来，关掉一直放着冷水的莲蓬头。那人一边气急败坏语无伦次地骂着他，一边抓过干毛巾为哈利擦干身上每一处水渍。他的信息素对于现在的哈利来说简直是致命的吸引，哈利也遵从本能去做了——发情期的Omega只遵从自己的本能——他拽住Alpha的领子，靠在他颈侧吐气：“喂。”

“喂你个头啊！”德拉科抓狂地骂道，“波特你他妈就是个傻逼！发情就发情喊我一声会死吗？还开冷水？看你明天感冒烧死你我绝对不会看你一眼！傻逼！先把身体擦干了我马上临时标记你——操！你在干什么！”

哈利的回应是直接把他的衬衫扯开了，露出露出的脖颈锁骨白净漂亮，在哈利眼里出奇性感。Omega像树袋熊那样整个人挂在德拉科脖子上，嘴唇轻轻触碰那片露出来的肌肤。

“喂，”他又喊了一遍，睁开眼睛冲德拉科笑，“我想和你做爱。”

德拉科正在为他擦身体的手顿住了，“波特，如果我真这么做了，等你醒过来我保证你会后悔。”

“为什么？”哈利歪头，眼神迷茫无辜。他只觉得面前的Alpha身材很好，金色的头发柔软亮丽，灰蓝色的眼睛更是深沉地能把人吸进去，是他喜欢的长相；他的手往下摸，碰到一大团坚硬的鼓起，“你看你也硬了。”

“不能就是不能！”德拉科惩罚似地加重了力气，粗糙的毛巾蹭过哈利细嫩的大腿内侧，让他呻吟了一声。德拉科眼皮一跳。

波特的发情日，马尔福的受难日。他咬牙切齿地想，费了好大劲钳制住波特乱挥舞的手想把他从浴缸里抱出来，但这个粘人精死命不肯。浴缸里又湿又滑，德拉科也怕硬来会让哈利滑倒崴了脚，只好停在那保持住平衡。这让哈利有了得寸进尺的机会，手一路下滑，伸进德拉科的裤子里，握住那根被束缚住的大家伙。德拉科被他冰冷的手冷的一哆嗦，吼他：“波特，住手！”

波特垂着眼看他，他的眼神让德拉科心神一颤。他还是固执地轻声道：“操我。”

“马尔福，操我。”

这可是你自找的。德拉科吻上哈利时心想，你清醒过来后别翻脸不认账。

莲蓬头再次被打开，热水打在两具年轻结实的身体上蒸腾起雾气。Omega的皮肤因发情热和热水而泛起粉红，Alpha的手在他全身游走，照顾每一个敏感点。酥麻的快感从交缠的舌尖，被捏拧着的乳尖，抵在一起蹭来蹭去的性器发出，像电流一样传到全身。哈利没法抑制住自己的呻吟。他过于大声热情的吟哦让金发青年面红耳赤，只好更发狠地堵住他的嘴，让声音只能细细碎碎地从唇齿的缝隙间溜出来。

哈利一手放在两人的性器上，另一手就想往后面伸。Alpha发觉了他的动作，抓住他的手腕。

“进来……呜……”哈利委屈地望他，转过身就想把屁股往德拉科的性器上送。

“波特！”德拉科阻止了他。雪松的香气让他心旌神摇，如今金发青年也只是勉强维持着最后一丝理智，“你他妈清醒点！”

“我……”哈利急的红了眼眶，屁股翘的更高，“我难受……”

谁见过救世主这幅模样呢。德拉科闭眼，手指伸入哈利潮热的甬道。肠肉几乎是立刻就咬住了他，缠绵地挽留外来者。他找准Omega的敏感点，指尖一次又一次顶在那上面，他感到怀里的人在发抖，呼吸越来越急促。

在哈利射出来的同时，德拉科咬住他的后颈。大量信息素由此灌注入Omega的身体，标记成型。空气中佛手柑和雪松的气味逐渐融合，就像污浊的浑水逐渐清澈起来。

射了两次，哈利累的不行，靠在德拉科肩头昏昏欲睡。德拉科看他困得头一点一点的样子又气又无奈，只能忙前忙后地给两人擦干换上干净衣物，在救世主身上多丢几个保暖咒，再逼着他喝掉预防感冒的魔药看着他睡下才算完。

哈利睡的很沉，背朝德拉科侧躺着，后脑勺略长的黑发间露出半个鲜明的牙印。德拉科静静看了他一会，忍不住伸出手，捏了捏哈利的鼻子。黑发青年不满地哼了一声，软绵绵抓在德拉科的心上。

幸好没听你这个发情的色鬼的进去，他无声地说，不然我们就完了。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 新年快乐！


	6. Chapter 6

Episode. 6

偌大的卧室情欲蒸腾，回荡着两个人暧昧的喘息。哈利屈辱地跪趴在床上，昏暗的床头灯毫不留情地照亮他的身体，让他无处可避。在德拉科的摆布下他高高翘起臀部，露出流畅的腰线。他的头埋进胳膊肘里，用尽所有自持力不让自己从身后人手下逃开。他感到德拉科正在细致地涂抹润滑剂，灵活的手指沾着粘腻温热的液体在后穴口打转。他闭上眼，身体随着呼吸震颤，表情满是隐忍。

“放松点。”德拉科按揉着穴口轻声说。哈利本能的抗拒让他开拓甬道的工作极为艰难。

“你……自己……试试看！”哈利从牙缝里挤出声音。但他知道德拉科说的是对的。理智，理智，一切为了标记。他努力调整呼吸，让狂跳的心脏平缓下来，“你……快一点。”

德拉科没回话，身体力行地表示快一点是什么样。他曲起手指，像是在叩开那神秘之处的门，配合穴口的一张一缩送了一根手指进去，四处按揉搔刮。哈利大口呼吸着，试图缓解一些Alpha带来的刺激。

他的手指和自己的感觉完全不一样。哈利迷迷糊糊地想。修剪整齐的指甲轻轻刮过肠壁，带来一阵战栗的快感，随后恰好顶在最敏感的地方。黑发青年一惊，模糊地呻吟了一声，埋在手臂里的脸红的快要爆掉。他想要更多。

意识到找到了正确的地方，德拉科加快了开拓的速度。他停用了几天抑制剂，此刻情动使佛手柑的气味肆无忌惮地充斥着房间，试探着与雪松香气交融，让哈利头晕目眩。他感到Alpha伸入了第二根手指，接着是第三根，一齐在后穴内搅动，带给他比自我安慰更猛烈的快感。而备受冷落的分身因为后面的舒服更加胀疼，前端可怜地流出液体，蹭在床单上又湿又滑。哈利扭动身子，想伸出手去抚慰。

刚触碰到分身，他的手就被德拉科捉住了，让哈利觉得自己仿佛做了什么坏事般。

他抬头向后看去，金发青年的额发全被汗水打湿了，一缕一缕散下来贴在额头上，脸颊泛起薄红，嘴唇紧抿，显然也在艰难地忍耐。哈利挣开手，向后摸去，果不其然触碰到鼓鼓囊囊的一团——德拉科甚至还没有脱掉裤子，而哈利早已赤着身子任由他动作，这让他觉得羞耻；但是他的欲望让哈利有些高兴，觉得似乎扯平了。

“脱掉你的衣服。”他半睁着眼命令道。他不知道自己这副样子落在德拉科眼里是个什么情态。德拉科照做了，抽出手指，哈利本已适应了异物充斥的后穴不满地收缩两下，不满地咕哝道：“快一点。”

“这是你第二次催促我快一点了。”德拉科颇有压迫力地从后面按住他，原本扶着哈利的腰的左手带着微凉的温度一把握住哈利的分身撸动起来，“等会别后悔。”

哈利被情欲冲昏的大脑还没理清楚这句话的意思，德拉科的阴茎就顶在他的穴口浅浅戳刺着，既是试探也是刺激。哈利不由自主地摆腰想要迎合，Alpha却以为他要抗拒，手有力地掐住他的腰不让他乱动。

德拉科伏在他的背上，呼气潮热划过哈利敏感的耳廓：“可以了么？”

最后的清明摇摇欲坠哈利昏沉地点了点头，主动向后蹭了蹭。

德拉科无可抗拒地进入他。粗大的分身撞上敏感点，一下接着一下，哈利几乎跟不上他的节奏。黑发青年趴在床上，两腿抖得几乎跪不住，想往前躲开偏偏要害还被人拿捏在手中，想呻吟残留的自尊心提醒他不能在马尔福面前丢面子，只能一口咬住胳膊，把丢人的声音全部吞回去。

“咬自己做什么？”德拉科的声音里似乎带了点怒气，他的手臂被解救出来。

哈利侧头，抓过枕头赌气般继续咬着，再次被德拉科拿走，“你要是想被憋死就直说。”他掐住哈利的腰，不再专注于顶弄肠壁上的敏感点，而是向更深的地方探索。

……好热。

哈利睁开眼，碧绿的眼睫湿漉漉的，嘴唇嫣红，从中吐出喘息和按捺不住的细碎呻吟，白皙的皮肤被热气蒸成诱人的粉色。可能是佛手柑的气味迷惑了他，他控制不住地幻想身后人的脸，想要金发青年的手抚摸过全身，想要转过身与德拉科面对面，想要被他拥抱，最后亲吻上他浅色的嘴唇。

但德拉科的手除了安慰他身前的挺立就是扶着他的腰避免腿软摔倒，连顶弄敏感点都是为了让哈利放松以便寻找生殖腔的入口。他完全是按照合约办事。

Alpha的努力初见成效。哈利感到身体里一阵酸麻，隐藏在肠壁上的小口逐渐被顶开，吸吮着阴茎头部。随着最脆弱的地方被攻破，理智也全线崩溃。

本能终于占了上风，让冷静自持见鬼去吧。

哈利猛然翻过身，抱住因惊讶而停滞的Alpha，故意擦过他的唇角。

“波特，你……”德拉科后退了些许，分身从生殖腔中退了出来，引起后穴一吸一缩地表达不满。

“别废话！”哈利红着眼睛瞪他，因为眼中的水雾而少了些凶狠的味道，“你他妈还真只按契约做啊？好歹有个上床的样子！”

德拉科还没说什么，凶悍的格兰芬多狮一头撞上来，与他嘴唇相触，手也抱住了他。

这种感觉真他妈太对了。哈利喟叹一声，全心投入这个他觊觎了一晚上的吻。然而救世主的吻技并没有因为交过两个女朋友变好。他伸出的舌头非但没有在德拉科的嘴里制霸，反而被反客为主，亲了个七荤八素。Alpha的手也不再老实地停在腰间，而是四处肆意地抚摸，每经过一处都让情欲的火焰燃烧的更旺。

随着Alpha的闷哼和Omega被标记时的呻吟，这场漫长的纠缠终于落下帷幕。

他们都失控了。

哈利坐在床上，面对着德拉科放在卧室里的全身镜。纵欲后的清晨比宿醉醒来看着更加凄惨：他的嘴唇红的不像样，火辣辣的肿着，肩颈和腰间满是让人脸红的痕迹。他掀开被子下床，立刻发现这是个错误的决定——昨天跪得久了，到现在腿还是软的。再一看床单，更是惨不忍睹。

他一瘸一拐地蹭进了洗手间，看着浴缸又开始脸红，急忙撇开视线专心刷牙洗脸。热毛巾盖在脸上让他放松地叹了口气，从发情的余韵中脱离出来。随即昨晚的记忆慢慢回巢，哈利呻吟一声，刚要取下来的毛巾又盖回脸上。

他没脸见人了。很显然是他打破了契约，缠着马尔福像一对真正的恋人和他做爱。分明马尔福为了划清界限都把规矩定的事无巨细，也是那么做的，没有一丝出格的举动，但是自己……

他明明可以拒绝。有个声音在哈利的脑内蛊惑他，马尔福明明可以拒绝的，但他没有。为什么呢？不还是因为信息素。

是信息素让你失去了理智也让他失去了理智，你又能指责谁呢？生理本能么？现在醒过来了就好了。你们还是表面相敬如宾的仇敌（现在再叫仇敌似乎不太恰当，但是他一时找不到合适的代称）。只是上床了而已，没什么大不了的。

这个解释说服了哈利。一切都是信息素的错。他把毛巾挂在架子上，走出去准备从冰箱里找点什么吃的。一整晚的激烈运动消耗了太多体力。

他没在餐厅看见德拉科，只有热牛奶和吐司等着他。吐司烤的焦脆，夹着培根，闻起来香气四溢，不知是家养小精灵还是马尔福自己做的。不管是哪种，这份早餐做的着实很不错。

“波特。”德拉科从书房里转出来，手里拿着一板药片，“吃完饭吃这个。”

紧急避孕药，性行为后36小时内服用，一次一粒。哈利扫过铝皮包装上的字，掰开一片吞了下去。德拉科却没走，皱着眉头道：“昨晚……”

啊，他为什么非要提起来？哈利觉得自己脸上的热度节节攀升，急忙打断他，“信息素。你别有压力，咱们不是绝对适配嘛。再说是我先的。”

德拉科点点头，“可以。”

哈利抬头看他，那双灰眸里翻涌的情绪显然并不满意这个解释。事实上，哈利甚至无法定义他的眼神所代表的感情，硬要说的话，似乎是失望。

“我们就当是……一夜情好了。”他喃喃道，也不知道是说服自己还是说服对方。

德拉科眼里的感情没有减去一分。哈利看着，莫名有些心慌。他哥俩好地勾住德拉科的肩膀，强笑道：“那我们能不能……呃，以前的事情一笔勾销？以后我们就算朋友了。不然我们现在这关系也挺奇怪。”

呸，我都在说什么？越说越尴尬，哈利只想找个地洞钻进去，脸上硬撑着的微笑也快挂不住了。

“早就一笔勾销了。”

“什么？”哈利没反应过来，有些摸不着头脑。

“你的脑袋是打人柳的枝条做到吗波特？”德拉科敲了他的头一下，“还是说没把你当朋友的人会天天晚上给你送毯子？嗯？”

他抓了一下哈利的右手，随即放开，昂首挺胸地回房去了。留下哈利愣愣地看着他的背影。被抓过的右手烫的让人心慌意乱。

假期才过去两天，哈利已经有些坐不住了，只想回傲罗办公室继续他未竟的抓捕大业。然而碍于赫敏给他放假前的威胁“你要是敢提前一天来上班，韦斯莱笑话商店的新品一定第一个寄给你”，想起学生时代被韦斯莱兄弟的产品支配的恐惧，哈利老老实实缩在家里翻来覆去地研究带回来的卷宗，然而毫无头绪。

这天下午哈利实在闷的要长霉。屋内的暖气固然舒服的让人直打瞌睡，但格兰芬多从没有不好动的道理。想到搬到这里后自己竟然忙的连周围的街区都没怎么探索过，哈利更觉得自己没理由不下去走走。他套上外套，拿起围巾和帽子，想了想还是喊了一声：“我出去一下！”

“你去哪？”德拉科立刻出现在书房门口，“戴上手套。”

“哦。”哈利乖乖听话。他这两天怕冷得紧，“我去超市采购，家里的吐司快没了。”

“吐司还有两大包，”德拉科挑起眉，似笑非笑地看着他，“牛排蔬菜水果家里都有，纳西莎定期派家养小精灵来送的——我可没有主动要求，你不能让我拒绝母亲的好意。”

果然！这个巨婴！

哈利扶额，“我得去跟马尔福夫人谈谈。现在家养小精灵平权的观念深入人心，如果被人们知道了你家还有小精灵，可能会有麻烦。”

“波特，”德拉科蹙起眉头，“马尔福庄园的小精灵都有工资，两加隆一个月，大大超出现今法律规定和平均工资。如果来给我们家送东西，母亲会给它们算作加班，一银西可一次。你对现在的马尔福有什么误解？”

救世主被他说得哑口无言。德拉科再一次刷新了他固有的认知。

“时代在变化，而马尔福最善于趋利避害。”德拉科走上前，拽过哈利手里的围巾给他围上，“你想下去走走就去吧，看着点时间。”

“……哦。”哈利被德拉科推出门。

时值伦敦冬日。太阳隐藏在灰暗的层云后，看起来只是一个略白的亮斑。哈利贴着墙根，快步走过一个转角，把一阵湿冷的风甩在后面。他拉高围巾，看着呼出的白气凝结在眼镜上。他已经在周边街区转了两圈，记下了最近的杂货店和面包店的地址，看着天色渐晚就准备回家。天气真冷，他跺了跺脚，后悔出门的时候没给自己一个保温咒语。看看四下无人，他把手伸进衣袋，准备掏出魔杖。

“你还好吗？”背后突然有人问道，吓得哈利一抖，刚抽出来半截的魔杖又塞了回去。

一位妇人拉开了玻璃门，正眼神和善而关切地看着他。她有一双棕褐色的眼睛，约莫五十多岁，身材不高，脸上的皮肉呈现衰老的迹象；头发是浅褐色，烫成卷梳在耳边，有些老派的发型，却让整体的气质更加亲和，“冻坏了吧？要不要进来暖和暖和？”

“不用了，谢谢您的好意。”哈利道谢。他退开几步，看见挂在门前的招牌：“因诺森太太的鲜花”。

原来是一家花店，哈利此前从未发现过它。因诺森太太还在热情地劝他：“瞧你，耳朵都冻红了，快进来。”

盛情难却，哈利只好进了门。或许是因为冬天，店里的鲜花并没有想象中那么多，但空气中还是弥漫着一股长年累月的香味，让人感到十分放松。因诺森太太进了里间，不一会儿捧出一杯红茶递给哈利。黑发青年啜饮了一口，觉得全身都暖了起来。

“谢谢您。”他再次真诚地道谢。茶的味道让他想起韦斯莱夫人。

“Not at all, boy. 冬天可真难熬，你说是不是？说实话，你让我想起来我的儿子——他和你差不多大。”

告辞时，因诺森太太硬是往哈利手里塞了一束百合。

“只是一点小礼物。”她微笑道，“欢迎来到这片街区住。”

“这怎么好意思……”哈利脸红了，显然因诺森太太把他当成了新搬来的租客，而他一向不擅长这种母亲般热情对待他的人，从韦斯莱夫人到因诺森太太都是这样。但因诺森太太始终坚持，他也只好攥着百合，手足无措地回了家。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

救世主这三个字天生就与安逸闲适不搭调，即使哈利已经完成了他的历史使命，他的英雄主义情结也不允许他好好休息超过三天。赫敏给他七天假，他能老老实实待三天半就是极限。可是赫敏三令五申不让他提前复工，哈利也没办法。幸好他把有用的卷宗全部带了回来。

哈利不知道德拉科在家常用哪些房间，反正他放假这些日子霸占了唯一的书房。救世主不是什么整洁的人，卷宗从文件夹里拿出来后就东一张西一张地堆放着，大大破坏了原本井井有条的排布。德拉科很看不上他的脏乱差行为，而哈利坚称这叫乱中有序，还坚决不让德拉科动这些资料。德拉科无奈，只好把常看的书都放进了客厅的书架。于是一个人用书房一个人在客厅，算是相安无事。

在家办公和在傲罗司还是有些区别的，最显著的就是多了个管他的人。如果哈利太过废寝忘食，金发青年会千方百计地逼迫他按时吃饭或睡觉，稍有反对就以“这是契约的一部分，保证你的身体健康”为理由，一张婚前协议硬生生变成了板砖，哪里需要压制哈利往哪里搬。

黑发青年受不了了，出言抗议：“如果我没记错，协议有说‘不得干涉对方的生活’吧？”

“这是格兰杰的嘱托。”马尔福信誓旦旦。哈利一核实，果然。虽然不知道为什么赫敏会和马尔福有联系，还站到了同一条战线上，但是有赫敏撑腰，德拉科显得底气十足。

那副得意洋洋的样子够招人烦的。

不过黄金男孩仍然不放弃任何一个抗议的契机。德拉科逼着他睡下，他就等熄灯后悄悄溜去书房继续工作。为了不被发现，他甚至披上了隐身衣，一时间梦回霍格沃茨。

放假的最后一晚也同样。明知道要早起上班，但哈利就是翻来覆去睡不着，干脆想着再去找找线索。他轻轻打开房门，蹑手蹑脚地经过德拉科的房间溜进书房，然后坐下来，无声咒Lumos，轻车熟路地从随意叠放的现场照片下找出合订在一起的卷宗。但是找到插着书签的那一页后他愣住了。书签摆放的位置与原来不一样。

有人翻看了他的文件。哈利用手比划了一下。没错，虽然只是细微的角度差异，但他毕竟是个优秀的傲罗，破案并不全靠他的勇气和出色的黑魔法防御术，这点细节他一看一个准。有人动过这些文件，并费尽心思把它摆回原位，显然是不想让他发现。哈利掀起文件夹，眼尖地从桌面上拈起一根纤长的睫毛，是淡金色的。

当然是马尔福，这个家里想必也不会有别人进来。但是重点是，他为什么要看这些追捕在逃食死徒的文件？

哈利有些不敢往下想下去。如果马尔福真的和食死徒联系上，为他们提供傲罗办公室这边的消息，那该怎么办？但这种可能性很小，马尔福一家不管如今风评如何，都是在食死徒那边被认为是彻头彻尾的叛徒而划清界限了。但没准呢？马尔福家出了名的巧舌如簧善于给自己脱罪，就算不是德拉科有心，难保卢修斯会……

“你是夜游成习惯了吗？”低沉的男声突然炸响，哈利手一抖，魔杖摔在了地上。他这才发现隐身衣不知什么时候滑落在地上。

德拉科倚在房门上，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他，脸色不太好看。哈利莫名有种被教授逮住的心虚感，可这不是重点，他决定单刀直入：“你是不是看了我的文件。”

“圣人波特怕不是还在青春期，什么事都要叛逆一下才舒服。明天早上你起不来……”

“与你无关。”哈利打断了他，“别跟我废话，你是不是看了我的文件——书签的位置有变化，你的睫毛掉在文件夹下面。你骗不过我。”

“既然你已经推断出来了，那么我有什么好说的？”德拉科抱着胳膊，似乎浑不在意的样子。哈利一看到他露出这副表情就来气，三两步上前揪住他的领子：“你为什么要看我的卷宗？”

金发青年并不动怒，只是偏开了视线。他的本意是不想吵架，落在黑发青年的眼里却是心虚的铁证。哈利冷笑一声，“别找借口，这与契约无关。说吧，谁让你做的，卢修斯·马尔福还是……”他咽了咽，“你自己？”

“你已经给我定罪了。”德拉科轻声说，摊开手，“来吧，波特，给我一个昏昏倒地，把我捆去傲罗司然后说这就是凶手，然后把我全家都关进阿兹卡班就像他们一直想做的那样。如果你真的相信我会去做那些事，或者策划那些事，你就来抓走我，我绝无怨言。”

他甚至把魔杖塞进了哈利的手里。

这是反向的威胁，也是赌哈利对他还有一丝信任。死对头这么多年，他不信哈利真的视他为十恶不赦之人。黑发青年太过了解他，知道他的本质是个胆小鬼，只会被恐惧推动去杀人，还会败给自己的软弱。

果不其然哈利软下了表情，“马尔福……”

“我现在给你解释。”德拉科接着说，“闲暇之余我读了一些犯罪学相关的书，看你的文件只是出于练手。不想让你发现也是没打算公布我的想法。实际情况就是这样。不过圣人波特估计是不会相信我这个前食死徒的，谁让我他妈的手上还带着这个该死的标记？”

他拉起左手腕的衣袖，很快又放下去，苍白肤色上的印记刺目地让黑发青年眼睛发酸。

哈利无话可说。

黑发青年松开了揪住德拉科衣领的手，第一次主动拥抱了面前的青年，“对不起，德拉科。”

他的胳膊温和地环住他的背，连雪松的味道都带了丝愧疚的意味。德拉科深吸气，让自己平静下来，“没事了。”他回抱住哈利。

环住德拉科的胳膊又紧了些。哈利心想，或许他应该学会去信任这个人。

他变了太多太多。

两个月前，曼彻斯特市一名麻瓜突然失踪，家人随后报案。五天后，一名钓鱼爱好者在默西河东岸发现了这个人的尸体。发现时，尸体已经被水泡的不成人形，但是并没有明显外伤。解剖发现死者的肺部残余有吸入的泥沙，各脏器中含有硅藻，以及严重的肺水肿。根据家人的描述，此人生前因为工作压力和婚姻不幸，已经患上了重度抑郁和焦虑症。他身上携带的阿米替林药片证实了这一点。这似乎只是一名抑郁症患者不堪疾病折磨选择跳河的自杀案件。麻瓜警察以此结论结案。

但不为人所知的是，他们结案的另一原因是傲罗办公室介入了调查。巫师能看出来死者生前曾受过钻心剜骨的折磨。大战之后，整个巫师界，尤其是纯血家族对麻瓜的态度都有所转变，最有嫌疑的就是至今仍然在逃的部分食死徒。问题是食死徒凭借着什么因素选中了受害者。是因为他的心理疾病让掩盖罪行变得更加容易，还是只是无规律的屠杀？

随即新的案件出现了。这次被杀害的是一名孕妇，居住在利物浦。同样，麻瓜警察接手时只能判定是死者自杀，然而她的父母丈夫坚称她绝不可能杀害自己的孩子，并通过媒体把案件公之于众，造成了极大的社会影响。哈利注意到了这宗案件，派出傲罗去调查。果然傲罗司检验出她是被钻心剜骨折磨多次后，被摄魂术控制用刀刺向自己的肚子而亡。

这起案件在例行询问受害人家属时找到了突破口：受害人的丈夫的母亲是一名哑炮，外祖父母曾在第一次巫师大战追随过邓布利多。傲罗们立刻抓住这条线索，去寻找和第一宗受害人有亲属关系的人里是否存在和魔法世界息息相关的人。果不其然，那个人的叔叔是一名巫师，在大战时牺牲。

所以基本能够确定食死徒在寻找并杀死看似普通却和魔法世界有联系的人。他们的动机可能是为了复仇，也可能是为了扼杀埋藏在普通人中的巫师血统。毕竟在食死徒的思想中，这种血脉已经被污染了。

目标既已确定，食死徒的行踪却无从查起。受害人的遇害地点和抛尸地点不在同一处，而犯人扫除了一切会暴露他们行踪的痕迹。这就是哈利和整个傲罗司目前发愁的事情。他们考虑过排查类似于前两个受害人的麻瓜并加以保护，但想想都知道这种人光伦敦地区可能都有成千上万，一个个分派人手保护不现实。

而在傲罗们焦头烂额期间，普雷斯顿再度发生同类案件。两名儿童的尸体被一名流浪者发现。他们躺在市区最大的商业街边，浑身伤痕累累，除了一些魔法的痕迹外，大多数竟是指甲或牙齿造成的。经调查，这两个孩子是表兄弟，他们共同的外祖母是一名巫师，原姓罗齐尔*，因为爱上麻瓜而被家族除名。其中较小的孩子，叫罗纳尔多的已经表现出魔法天赋，不出意外的话，四年后他会成为霍格沃茨的新生。

案件的不顺利让哈利感到十分挫败，开过会后他决定要自己看看尸体和现场，试图找到一些线索。他去了第二位受害人的家里。那位女孩只有25岁，照片上的她带着一顶草帽，站在埃菲尔铁塔前和她的丈夫一起露出灿烂的笑容，左手微微护住小腹。然而现在她是一具苍白的的尸体，鲜血从被剖开的腹部流出来，把全身的衣服染成殷红色，表情无比痛苦骇然。

哈利盯着那张照片，上面的两个人幸福祥和，现在却一个人躺在冰冷的停尸间，一个流尽了泪水。他耳边似乎又响起了尖叫，看见了一片绿光——

妈妈……莉莉·波特被伏地魔杀死时，怕是也这样不甘而绝望吧。

他用力眨了眨眼，把泪水逼回眼眶里。

金斯莱为他挂上傲罗徽章时，他曾迷茫过自己的选择。他的人生始终被救世主的诅咒推动前进，害过很多人也救过很多人，每一次都身不由己。成为傲罗是受四年级时假穆迪的影响，可是这个职业到底意味着什么，他从来没想过，也没有时间去想。然而看着受害人的冰冷尸体在眼中慢慢与母亲的面容重合，哈利第一次有了“必须找出凶手”的强烈愿望，不仅仅是为了破案或者剿清食死徒余孽，就像——就像他有了私心。他想，这是为了母亲，所以案子非破不可，越快越好。

日子一天天过去，食死徒随时可能再次有所行动，傲罗们却一无所获。麻瓜世界的抗议呼声一浪高过一浪，就连麻瓜首相也被惊动，通过金斯莱向他施压；丽塔·斯基特不知从哪得出了消息，写出一篇文章来，详细说明了这两起麻瓜案件与魔法世界的关系，幸好被高层压了下去。

这时别说是德拉科，就算是洛哈特说他有所发现，哈利也不得不死马当作活马医去听听看。他拽着金发青年坐下，眼神充满乞求，坚持要他说说看法。

德拉科却被他盯得不自在，“看我干什么？”他蛮横地下令，“转头，波特，把你腌渍过的癞蛤蟆一样的眼睛挪开。”

哈利有样学样地强硬道，“把你比核桃还小的大脑专注在卷宗上，马尔福。”

马尔福看起来恨不得封住他的嘴，“我的大脑再怎么小，肯定也是比你的要大一些的。你别忘了这是你在求我帮你。”

“你自己翻的卷宗，什么时候是我求你了？”

“难道圣人波特还有别的选择？”德拉科呛他。哈利焉了。

德拉科抽出魔杖，“地图飞来。”

金发青年把英国地图铺展开放在桌上，俯下身子开始在上面一边写写画画一边指点给哈利看，“曼彻斯特和利物浦之间只有35英里，普雷斯顿也和利物浦只有29英里左右，距离都不远，在这一带，”他以曼彻斯特、利物浦和普雷斯顿为顶点，画出一个三角形，并标注出中点，“那些人很可能在这个中点处落脚。另外，你可以想一想这附近有没有可疑的案件发生。”

哈利开始有些懂了，他接过铅笔也开始标注起来，“三月十七号，圣海伦斯报告一起魔杖失窃案，四月四号，五号，博尔顿市发生同类型案件两起，但是这几宗案件的魔杖都已经追回了，只不过……”

“被折断了？”

哈利惊奇地看着德拉科，“是的，被折断了，而且犯人只抓到一个，而且是个哑炮。他招供自己十分嫉妒巫师，所以做出这种举动。这个人已经被关进阿兹卡班了。你是怎么知道的？”

“猜的。”德拉科伸了个懒腰，“我的建议是，再去提审这个人。”

哈利点头，“你是说他被食死徒胁迫去偷这些魔杖的？但他为什么要还回来？而且偷了有什么用？魔杖都毁坏了。”

金发青年一脸恨铁不成钢的样子，“波特，你这么没常识吗？你不知道魔杖毁坏之后和主人的联系就会自动断裂？如果你还保留着你那根冬青木魔杖，可以检测一下，那根魔杖应该完全检测不出来它原先被谁持有了。”

“所以……”

“所以他们是仿造了几根魔杖丢出来戏弄你们的。食死徒早在你爸那一辈就开始研究自制魔杖了。但是一直没有成功，毕竟他们没有奥利凡德那样家学渊源。”

哈利被说服了，“我现在就去傲罗司。”

“你也不看看现在几点了。”德拉科打了个哈欠，“傲罗司不是二十四小时值班吗？给他们去个电话。至于你，现在睡觉。”

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

“那可是马尔福啊！我们怎么能信任一个前食死徒？”

帕特里克激动地快要把桌子拍碎了，哈利在试图让他冷静一点，“帕特里克，我们得承认马尔福说的有道理……”

在德拉科和哈利的预想里，金发青年的破案思路可以一消整个傲罗司上空挥之不去的愁云。那些傲罗毕竟没有打入过食死徒内部，只会莽撞地在外围突破，这也是他们遇到困境就只能像无头苍蝇一样乱转的原因。然而他们低估了那些人心中的固执和偏见。傲罗们并不相信马尔福。

“您忘了他之前做过什么事了吗？他试图谋杀过邓……”

哈利的语气严厉起来，“帕特里克！”

年轻的傲罗这才意识到自己越矩了，收声坐下，眼里还是有不服气的意思。

傲罗队长环视一圈会议室，发现所有人虽然闭上嘴不再出声，但表情都是明晃晃地不信任和赞成帕特里克的。哈利提高声音，“难道有人能有比马尔福的更可行的方案吗？有的话，请现在就提出来，我们时间不多了。”

会议室陷入了沉默。过了一会，比利·布莱特曼举起手，“我们或许可以……呃，暂时性恢复所有人身上的综丝，从中搜查可疑的动向？”

“不行，全英国多少巫师你有算过吗？再说你怎么分辨谁是可疑的？”其他傲罗立刻否决了他的意见。布莱特曼或许也是知道自己的提议实在很扯，不好意思地搔搔头发。

哈利抱起胳膊，“还有别的意见吗？”他扫视一圈，被他的目光触及到的傲罗纷纷低下头，“那么，就按照之前提出的办。齐默先生，罗塔先生，麻烦你们去阿兹卡班提审；剩下的人分成两队，去维甘周边走访调查。还有别的问题吗？”

帕特里克再次站了起来，“波特先生，马尔福是个前食死徒，我们怎么知道他到底是怎么想的？他为什么要帮我们？说不定……说不定他给我们提供线索恰恰是要误导我们啊！”

又是质疑。

哈利很清楚被质疑的滋味如何，那种被所有人怀疑孤立，受尽冷眼的经历他有过许多次。他心里一阵无名火起，站起来逼视着帕特里克，一双绿眼是从未有过的冷峻，“帕特里克，你听好：你的职责是服从而不是质疑。再者，马尔福是什么样的人，他做过什么没做过什么，我最清楚，这不容你置喙。听明白了吗？”

没人见过哈利·波特发过这么大的火，办公室安静的落针可闻。

"都愣着干什么？行动！”

傲罗们应声散去。哈利回到办公室，准备再整理整理材料，却迎来了一个意想不到的访客。

罗恩辞职后去了笑话商店帮忙，因为生意兴隆，也没什么时间和哈利相聚。今天看到他面色有些憔悴，衬得头发更红了，表情却是兴高采烈的。哈利看到老友突然出现也是又惊又喜，两人拥抱了一下。

罗恩当然不可能只是来和老朋友闲聊，他是给哈利送新产品的。韦斯莱双子赚了足够的经费搞科研，便迫不及待开始引入麻瓜的电子产品并针对巫师加以改造。魔法手机和电脑自此走进了千家万户。朋友间无需礼节性的寒暄，罗恩直切正题地给哈利介绍了基于追踪术和Keyhole软件的电子“活点地图”。

“至少目前能做到全英国覆盖。哈利，想想看，你可以掌握犯人的动向，而所需要的只是一台电脑和逃犯的名字。”

这确实对傲罗司破案有重大意义。

“但我们对那些食死徒的信息一无所知。”短暂地高兴后，哈利又开始发愁。

罗恩拍拍他的肩膀，“别灰心，老兄，马尔福不是提了办法吗？或许很快你们就能有所突破了。”

“你听起来很信任马尔福嘛。”哈利惊讶道。他也就算了，罗恩当初可是最看不惯马尔福的那个人。

“我觉得他讲的很有道理。再说了，兄弟，这都多少年过去了，那点恩怨还不能一笔勾销吗？”罗恩道，“哈利，我一直觉得你是受战争和过去影响最深的那个。我很抱歉作为朋友也没办法帮助你，但你得向前看。现在你和他绑定了，不妨试着接受他。”

哈利愣愣地看着罗恩，“你怎么态度转变这么大？”

“可能是年龄到了。”罗恩故作沧桑道，“笑话商店过早地蹉跎了我的青春。”

“别扯，你分明乐在其中……等下，你他妈怎么知道的马尔福提了什么计划？”

黑发青年怒视着好友，摊开手，“伸缩耳给我！”

罗恩咧开嘴大笑，在哈利抓住他前钻进绿色的火焰里不见了。

次日，齐默和罗塔带来了犯人的口供。那个哑炮口风很紧，用了吐真剂才撬开他的嘴。果不其然，他承认自己是被收买了，幕后买家承诺他事成之后会改造他的血脉，让他像任何一个巫师一样施法炼药；如果他被抓获，买家也会派出人手把他从阿兹卡班捞出来。

说起来他和费尔奇也有相似之处：都是渴望魔法而不得，一生在麻瓜和巫师的夹缝间生存，找不到自己的归属的人。无论是把魔法速成班的广告纸视若珍宝的费尔奇，还是为获取魔法血脉铤而走险的犯人，想想也都挺可怜的。哈利不由得唏嘘。

此外，除了哑炮的确是受人指示之外，审讯没有提供更多信息。幕后人从来是使用邮局猫头鹰与哑炮联络的，他们没有见过面。傲罗们听到这里，都有些失望，暗想线索又中断了。

哈利却不这么看，他来回转了两圈，绿眼睛亮了起来：“齐默，罗塔，麻烦你们去邮局查一查猫头鹰飞行记录。如果没猜错的话，肯定有几只猫头鹰在那段时间被食死徒控制了。他们知道猫头鹰邮局管理松懈，专人时常半个月才清点一次。”

这的确是食死徒谨慎，钻了空子才能做到，然而他们不知道猫头鹰身上都有乔治他们的魔法标记——用作测试电子活点地图。食死徒可不会关心科技发展。

有这一条线索辅助，去维甘走访调查的傲罗们搜寻的范围便小了很多，很快定位到维甘的老工业区。这一带在第一次工业革命时十分兴旺，但在五六十年代后随着经济重心的转移，地位逐渐下降，如今只留下一排排破旧的老屋摇摇欲坠和无家可归的流浪者在冬日的寒风中瑟瑟发抖。屈居于这种地方对于眼高于顶的食死徒余党也算是做出了莫大的牺牲。

可是这种牺牲，伏地魔根本不会放在眼里。哈利实在不明白为什么有人能心甘情愿为视他们为工具的伏地魔卖命。若是像德拉科那样被逼迫的也就罢了，可现在那个没鼻子还秃顶的人都化成飞灰了，这些人图什么呢？

不过任务第一，不容分神。收回思绪，傲罗队长无声无息地贴墙走动，慢慢绕到屋前。破旧的老屋墙面斑驳，稍有触碰大块的墙皮便簌簌落下。几个新手菜鸟紧张地气都不敢喘，干脆给自己施了一个无声无息咒。

哈利经验十足，和身后的傲罗们对视一眼，所有人心领神会，都掏出来魔杖藏在外衣里。哈利晃了晃魔杖尖，一个咒立停发出，静音咒被消解了。随后，他拿出伸缩耳，施了一个混淆咒后，把它从门缝里塞进去，另一端放进耳朵。屋里闷闷的说话声音清晰地传来：

“下一个目标……”

“对，斯托克波特，迪赛那个泥巴种……”

“别他妈提这个名字，我要吐了。叫，叫什么好呢？”

“就叫猎物怎么样？”

“你真看得起这些泥巴种。他们都是灰尘而已，我们继承主人的意志清扫他们罢了。猎物还需要猎人费心思设下陷阱，可你看，我们杀他们不跟手指碾死蚂蚁似的，哈哈哈哈哈……”

“那些傲罗不会发现这里吧？”

“范围那么大，那些废物排查到猴年马月啊？别他妈瞎操心。来来来喝酒，我好不容易偷来的火焰威士忌！”

“说得对！来，干一杯！”

目标还在喝酒，正是收网的大好时机。哈利朝队员们使了一个眼色，率先踹开了门：“速速禁锢！昏昏倒地！”

霎时间两个人被他放倒。傲罗们紧跟其后，一窝蜂冲进屋内。剩下的食死徒很快反应过来，挥舞着魔杖开始负隅顽抗。他们穷凶极恶地喊出不可饶恕咒，危险的光束一道一道朝傲罗们射去。但这些人只是逞匹夫之勇，黑魔法的水平也并不高深。傲罗一方势不可挡，很快食死徒歪七扭八躺了一地，定身的定身昏迷的昏迷。

解决最后一个食死徒的时候出了点意外，帕特里克和布莱特曼扭着他试图让他跪下，刚准备夺走魔杖，没想到走投无路的凶徒突然爆发，魔杖指着哈利，嘶吼道：“阿瓦达索命！！！！”

绿光只短暂地亮了亮便熄灭了。哈利轻松地躲过了这一击，顺手补了一个除你武器过去。他捡起魔杖，走到瘫软在地上的凶徒面前。

“山毛榉木的，”他认出来这正是失踪的魔杖之一，于是把它放进证物袋，准备待结案后物归原主。黑发傲罗走到战果面前，他们有的人昏昏沉沉，有的动弹不得，狰狞地怒视着哈利，却因为禁言咒一句话都说不出来。

“你已经发出阿瓦达索命了，却因为魔杖的不适配失败，就像伏地魔为了追求不属于他的权势而死。这世界很公平不是吗？是你的总会是你的；不是你的，迟早要拿回去。”哈利摇摇头，拍拍手：“伙计们！收工！今晚庆功宴不醉不归！”

所有人都欢呼起来。

破釜酒吧的一角占满了傲罗，酒杯碰撞在一起发出脆响。老板笑逐颜开，殷勤招待，黄油啤酒和火焰威士忌就没断过供应，但总过不了多久就被喝的一干二净，酒瓶杂七杂八堆在桌角和地上。但是气氛不仅没有冷却的架势，反而进一步高涨。喝到后面，他们都等不及酒水慢腾腾倒进杯子，干脆直接抓起酒瓶喝起来。

“对瓶吹！对瓶吹！好啊！”

哈利抹了抹嘴角的酒液，重重把酒瓶跺在桌上。一整瓶火焰威士忌让他的大脑飘飘忽忽，脸颊发烫。他裂开嘴冲着所有人笑，解开两粒衬衫扣让自己凉快凉快。

“光喝酒有什么意思？”有人提议，“来玩点游戏才刺激。”

“行啊！”大家都来了兴趣，“玩什么？”

真心话大冒险虽然老土，但是在巫师界还算得上新兴事物。在这帮醉鬼眼里，这的确是极富乐趣的助兴节目，更别提跟他们一起的还有救世主先生——谁不想知道点救世之星的小秘密或者让他做出点刺激又大胆的行为呢？

一把牙签中抽出一根折半，一顿搓揉后，负责抽签的齐默神秘兮兮地露出牙签的顶部。所有人依次兴奋又激动地抽出一根。抽到长签的松了一口气，左右瞄着看谁是那个倒霉蛋，尤其盯着哈利。意识到大家都在看自己，哈利晕乎乎展示出手里的签——是长签。

所有人齐刷刷叹了口气，让第一个倒霉蛋甚至有些尴尬。第一个问题也中规中矩：“谁是你最崇拜的人”，回答也是意料之中的“哈利·波特”。那人坐下，灌了一大口酒。

接下来的几轮，哈利的运气出奇的好，一次都没被抽到。他也不问问题，懒懒地倚在沙发上，瞪着迷蒙失神的绿眼睛傻笑或小口啜饮啤酒。下一个人选了大冒险，被要求去找一个人请他喝杯酒，那位生性沉默寡言的傲罗憋红了脸，最后选择了惩罚措施，吹了一整瓶火焰威士忌；其后有人被要求闭眼走直线，果不其然摔了个马趴，引来笑声一片。

终于再下一轮，看着时间不早，傲罗们便决定这是最后一轮。所有人忐忑地从齐默微微颤抖的手中抽出牙签，扫视过旁边的人。长签，长签，长签，还是长签。哈利都快忘了自己还在酒吧，昏昏欲睡地摸索着抽过签。再次集中在他身上的目光让他醒了神，一看手里：短签。

破釜酒吧再次爆发出巨大的起哄声。酒鬼们拍着桌子，跺脚吹口哨，要有多热闹就有多热闹，要不是有静音咒隔着，怕是屋顶都被他们的喧哗声掀翻了。等不及他们安静一点，就有人抢着问：真心话：您和马尔福是怎么相爱的呢？

周围太吵了，哈利几乎什么也没听清，只勉强捕捉道“马尔福”的音节。他凑过去让提问那人重复一遍。听明白后他哑然，这问题他没法回答啊。

他们之间只有一纸契约，和天杀的绝对适配而已。

酒劲再次涌上头，黑发青年只觉得头越来越沉。他不说话，别人却等的不耐烦了，嚷着：“哈利，快回答啊！”一类的话，吵得哈利心烦。

“要不换大冒险吧。”不知是谁解围，醉鬼们倒也好打发，还真的开始思考起来。有人说，要不波特队长去找个人接吻？

要是清醒，他们定不可能提出这样的要求——这简直就是赶着把哈利往小报记者的笔杆子上送。但是此时此刻谁也没有考虑这个问题。所有人再次起哄起来。

哈利皱了皱眉，倒也听话，摇摇晃晃站起来，四处张望，好像真在想合适的对象。昏沉间，他看见一头熟悉的金发推开酒吧的门，朝他走过来。他好像在说着什么，气氛立刻冷了下来。

那人问他怎么喝这么多，旁人答破了案子在庆功，语气不知是排斥还是尴尬，哈利听着就想皱眉。他还没来得及生气，那人轻柔地揽过他，让他靠在自己胸前，轻易抚平了黑发青年的无名怒火。哈利睁开眼睛，一双灰蓝色的眸子望着他，温柔的像包容一切的海。

“德拉科？”他咕哝着问。

这像是明知故问。金发青年正要惯性地讽刺救世主把自己喝成这样，哈利却根本不等他的回答，抬起头，不假思索地吻上德拉科的嘴唇。

不愧是哈利·波特，永远都这么出人意料。德拉科完全愣住了，哈利浑然不觉，手臂环上德拉科的脖子，舌尖也悄悄探出。

这个带着酒味的吻似乎也把德拉科熏醉了，他并没有理智地推开哈利，而是开始回吻，吮吸舔舐着他的唇瓣，并很快反客为主，细密的水声从唇齿相接的地方传出来，让两人都脸红心跳。等他们终于分开，哈利软着脚站都站不稳，醉意和这段时间积压下来的困倦终于压倒了他。黑发青年头一歪，靠在德拉科肩膀上不管不顾地睡着了。坠落梦乡的前一秒他的鼻梁一轻，有人为他摘掉了眼镜。

傲罗们酒都被惊醒了，愣愣地盯着这两个人看。

明天必定是要上报纸了吧。德拉科苦笑，点了点头就把哈利带走了。

TBC.


	9. Chapter 9

午后的阳光透过窗帘缝撒进房间，照亮了床上一个缩在被子里的人影。黑发青年把被子全部卷在身上，转过身背对光线来源。似乎是嫌阳光扰人清梦，他蹙眉，把头埋进枕头里，嘴里嘟嘟哝哝着：“太亮了……”  
这样缩了一会，他又迷糊了起来。朦胧中房门吱呀一声开了，窗帘沙啦作响，房间又恢复了昏暗。哈利心满意足地再次睡了过去。  
不知过了多久后，他被手机嗡嗡的震动声吵醒，闭着眼睛伸出手去摸，打开翻盖后不小心按在挂断键。他也就顺手拿过来看了看时间：晚上八点多了。他几乎整整睡了一天。  
被挂断的是赫敏的来电，除她的以外，未接来电有十几个之多，短信更是数不胜数。哈利被这阵仗惊醒了，急忙揉揉眼睛坐起来，戴上眼镜给赫敏打回去。  
“嗨，敏……”  
“你终于接电话了！”电话那头，赫敏的声音少有的急切，“今天的预言家日报你看了吗？”  
“没啊，你知道我早就不看这些玩意了……难道？！”哈利瞪大了眼睛。  
长久未破的案件突然结束，因此庆功会上他喝了远超过自己酒量的威士忌，到最后除了眼睛是睁着的他几乎就是睡着了。和同事们一起玩真心话大冒险的记忆也只剩下抽签。至于自己有没有抽到短签，回答了什么问题或者做了什么糗事他一概不知。至于怎么回的家，他更是毫无印象。  
难道他做了什么丑事被斯基特拍到了？  
“哈利，我先问你，你和马尔福现在究竟怎样了？”赫敏突然话题一转，哈利更加困惑：“我俩……该怎么样怎么样啊，关系没有好转也没有恶化。”  
“那……”女孩似乎想说什么，却又改变了主意，“没事。这次上报从你和马尔福的声誉来看没有影响，反倒让大众更相信你们俩情比金坚了。”  
赫敏似乎冷静了下来，但说出的内容让哈利更加心惊胆战，“赫敏，到底是……”  
“你自己看报纸吧。罗恩都快疯了，他说是能接受其实还是有心理障碍的吧。”女孩飞快地打断他，那头隐约传来抢夺声，随后电话挂断，徒留哈利一人呆呆坐在床上。  
预言家日报他几年没定过了，这让他上哪看去？  
黑发青年打开短信箱一条条翻看。他的朋友几乎都给他发了信息询问昨晚的情况，也有傲罗司的同事问他休息的怎么样。说起同事，他们应该会有没那么醉的还记得昨晚的情况。思来想去，他点开齐默的通话界面，拨通。  
简短地寒暄后，哈利假作无意地询问昨晚的庆功宴。  
“大家都喝的挺醉，就剩我不敢喝多啊，怕他们幻影移形分体就糟了。我废了好大劲才把他们一个个送回宿舍……”齐默虽然细心稳重，但话也不算少，此时只当哈利在关心下属。黑发青年听的心不在焉，嗯嗯几声打发过去，等齐默终于讲完一句话，见缝插针问道：“我昨晚怎么回去的？”  
“您不记得了吗？马尔福先生把你接回去的啊。”齐默惊奇地反问。  
“那……昨晚真心话大冒险有抽到我吗？”  
“抽到了，你做的大冒险，和一个人接吻。说来也巧，恰好马尔福先生那时候来了，要不然今天啊，嗨，您也知道斯基特的德行。不过我应该会拦住您的。诶，您……”  
“谢谢你齐默，再见。”  
哈利匆匆挂断了电话。  
什么都不用说了，用脚指头也能推断出来——他亲了德拉科。  
他，哈利·波特，亲了德拉科·马尔福！  
这不是他们第一次亲吻——如果婚礼上那个蜻蜓点水的触碰也能算的话。但是婚礼上是为了做戏，而这次该怎么算？一时间他竟然不知道该怎么理清思绪。他只知道要糟，这场作为权宜之计的关系已经偏离了所有人原先预想的航道。  
哈利心神不宁，也不知道该先处理哪个问题。突然响起的敲门声打断了他整理思路的尝试，德拉科问他：“你起来了？”  
金发男人打开了门，外面的灯光顺着门隙溜进来，铺在地上成一片暖黄的地毯。德拉科站在其中，影子将那地毯一切两半。因为背着光，哈利看不清他的表情，只能感到那双灰蓝色的眼睛安静而专注地注视着他。  
“醒了就起来吃饭。”德拉科说。哈利这才发觉自己的胃提出阵阵抗议。他揉了揉肚子，翻身下床，顿了一下后还是抓起放在一边的外衣外裤套上。德拉科打开了灯，房间一下子被照的雪亮，哈利不由自主闭了闭眼睛适应光线。  
德拉科脸色并不好，眼下两圈乌青在他本就苍白的脸上分外触目惊心，整个人也有些没精打采。哈利正尴尬着，在床和金发男人间进退不得。单方面的僵持后，德拉科很快让开了路。  
厨房里，锅上咕嘟咕嘟煮着番茄牛肉浓汤，香气四溢，哈利不由得抽了两下鼻子。德拉科走过去，魔杖轻巧地点了两下，浓汤自动出现在已经准备好的碗里，再加上两个酥脆的牛角包。  
“吃饭了，去洗手。”  
哈利沉默着照做。拐进洗手间再出来，饭菜已经准备的好好的放在餐桌上。一闻到那香味，哈利空空的胃蠕动的更厉害。他顾不得说什么，坐下就是一阵风卷残云，很快浓汤和牛角包成了空碗和少量面包渣。  
德拉科看到他这副样子，嘴角勾起，“又没人跟你抢。”  
“我乐意。”哈利瞪了德拉科一眼。说也奇怪，空气中令人浑身不自在的诡异气氛似乎消散了些许，但又远远达不到让两人正常说话的地步。那种夹枪带棒但是令人放松的谈话，是暂时做不到了。  
从发情期那次亲密接触起，他们的关系就出现了偏差。哈利说不好这偏差是好是坏，但他本能感到了未知的风险。救世主不复从前的莽撞，不会主动去冒险。幸好德拉科与他心照不宣，共同小心翼翼维护着的平衡。然而到目前为止所有的努力，都被一个吻毁了。  
但是格兰芬多还不至于因为这点内心的动荡就逃避问题。毕竟，这事算是因他而起。  
“我们谈谈吧。”他说，坐直了身体。这是“好好谈谈”的暗号。德拉科点头，收起嘴角的弧度。哈利瞥到他的薄唇，不自在地移开了目光。  
提议的一方却沉吟许久。说真的，他也没有想好怎么说，只是凭着一腔冲动罢了。“昨天晚上，谢谢你了。”  
这似乎是个安全的话题开端。哈利观察着金发青年，继续道，“罗恩之前说我一喝醉就会，呃，发酒疯之类的，麻烦你了。”  
“没有。”德拉科道，“圣人波特性格莽撞，脑子里也全是芨芨草，喝醉了倒挺乖的，真让人意外。带你幻影移形没有捣乱，给你解酒药你就喝，总之还挺好照顾。”  
哈利尴尬地笑了两声，脑子飞快思考着怎么把话题引到昨晚那个意外的吻上。最终他试探着问：“你……看今天的报纸了吗？”  
“父亲邮寄给我了。”  
哈利扶额。该死，他怎么就没想到卢修斯·马尔福必定会关注他俩？德拉科必定也是经历了一番夺命连环call，他还不知道这人是怎么回复的……  
黑发青年再次干笑，德拉科却问，“你想看？”说着一沓叠的整整齐齐的报纸飞过来，端端正正摆在哈利眼前。哈利翻了一下，惊奇地发现不是头版头条。不过想想，头版怕是傲罗司再立功的报道。这可是民众关心的大新闻，相比之下，救世主和已婚丈夫当众在酒吧里接吻可不得靠边站么。  
他继续翻开内页。那张颇具冲击力的照片撞进他的眼帘，让他的脸一下就烧了起来。照片只记录了他挂在德拉科的脖子上，主动送上嘴唇的场景。但哈利可以几乎脑补出来后续：他伸出舌尖，邀请德拉科的共舞。  
这很怪异，他和马尔福接吻这件事，不可想象也不该发生。哈利也不知道自己心里是什么情绪，他只听见自己的声音机械地从口中发出：“你父亲怎么说？”  
“他有点惊奇，但没说什么。”德拉科的语气非常平静，“父亲说，‘从维护双方婚姻的声誉的角度看，当众接吻虽然不算得体，但足以向外界声明你们两人情深意重，能堵住不少人的嘴，总体来说有益无害。’就这样。”  
这的确是外界不知情的人会做出的反应，但……哈利又挠了挠头，发现自己又一次张口结舌。  
“而我，”金发青年凝视着他，“我想问你怎么看。”  
“我……我不知道。”哈利心里泛起了一丝异样的感情，“我那是因为正在玩真心话大冒险。”  
看着德拉科垂下的眼睛，他不知为何后悔说出了自己的解释。他说着事实却像撒谎一样愧疚。  
“那你呢？你是怎么看的？”他低声问，声音有些沙哑。  
“一次无心但绝妙的炒作。”  
德拉科掩饰着自己的表情，他说的违心话就像事实一样可信。

后面几天哈利把全部注意力都放在避开别人的目光和整理案件卷宗上。那张报纸的冲击性影响是一方面，走在魔法部的走廊里总会有人用暧昧的眼光看着他，尤其是脖子处。另一方面，和德拉科谈过并没有让他平静下来。剪不断理还乱，干脆用工作把这些糟心事全部挤出大脑，还能减少和德拉科的接触。  
正好重新勘察食死徒的窝藏点时发现了一些不对劲。傲罗一共抓到12个犯人，但是现场提取的指纹（感谢麻瓜的指纹识别技术）却属于十三个不同的人。食死徒声称是房主收租时留下的。傲罗们对这个说法抱有怀疑——拜托，他们可是食死徒，他们有一万种办法干掉房屋的原主人再神不知鬼不觉地使用房屋！可是就连摄魂取念也查不出问题，那第十三个嫌疑人的线索就此断掉。  
哈利并不想轻易放弃追查，又派了几支小队到维甘附近走访。就这样到了圣诞节假期。  
圣诞节，按往年的惯例，哈利会去陋居过，从平安夜起和韦斯莱一家度过愉快的一周。他们会一起享用圣诞大餐，一起拆开礼物包装纸。哈利也可以享受难得的休闲时光。今年莫莉也按往常的惯例向哈利发出了邀请，并同时邀请了德拉科。看到请柬后哈利抽了抽嘴角，难道莫莉以为他和德拉科碰出火花来了吗？  
这个念头刚一出，他的心脏便慌乱地一阵急跳。这几天想到德拉科都会这样，感情迟钝如哈利也察觉到了这个事实。但他不敢多想。  
事实上，多想可能也没用。  
不管怎样邀请还是要转达的。哈利不抱希望地给德拉科发了短信，果不其然对方回道：“不了，父亲和母亲让我回马尔福庄园。”  
这正中哈利下怀，看见德拉科的回复几乎有些雀跃：「那我一个人去陋居吧。」  
「波特，你对我们的婚姻关系有什么误解吗？」德拉科回复，「你已经在马尔福的家族挂毯上了。」  
「呃……所以？」哈利不明所以。  
「爸爸妈妈希望你圣诞节来家里吃个饭。」  
这是在暗示马尔福家已经接纳了他吗？哈利又是没来由的一阵心慌，心头既苦又甜。他毫无意识地打开翻盖又合上，路过的同事开玩笑说了一句“波特队长，上班可不能玩手机！”倒是把他吓了一跳。  
翻盖再次打开，屏幕亮起，一条新的短信：「你接受吗？」  
他几乎就要敲下「Yes」，但是大拇指刚碰到9，又停住了。  
怎么可能被接纳。他苦笑一声，马尔福家从来没有看自己顺眼过，就算有一纸婚约的表面关系，哈利也不知道怎么和卢修斯好好坐在一个房间心平气和的谈话。再说他们家的圣诞晚宴会不会办成大型的名流聚会还未可知。如果是这样，那么德拉科和哈利一同出席就意味着——  
另一场绝妙的炒作。  
他并不反对马尔福利用他重新回到社交圈，建立名望。那样的家族突然从云端跌落谷底，找到他这根稻草想要东山再起，这是人之常情。可是他突然不希望每一次亲密都是逢场作戏，都有目的。  
他正在无法克制地在意马尔福，然而他关注的是作为昔日敌人的德拉科还是如今与他和平共处的德拉科，说不清。哈利只知道，他心里一直沉睡的某种感情正在复苏，这让他感到恐惧。  
手机的光亮灭了，翻盖咔哒一声扣上，再也没有翻开。  
真是糟糕。哈利苦笑了一下。看着办公室里的人都因为将来的圣诞假期无心工作，干脆大手一挥提前放了假。办公室一片欢腾，很快人都走空了，只剩下哈利坐在原位。  
这时候还是不要把事情变得更复杂了。哈利想着，招来一只猫头鹰给莫莉回了信。  
他决定去陋居。


	10. Chapter 10

德拉科迟迟等不到哈利的回信，就知道他最终还是决定去韦斯莱家。  
意料之中。但失望不会因为早已预料到而减少半分。  
他长叹一口气，放下手机，把圣芒戈最后一单生骨魔药盛出来，打包封好，走出工作室交给猫头鹰。感谢萨拉查，他的魔药生意并没有受到抑制剂事件的影响——万幸斯梅绥克仍然信任他，因而这一年也算收获颇丰。  
然后他开始收拾带回家的东西。衣物是不必带的，他只是在整理圣诞礼物，并放进精致的礼物盒里装好。纳西莎的胸针，卢修斯的怀表，潘西的限量版香水，布莱斯的红酒，以及……原准备送给哈利的袖扣。  
他精心挑选的银质袖扣，镶嵌着和哈利的眸色一致的祖母绿宝石，还附上了能抵御诅咒的强大魔法，不必说就能知道有多么珍贵，现在怕是没有场合送出去了。不过，就算哈利来了，他怕也会因为胆怯而不敢送出吧？会暴露心意的事情，他一向是避免去做的。  
实在还是做不到格兰芬多那样的勇敢啊，活该。  
德拉科垂眸，手指轻抚那对成色极好的宝石袖扣，纠结着到底要不要一并带回去。许久后他合上小礼盒，装进自己的口袋。  
反正带着也不碍事。他这么想着，也就释然了。  
看看时间差不多，金发青年便套上大衣出门了。哈利的公寓地处偏僻，虽然街边的店家都挂上了圣诞气息十足的装饰，平安夜也纷纷关门歇业，大街上更是没什么人——这倒方便了德拉科。他裹紧大衣，走到一个无人注意的角落，幻影移形。  
他有段日子没回马尔福庄园了，纳西莎和卢修斯竟亲自站到门前迎接他。德拉科惊讶了一瞬，随即明白过来，走上前把礼物袋交给候在一旁的家养小精灵。他转身，和卢修斯客气地握手，“父亲。”  
他的生疏态度让卢修斯皱起了眉头，德拉科却对他的不快视而不见，泰然自若地转去拥抱纳西莎，问候过父母后就自顾自进了屋。卢修斯看着儿子的背影，重重地哼了一声，“越来越不像话了！”  
“好啦，孩子难得回来。”纳西莎总是这对父子间的灭火剂，急忙劝慰道，“你不是还想问他波特的事？现在就吵起来，小龙怕是不愿说了。”  
卢修斯再次哼了一声，丝毫不掩饰他对波特的鄙夷，“就算是契约婚姻，来家里共度圣诞还是应该的吧？不知礼数！”  
“什么年代了还成天把老一套挂在嘴边。”纳西莎嗔怪道，“该吃饭了。”  
除了刀叉和瓷器相碰的轻微响声外，马尔福家的圣诞晚餐安静的有些过分。卢修斯身旁的的低气压让送餐的家养小精灵都有点心惊胆战，纳西莎也犹豫着不知如何活跃气氛，德拉科却沉浸在自己的思绪里，对这诡异的气氛浑然不觉，神情淡淡地用完瓷盘里的烤鹅后，他放下叉子，用勺子舀起浓汤小口喝下。  
纳西莎看他吃的差不多了，故作轻松地问道：“今天的烤鹅怎么样？”  
德拉科回过神来，微笑，“很好吃。”  
但他的心思显然并不在眼前的珍馐上，纳西莎很清楚这一点。  
“吃完了，就来谈谈。”卢修斯沉声说，率先站起来。  
本该家人难得围炉夜话的时间里，气氛却十分紧张，一家三口先是各自沉默地盯着房间某处，和晚餐时的压抑一模一样。德拉科望着壁炉里不断跃动的火焰，似乎这样就能把炉火看成绿色的，中间现出个人影来。  
又在想不可能发生的事了，他嘲笑自己。别说波特不可能来，飞路网也没有联通两家的壁炉。  
德拉科偏开头，注意到父母都把目光聚焦在自己身上，正襟危坐，一副谈话开始的架势。  
这场谈话本就避免不了，因此德拉科调整了坐姿，决定坦然一些。  
卢修斯率先发问，语气里净是不悦：“波特怎么没跟你一起过来？”  
德拉科镇静地回答道，“应该是去韦斯莱家了。”  
“应该？”卢修斯的眉毛拧在一块，“这么说，你不知道他到底去哪了？”  
“我无权过问他的行踪，您很清楚这一点。”  
“那他也应该有一点自觉！好歹是上了家族挂毯的了，连上门拜访都没有过！”  
“这样对他要求不合理。他和我们家，除了一纸婚约外，实际上也没有什么关系。”  
父子间唇枪舌剑，攻防间卢修斯先被噎住了，一直尽力保持冷静的面孔开始微微扭曲。德拉科却表情不变，垂着眼眸好像在欣赏火焰的舞动。纳西莎急忙出来打圆场，“卢修斯，波特是在韦斯莱的关照下长大的，他去陋居很正常。小龙，我问你，你和波特现在到底怎么样了？我看你们那天……”  
她问的是什么事，德拉科心知肚明。他斩钉截铁地摇头，“我们没有发展出任何其他的关系。”  
“可是报纸……”  
“那只是酒局上的游戏罢了。”德拉科的声音里浮上一丝他自己都没有察觉到的忧郁。  
“成何体统！”卢修斯重重地拍着扶手，“这等事情作儿戏？假使你当时没有及时赶到，你知道这是多大的丑闻吗？他的名誉被毁掉我不管，你怎么办？马尔福家的名誉怎么办？”  
“他是个活生生的人。”德拉科的语气也加重了，“他不是马尔福东山再起的工具。”  
“如果当时你乖乖听从我进魔法部工作，现在怎么可能和他纠缠到一起？你要做治疗师没有医院接受，只能躲在幕后做魔药，不觉得可笑吗？”卢修斯毫不掩饰地讥讽道，“当初如果你听了我的话，马尔福家会以更稳妥的方式重回巅峰。”  
“然后在魔法部里钻营取巧，用黑魔法威胁别人吗？父亲，这从来不是我想做的。”金发青年扬起头，眼神坚定。  
“能达到相同的结果，过程有什么关系！”  
“那是过去。如果我按您说的做了，只会在黑暗中堕落越深。”  
“是吗？”卢修斯不屑地讽刺，“那你就能抓住光吗？就现在看来，光明可并不青睐于你。”  
“您错了。”德拉科冷笑道，“我不会抓住他，我只会追逐他直到能与他比肩，追不上也不会后悔——而这是您理解不了的。既然我们话不投机，那么告辞。”  
他迈出一步，直接幻影移形离开了。

德拉科嘭的一声出现在他离开时的街角。天色已黑，厚重的云层让街道显得更加昏暗，是要下雪的预兆。他慢慢走到路灯下，刺目的亮光让他有些头疼。  
天够冷的。他呵了口气，白雾不成形状地扩散开来，很快被冷风吹散。红绿灯孤单地站在马路地另一头，猩红的光线审视着这个在平安夜孓然一身的金发男人。他后知后觉地有了一丝对父母的愧疚，大概是出于听话的惯性。但这次他知道自己做的正确，因此并不感到后悔。  
红灯闪了闪，闭上了审视的眼睛；绿灯亮起。  
德拉科迈步向前走去，脚下黑白纹路交替。  
他并不求一个结果。  
过了马路，金发青年见到一家花店还开着，在一众紧闭的大门中显得格外显眼。他想了一下，从前并没有见过这家店，大概是这两天新开的。只是不知为什么这么晚了还在营业。  
花店的灯光是暖黄色，看着叫人心安。想着回去也是无所事事，德拉科略一踌躇，决定买一束百合回去点缀，如果有圣诞树摆件当然更好——公寓里是没有任何圣诞气息的装饰的。一个人过圣诞，好歹也得过个气氛。  
他推门进去，挂在门上的风铃叮当作响，暖风让他全身麻了一下。老板听见风铃响动，转过身，面带惊讶地看着他。  
德拉科冲他颔首。“劳驾，”他说，“我想买一束百合。”  
“百合已经没有了。”老板从柜台里走出来，脸色有些不自然。  
“没有了。”他再一次重复，似乎生怕德拉科不信，“你看店里的这些花，就是全部了。”  
金发青年皱眉，想他大约今天时运不济，不由得有些失望。  
“那好吧，”他遗憾道，“我想我来的不是时候。”  
“的确。”老板赞同，“今天的鲜花卖的格外好，尤其是百合。不过，你要是真的想买鲜花，可以看看白玫瑰。”  
他指着放在架子上的一个木桶，里面插了一半半开的白玫瑰。花骨朵用网纱裹着，显得纯真柔弱，不过养的不好，都恹恹地低着头。德拉科一看，又要皱眉。  
老板立刻道：“你别看现在都是焉的，其实是放久了，缺水的厉害。您拿回去整个泡进水池子里，过一会就精神了，好看的很。”  
德拉科被说服了，也是给自己回去后找个看书以外的工作，便道：“那我全买了吧。劳烦你帮我包起来。”  
“行。”老板拿起木桶，把花全部捞出来，开始打包。德拉科观察到他的动作有些笨拙，有些困惑。但他不是波特那样好奇的性格，只当这人从业不久，尚是新手而已。  
等着也是等着，他干脆在店里闲逛起来。小小的店铺被打理的相当整洁，装饰也让德拉科暗暗点头。因为是新店，花香还没来得及沉淀，闻着只是若有若无的浅香。店里大多数的花篮都是空的，只剩了一个槲寄生的花环，孤零零躺在属于它的花篮里。  
槲寄生。  
德拉科鬼使神差拿起它，放在柜台上，“这个我一并要了吧。”  
“呀，槲寄生。”老板抬眼，“今天不少情侣来买的，想不到还有一个。”  
金发青年几乎立刻就后悔了。他不自在地抿嘴，背过手踱步到另一边去。老板倒是健谈，在包装纸的窸窣间隙絮絮叨叨，“愿望总是美好的，花语也是一样。您要买的百合和现在的白玫瑰寓意都不错，但是白玫瑰更适合送给情人。”  
德拉科不得不承认，他从本心上也是不愿意送百合花的祝福的。  
“啊，好了。”  
他把花递给金发青年。后者一见就愣住了——那是花束的包法，还是要送人的那种。德拉科哭笑不得，“我不是送人，只是自己家里放着而已。”  
“噢！真是不好意思。是我多事了，我以为您要送人。这样，我给您打五折，就当做补偿。”老板立刻道歉，看着十分真诚。德拉科无奈笑笑。也就默认了。  
他抱着一大束花，走出店门，风迎面撞在他的前额上，带着沁凉的寒意。雪片在夜空中飘旋起舞。  
这里离公寓也就几步路的距离，他已经能看见窗口透出来的灯光。  
等等，灯光？德拉科很确定自己走前把电闸全部拉掉了，毕竟他的原计划是在马尔福庄园度过圣诞假期。  
唯一的可能性在脑海中划过，他的心不受控制地猛跳起来，不自觉加快了步伐。站到家门前时，他努力深呼吸几次，才念出“阿拉霍洞开”。  
门咔哒一声解了锁，却不是德拉科自己拉开的。本应在韦斯莱家的黑发青年穿着居家服，也是一脸怔愣地看着他。他的脸庞微红：“你也回来了？”  
“你喝酒了？”德拉科问。这是废话，他已经闻到了波特呼吸间的酒气。  
“罗恩非要我喝一杯的。”  
“哦。”德拉科脱鞋进屋，把手上的玫瑰放在一边。哈利捡起来，饶有兴致地看：“你买了好多白玫瑰。”  
德拉科感到心虚，咳嗽了一声：“你怎么从韦斯莱家里回来了。”  
“呃……我本来在陋居吃完饭就想去马尔福庄园，然后你父母说你已经离开了。然后我就先回家等你。”  
他对这句话在另一个人心里激起的波澜毫无知觉。德拉科按捺下心中震动，看似漫不经心的问：“哦，为什么？”  
“因为我有话要对你说。”  
他放下花走过来，同样是漫不经心的样子。德拉科却莫名紧张起来，生怕下一秒就是波特说已经找到别的人研制出行之有效的抑制剂，他们的关系到此终结。那么这将成为德拉科永远无法忘记的悲惨平安夜——虽然他的人生已经足够怪诞。  
那人倚在墙边，用最平常的语气说：  
“德拉科，我们交往试试看，怎么样？”


	11. Chapter 11

Episode 11  
德拉科怔了好久，然后说：“波特，这个玩笑不好笑。”  
“我不是开玩笑。”哈利道。  
“那你就是喝醉了。”德拉科细细观察他泛红的脸，“你需要解酒药，我去给你拿。”  
“我喝了多少自己心里还是有数的。”哈利拦住他，“我很认真，也不是心血来潮。我说，我们短期内都是绑定在一起，那我们为什么不试试看呢？”  
他已经很久没有对任何人有过心动的感觉，自认为心如死水，也觉得一个伴侣不是什么必要的事情。可是马尔福是个意外。这个金发男人在他的世界里强势地刷了七年存在感后消失匿迹，又无可阻挡地插手他的生活。哈利极力逃避过自己在意这个人的事实，直到避无可避。他意识到后，开始极力说服自己，试图掐灭危险的苗头。  
马尔福是个前食死徒，他不可信！——他已经改正了，还刚帮你破了个案子。  
你们是死对头，别人会怎么看？——对外我们本来就是夫夫，如果要惊奇反对，外界已经这样做过了。  
马尔福根本不喜欢你——  
哈利无法继续反驳了，他的爱意被自己兜头浇了一盆冷水，发热的头脑清醒了许多。在陋居的聚餐上他不说话，只是一个人闷闷地喝酒。吃完饭后赫敏递给他一杯醒酒魔药，然后问他：“想聊聊吗？”  
哈利乐意极了。事实上，这也是他来陋居的另一个原因。  
女孩拉着哈利进了房间。金妮和罗恩也在那，三个挚友把哈利围在中间，个个面色凝重，好友谈心被硬生生做出一副三方会审的架势，弄得哈利也紧张起来。  
“你们这是干嘛？审问吗？”他玩笑道。  
那三个人也知道自己表现的太过严肃了，纷纷放松了神情，开始有一搭没一搭地聊起来。气氛正热烈的时候，赫敏似乎是无心地问，“你跟马尔福，吵架了？”  
“没有啊。”哈利说，“我和他又不是小孩子，没那么幼稚。”  
“但你今天情绪低落是因为他吧。”金妮接话道，“别否认哈利——我可太知道你了。”  
哈利垂着头权当默认，房间里不知为何一时没有人说话。过了一会，黑发青年问，“面对一个不可能给我回应的人，该怎么办？”  
三个人都愣了一愣，反应过来哈利在说什么，反问的问题却让哈利措手不及：“你俩还没在一起？”  
“我什么时候……你们是因为那张报纸？没有啊！那就是真心话大冒险的惩罚。我也是今天才想明白……”  
金妮立刻凑到赫敏耳边窃窃私语：“没救了，迟钝的我都看不下去了。”  
赫敏也小声：“我想你很有发言权，不过比起来还是马尔福更惨。”  
“我们确定不要告诉他吗？”  
“这种事他自己不弄清楚还要靠别人告诉他？那只能说明对方实在不牢靠，别了。”  
哈利无奈地看着两个女孩开始旁若无人地商量：“喂……”  
“你没对我们说过你俩当众接吻是因为游戏。”同样被排除在女孩咬耳朵之外的罗恩开口，“我们真的以为你已经和马尔福在一起了。说真的兄弟，当时我觉得我大概得了心脏病。”  
“那……”哈利忐忑地看着罗恩。  
“你在担心什么呢！”红发青年站起来，用力地拍拍哈利的肩膀，“你要爱上谁与我们是朋友有一点关系吗？虽然我挺讨厌马尔福的，但是你选择了他肯定有你自己的理由。我作为朋友，只会支持你。哈利，跟他表白。”  
女孩们纷纷鼓掌。  
“我认识的哈利可不会这样瞻前顾后，”金妮也说，“你可是个格兰芬多呀！就算现在被拒绝了，日久生情也不是不可能的事。AO互相吸引你懂的。”  
“别害怕。”赫敏也一改平时的长篇大论，“不争取怎么会有机会呢？”  
哈利脸红起来，朋友的鼓励给了他底气，犹豫不决被强硬地抛在一边。他抓起一把飞路粉，联通了马尔福庄园的壁炉。  
“你还是一如既往的自信，波特，十分符合格兰芬多鲁莽而勇于尝试的特质。”德拉科评价道，他的狂跳的心脏让他几乎讲不出话来，所幸他总是善于伪装，哈利并没有发现他的激动，“站在宇宙中心的救世主先生，你认为我一定会接受？”  
哈利哽住了。金发男人一针见血的叫人难受。  
“另外，我不认为绑定关系能作为试试看的理由。”德拉科继续说，“而且你在用讨论‘晚餐吃什么’的语气谈论我们是否要假戏真做，发展出一段浪漫关系。这很草率，让我难以相信你的诚意。”  
哈利瑟缩了一下。被好友和自我鼓励激起的勇气渐渐萎靡。他开始怀疑自己的确是喝多了，或者疯了。如果手上有时间转换器，他一定会毫不犹豫地回到几个小时前，无论如何也要想办法阻止当时的自己去陋居。  
他有些绝望。马尔福当然不可能答应，他在争取一个不可能的结果。  
“马尔福，你连拒绝都拐弯抹角的。”他说，极力藏住自己的失落。  
敏锐如德拉科听出了他的沮丧，后悔涌上他的舌尖，让他恨不得把自己锋利恶毒的舌头割掉。他儿时不懂事，总为自己的刻薄尖酸自豪，以为叫做口才，惹到哈利时就会分外高兴。长大后为生活所迫，学会圆滑玲珑，一张嘴能哄得满桌高兴，以此争取任何微小的利益，却总在父母面前为职业和婚姻不肯让步，与哈利重逢后更是倒退了十年。他的唇间含着刀沾着毒液，虽不愿却总在无意间伤害珍视的人。  
他不知道补救是否来得及，挽回的话语不假思索：“我没说要拒绝你。”  
“但我还是想知道原因。”他立刻补充，“就算是格兰芬多，也不会只凭着一腔冲动就提出交往的要求吧？”  
他看到黑发青年开始犹豫，心下一沉。那人支支吾吾半天后说：“我觉得我对你偏见太深。”  
偏见，德拉科并不陌生。斯莱特林的恶名不是一天两天形成的，更何况他手臂上还有永不能消除的黑魔标记。这是他无法抹除的过去。因为错误而承受误解和成见，听起来实在是太正常了。  
他认为自己已经习惯了。  
“你不该承受这些，”哈利说，“你已经为过去的错误付出了代价，是时候向前看了。”  
这是在同情自己吗？德拉科苦笑，“你没必要怜悯我的，波特，契约婚姻的关系已经足够了。”  
黑发青年激动起来：“这不是怜悯！”  
似乎发觉自己反应过度，他立刻补充道，“我就是觉得……我们既然被彼此的气味吸引的话，或许也可以真的谈一场试试看。我知道这很突然，但……我们应该给彼此一个了解对方的机会。”  
他伸出手去。  
德拉科凝视着那只手，骨节分明，指尖有薄茧。他握住，波特的手心湿漉漉的发烫，自己的也一样。  
哈利抬起头来，心跳鼓噪，敲得让他太阳穴上的血管都在一跳一跳的难受。德拉科始终平静的灰蓝色眼睛让他有些忐忑，但心头已然泛开一阵怪异的感受，既甜蜜又酸楚。或许德拉科并不是完全无动于衷，哈利想，毕竟，谁会因为一纸合约就这样纵容他的要求呢？  
“这就算是我们在一起了吗？”他问。  
“我想是的。”  
房间里再次默然无声，完全不像刚见证过一场告白。哈利被这种怪异的气氛弄得心慌意乱，不知道德拉科到底是怎么个意思。  
“手给我，麻了。”德拉科突然晃了晃胳膊。哈利这才发现他们的手还交握在一起，急忙被火烫了似的松开，略有些不好意思地偏过头去。德拉科看的晃神，左手迟疑一阵，抚上哈利的脸。  
他的手还带着外面的寒气，一碰到哈利就打了个颤。德拉科以为他不喜欢，便要收手。黑发青年却不乐意了，抓住那只冰凉的手一边用发烫的脸捂着，一边看着德拉科：“我们现在该做什么？”  
“该……回房间睡觉？”这话傻气透了。哈利震惊：“你说什么？！”  
“不睡觉，难，难道要亲你吗？”德拉科结巴起来，他盯着哈利翠绿的眸子，几乎无法克制住自己想要吻上那双眼睛的冲动。可这是否太过僭越？从哈利提出交往开始他就觉得自己在做梦，然而明知自己在梦中，要主动亲吻他也是越过底线的。  
他怎么敢？  
哈利却不想这么多，亲吻正中他下怀。他闭上眼睛直直撞在德拉科嘴上，没控制好力度磕的嘴唇生疼。他痛的嘶了一声，还是不管不顾地继续亲，鲁莽而毫无章法。  
但他这么气势汹汹的，还是胆怯地没有伸舌头，只是笨拙地贴着德拉科磨蹭。金发青年为这个义无反顾却纯情的不行的吻感到意外。他犹豫了一下，大着胆子抱住哈利。黑发青年肩背宽阔结实，线条流畅。他抚着手下鲜活的躯体，突然间有了些和救世主谈恋爱的实感。  
“你觉得怎么样？”分开后哈利擦了擦嘴。他的嘴角被撞红了一块，红润甜蜜的让人心痒。  
“你的吻技真差。”德拉科还沉浸在刚才的触感上，“撞疼了吗？”  
金发男人的手指抚上哈利的唇边，轻缓而暧昧地抚摩那块粉红的痕迹。哈利不自在地偏头，眼睛却还直直盯着德拉科，没有移开视线，眼神里也没有冷峻和憎恶，那里面终于装进了金发青年的倒影。德拉科看着，克制不住冲动，把唇落在那双令他魂牵梦萦的绿眸上  
轻柔的触感落在眼睫上，哈利从中体味出小心和克制。他再次主动抬起头去迎合那双唇，浅浅地厮磨辗转。这一次黑发青年探出了舌头，湿漉漉柔软的小动物笨拙地试探，触到另一方时羞涩地回缩，随即又拿出勇气上前邀请它共舞。德拉科抱住他，这一次动作自然了很多，于是哈利全身都被温柔的佛手柑气息裹住。他没忍住往德拉科怀里蹭了又蹭。  
分开时两人的脸都泛着红，唇间更是扯出一条银丝。哈利后知后觉地害臊起来——今晚他脸皮似乎格外薄。他退后两步，和金发男人拉开一点距离，想找个借口回房间冷静冷静，于是道，“我困了。”  
“虽然你嘴里的确都是酒味。”德拉科看他的新晋男友迷迷瞪瞪的样子，嘴角勾起，“但是刚才不还精神的很吗？”  
他不近人情的常态被这个笑尽数掩去，好看的晃眼；可是说出来的话就不太好听，怎么听都是欠揍。哈利瞪他一眼，抱怨说是他亲的太软绵绵的都亲困了。德拉科不语，笑面虎似的看着哈利直心虚，德拉科太过了解他，这点小谎根本糊弄不过去。  
“没记错的话，是你主动亲上来的，怎么能怪我？”德拉科指了指他的嘴角，“口水擦擦，傻宝宝波特。”  
哈利：“……”  
他草草擦了擦嘴角，转身就落荒而逃，径直钻进自己房间。德拉科像是笑了出来，笑声像只小爪子挠的哈利的心里发颤。  
他们到底为什么要浪费这么长时间敌对和攻击彼此呢？与德拉科接吻的感觉胜过一切。他能察觉到德拉科有所保留，但是俗话说日久生情，只要改变相处方式，德拉科也不是不可能真的爱上他。  
如果这一切能能赶在德拉科研制出抑制剂之前……  
他心情低落下来，抱住枕头不住叹气。如果能销毁那张契约就好了。不过现在为时不晚，他还有机会。  
与此同时，德拉科终于得空捡起他买回家的白玫瑰，按照花店老板的说法放进盆里泡好。刚才折腾那一下，本就恹恹的白花更没精神了，更有甚者一泡进水里花瓣就散了，凌乱而颓丧地浮在水面，边缘打卷带着干枯的痕迹。  
似乎不是好兆头。  
德拉科勾起的嘴角再次抿成一条直线，安静地盯着盆里的花，似乎那是个值得研究的谜题或是一个晦涩的茶叶占卜结果。突然他掐了自己一把，觉得痛了，然后开始笑。这个笑很突兀，很愉悦。他像个疯子一样自顾自笑了许久。  
他似乎幸运的过头了。德拉科总算止住笑，疲倦地抬头看着天花板。他第一次觉得自己亲自挑的顶灯实在太亮了，亮的像一轮永不落下的太阳，照得他无处遁形。  
他的小心思就那么藏不住吗？需要救世主牺牲自己来和他谈一场弄假成真的恋爱？黑发青年的僵硬和笨拙，吻自己时如同献祭般的神情在他眼里都是铁证。这人就是这么好心肠的愚蠢，他毫不怀疑这一点。  
德拉科的自尊本不该允许他这样做，但是无法抑制的情感在那一刻轻易地战胜了理智。  
金发男人一把捞起所有的白玫瑰。花店老板诚不欺他，花大多恢复了精神，沾着水珠显得分外娇柔。可是再怎么美丽那也是玫瑰。一不注意，尖锐的刺便刺破了德拉科的手指。


	12. Chapter 12

Episode 12  
哈利醒的很早。事实上他晚上都根本没怎么睡，经常一整夜在床上翻来覆去，不断回忆着他们的每一句对话，几乎无法相信德拉科愿意答应他异想天开的请求（或许用“要求”更为合适）。甚至偷偷掐了自己许多次，感觉到疼才放开可怜的胳膊，张开手冲着黑漆漆的天花板傻笑起来。  
他甚至想着要不要借着失眠的理由跑到德拉科床上睡，最后还是没好意思。成为真正意义上的伴侣这个事实需要时间来习惯，这对于双方都是一样的。  
第二天早上哈利的眼下果不其然挂上了两个大大的黑眼圈，但是丝毫没有倦意，甚至比熟睡了十个小时还精神。他拿出前所未有的用心叠好被子，再捋平床单上的褶皱，直到上面像是根本没睡过人一样，随后开门去洗手间洗漱。  
刷牙的时候他看向镜子里的自己，黑发青年眉眼舒展，嘴角翘起，整个人好像都散发着粉红泡泡，想绷着脸都做不到。他被自己的这个想法雷的咳嗽两声，又觉得莫名有点不好意思。他咕嘟咕嘟漱口，噗的一声吐出嘴里的牙膏泡泡，拿起一边的热毛巾擦脸，拍了拍脸让自己冷静一下。  
他确实很开心，心里甜滋滋的冒泡，恨不得立刻蹭到德拉科旁边跟他腻歪才好。  
洗漱完后，他想着去做一次早餐。说起来他才想起来和德拉科同居以后，在家吃的每一顿饭都是德拉科做的。不是他睡过头就是看卷宗太过入迷，答应好要下厨最终也没兑现。难得自己比德拉科起的早一次，哈利决心要秀一次手艺。  
想法很美好，现实中立刻碰了壁——不是，是撞上了个人。德拉科刚从房间里出来，揉着眼睛也要去浴室，于是就这么撞上了。他的眼下也泛着青黑，在苍白的皮肤下尤为明显，手揉过之后还有些红，显然昨晚也没睡好。哈利知道是自己不看路，讪讪地摸了摸鼻子，冲德拉科笑，“早。”  
“嗯，早。”德拉科冲他点了点头。他态度平淡，完全不像刚刚确定关系的新晋男友，弄得哈利也不知所措起来。最后德拉科退开让出走廊，示意哈利先过去。  
黑发的格兰芬多却不顺他的意。他正对德拉科的不动声色不满，干脆出人意料地凑上来，蛮横地扒住金发男人的肩膀，飞快地在他侧脸上啄了一口。  
“早安吻。”他眯起眼，满意地看到德拉科脸上终于浮现出一丝错愕，笑容带上点诡计得逞的小得意，慢慢转红的耳根却暴露了他害羞的事实。  
哈利快步走开了，德拉科则愣在原地，不自觉摸了摸被亲的那块皮肤。哈利的吻温热，还带着牙膏的薄荷味。他的笑容好像会传染，德拉科的嘴角也背叛了大脑的命令，悄悄弯成向上的弧度。

哈利的厨艺其实很不错，就算是马尔福也挑剔不出毛病。毕竟是在德思礼家锻炼出来的手艺，还能满足达力那样的吃货，想不好吃也很难。被德拉科夸奖后，哈利心花怒放，主动提出晚餐也由他做。  
翻过冰箱后发现食材不够——这是他们的失误了，原本谁都没想到他们会在公寓里过节，家里没有一天存货。哈利合上冰箱，拿出魔杖在墙上划了一个十字形，原本空白的墙上出现一扇木门。哈利敲了敲门：“德拉科，你要和我一起去超市吗？”  
门打开了，德拉科走出来。他身上还带着魔药的苦涩，和信息素混在一起。这味道照理说很怪异，哈利却只觉得好闻，没忍住凑上去深深吸了几口气，像只好奇的奶猫。德拉科微笑起来，揉了揉他的头，“走吧，商店快关门了。”  
街上冷清寥落，只有他们两个人披着大衣在寒风中慢慢走着。昨晚的雪积的不厚，到这时候差不多化了一大半，人行道上湿淋淋的。融雪时最冷，哈利忘了带手套，两只手扎在口袋里就不想拿出来。德拉科看不下去，抓过他的左手塞进自己口袋里给他暖着。他的体温也不高，但这个举动含有的亲密含义让哈利刷的一下红了脸，感到自己热的冒烟。一看金发青年还是那副淡淡的表情，哈利又觉得有些气闷，仿佛只有自己一头热。  
他们走了十多分钟才找到一家尚在营业的家乐福。超市刚经历过节前大采购，货架上并不饱满，不过对于他们两个人两天的需求已经是绰绰有余了。哈利心里那股气还没顺下来，推了一辆购物车开始寻找他要的食材。德拉科走在他前面，不用哈利使唤就准确地找出他们需要的放进购物车，那娴熟劲堪比一位家庭主妇。哈利惊讶之余，想起德拉科出色的厨艺。金发青年一副四体不勤五谷不分的样子，他的手更适合持烧杯和魔杖，而怎么也和菜刀与锅铲沾不上边。这个印象太过根深蒂固，以至于很长一段时间内哈利都怀疑是德拉科乘他不注意时叫家养小精灵来做饭。德拉科为了证明自己，当着哈利的面从准备到菜肴出锅，每一项流程都无可挑剔，哈利这才信了。  
他喊住德拉科：“你怎么学会这些的？”  
“嗯？”德拉科往购物车里放进两棵西蓝花。  
“就是做饭，挑选食材这些。”  
“一个人住，没有小精灵帮我，只能自己学。”德拉科走到哈利身后，伸手帮着一起推已经塞满的购物车。  
“你毕业后搬出来了？”  
“是啊。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为我和我爸闹翻了。”  
看到哈利露出做错事的表情，德拉科对他安抚地笑了笑，“没多大事，只是我拒绝走他为我安排的道路。他希望我去魔法部，但我不愿意。因为……”  
因为那会不可避免地与你碰面，而我会在不断地接触和求而不得中彻底绝望。  
他猛然打住了话头，哈利好奇地看着他，“因为什么？”  
“……我不喜欢在魔法部工作。”德拉科道，“我想做个治疗师。”  
他那一瞬间的不自然被哈利看在眼里，追问：“这不是全部的原因吧？”  
话一出口他就觉得自己僭越了，恨不得把话吞回来。他咬了咬嘴唇，局促地扭着手指：“抱歉，你要是不方便说……”  
“没事，这没什么好遮掩的。”德拉科喟叹道，“我不想再被别人安排人生了。高官厚禄，结婚生子，每一个马尔福都是这样的人生轨迹，但那未必是正确的道路，仅此而已。”  
“那一开始的时候，不容易吧。”哈利放开购物车，转过身捧起德拉科的右手，轻轻抚着他细长的手指。金发男人的手很好看，白净修长，骨节分明，指甲也是精心修整过的，但细细感触的话能察觉到指尖的薄茧和略粗糙的细小划痕——那是上万次与坩埚烧杯药材接触而留下的痕迹。  
如果不是战争，他大概会听从父亲的意愿吧。哈利垂着眼睛，抚着手指的动作也带了丝心疼的意味，小心翼翼的像是生怕弄痛了德拉科。于是德拉科反握住黑发青年的手，冲他微笑：“都没什么的。波特。”  
“不……”黑发青年闷闷地说，“我现在觉得有什么了。”  
歧视，怀疑，冷嘲热讽，来自外界的压力，这些他都经历过。也正因为如此，他才能理解德拉科当初的感受，也分外不希望他经历这一切。被孤立的感觉，一旦体会过就不会再想试一次。  
“刻板印象很难消除，波特，就算进入魔法部，对马尔福家重整名声也不会有多大助益。”  
“但你不想改变这一切吗？”哈利抬眼望着他，一对碧眼清澈而真挚。  
“什么意思？”  
“我是说，或许我可以帮助你。”  
德拉科几乎要忍不住讥笑救世主的天真。就算他是大难不死的男孩，也不可能一下扭转民众对马尔福家，甚至是对斯莱特林的印象不是吗？难道他真的以为他的名声能有这么大的能量？  
他费了很大的把刻薄话咽回去，问，“好吧，那么伟大的圣人波特先生，你准备怎么做？”  
“呃……”哈利放开德拉科的手，改为绞着自己的手指，“你有没有兴趣做傲罗司的顾问？”  
这个想法就更孩子气了。德拉科失笑：“波特，别跟我说这是你刚才才想出来的。”  
“有想过几天了。”哈利略心虚，“再说了，你不该问我“为什么”吗？”  
“好吧，为什么？”  
哈利立刻站直，掰着手指一条一条数起来：“一是上次的案子多亏了你，你能胜任这个职位；二是你可以借这个机会给自己正名，本来功劳就是你的，应该让所有人都知道。”  
“你想过沙克尔会同意吗？你的那些同事，以及魔法部的其他人都看不惯我吧？我可见多了这些。我现在就能学他们的语气给你听：‘马尔福一定是给波特下了迷情剂，居然能做傲罗司的顾问’，更难听的可能性我就不学了。波特，你想过这些吗？”  
“我会解决的。”哈利咬了咬唇。“我们都清楚你不是借着我的关系上位。你有能力，就该得到你该得到的。”  
“理想主义。”  
“理想主义打败了伏地魔。”  
“波特，你真是……”德拉科叹气，“你想过我愿不愿意做你们的顾问吗？”  
救世主肉眼可见地面色一僵，气势一下就软了下去，“是我只顾着自己的想法了。”他承认道，“那你就当忘了我刚才说的吧。”  
绿眼沾染上淡淡的失落，德拉科突然微笑，“波特，你还是对人情世故一窍不通。”  
哈利猛地拽住他的衣领。  
“波特！”德拉科被吓了一跳，波特的手差点碰到货架上的蔬菜，“以萨拉查的名义啊！”  
黑发青年的脸和他凑的格外近。这和早上不同，他们鼻息都打在一起，不是发情期，也不是醉酒，他们在偌大的超市里，头脑清醒，姿势也是无法理解歪的亲密。  
德拉科觉得自己的耳根有点烧，不自觉避开波特的视线——那双眼睛锐利的让他无法直视。  
“你耍我。”哈利看出了他的窘迫，心里更加肯定。他压低声音，“你想做顾问，也想振兴马尔福家。”  
“什么？”  
“你对破案有兴趣，要不然你当时不会帮我；你想帮助家族，但是受迫于外界环境。你本该没有理由拒绝我的提议，但是你是个胆小鬼，害怕别人的指指点点和风凉话，宁可停在原地，在你的小工作室里当圣芒戈寂寂无名的魔药供应商。”黑发青年目光炯炯，语气却已经柔和下来，“德拉科，我了解你，相信我好吗？”  
当他以这样坚定的语气做出承诺时，他总能兑现。已经有无数事例证实了这一点。  
但被这样不容拒绝地安排了工作，德拉科总觉得还是有些不爽。他不习惯被压制，与波特有来有回的交锋是他更适应的相处模式。  
“这可是你说的，波特。”他假笑道。带了丝报复的想法再次拉进与哈利之间的距离。黑发青年的呼吸开始不稳，脸也慢慢红起来。这让德拉科有了一丝抓住对方小辫子的快意。  
虚张声势。  
黑发青年的唇抿起又放开，是淡淡的，健康的水红色，饱满润泽的仿佛果冻。德拉科无法克制住吻上去的冲动。他心脏狂跳，倾身贴近，直到嘴唇相触的前一刻才想起来这是在超市，停在那里不动了。  
“怎么不亲了？”哈利用气声问，他热乎乎的吐息吹拂在德拉科的人中上。  
“这是在外面。”德拉科说，维持着声音不要颤抖。他不想表现的像个正要进行初吻的毛头小子。  
“都到这一步啦，你想亲就亲。”哈利说。  
柔软的触感已经按在他的唇上了，残留着蜂蜜的甜和牛奶的奶香，打断了德拉科的胡思乱想。杂念统统被，他只想感受波特的吻与温情。黑发青年没有躲避，没有抗拒，他仰起头，闭上了眼睛，让四片唇瓣毫无保留地紧紧相贴。整个人显得放松而柔和。德拉科从未见过他这副模样。  
分开后德拉科神经质地左右看了看。他们处于两座货架中间，被挡的严严实实不说，超市里更是只有他们两位顾客。哈利噗的一声笑出来。  
“这下放心了吗？”他的眼睛弯成两弯绿莹莹的月牙，含着许调皮的意味望着德拉科，毫不掩饰他的期待，“那是不是该喊我的教名了？”  
“……哈利？”  
德拉科咂摸着这个简单的单词。在心里默念过无数次，书写过无数次的名字在真正从唇舌间吐出来的时候似乎没那么流畅。他甚至已经开始怀念带爆破音的“Potter”了。  
“你终于喊我教名了。”哈利却丝毫不介意他的生疏，一下子笑将开来，“我印象里你从没喊过我的教名，一直都是Potter Potter的，每次读的仿佛我跟你有多深仇大恨。”  
“你靠过来好吗？”德拉科忽然说，“我想抱抱你。”  
哈利听话地照做了，张开手用力抱住金发青年的腰，于是德拉科扣住他的肩膀，把他整个人圈进自己怀里，这才发现自己从刚才开始就一直紧张的发抖。他搂着黑发青年，又忍不住要去亲吻他的闪电伤疤。他的吻谨慎到近似虔诚。哈利则握住德拉科的左手臂，脉搏和不祥的印记都安静地贴着他的手心。


	13. Chapter 13

Episode 13  
哈利的提案果不其然遭到了反对。  
圣诞假期结束的第一天他就在例会上提出让德拉科当傲罗司的顾问。原本还没从长假里缓过劲的傲罗们立刻来了精神，一个赛一个的慷慨激昂，仿佛哈利要招进来的不是顾问，而是一颗定时炸弹。  
哈利也是很无奈，但傲罗们的态度都还在他的预料范围之内。无论旁人如何抗议，他的态度岿然不动，一遍又一遍对着所有人重复：“我相信马尔福。”  
“您相信没有用啊，要大家相信才行。”齐默算是态度温和的代表，散会后特意单独留下来跟哈利谈，“的确，马尔福先生帮了我们大忙，然而只是这一次还远远不够让大家和您一样信任他。况且有人怀疑他是借着你和他的关系想进入魔法部，这要是真成了，有心人一透露给预言家日报，那魔法部不得被骂声活埋了？”  
这话说得也算入情入理，可惜论固执没人比得过他要说服的对象。  
“我正是想让所有人像信任我一样信任他才提出让德拉科做顾问的。”哈利道，“大战都过去五年了，人们还是没有从阴影里走出来。在霍格沃茨，被分入斯莱特林的学生总是抬不起头，纯血家族的成员无论走到哪都无法融入。我们当初消灭伏地魔的初衷不是要建立新的等级社会，而是抹平血统论带来的歧视。让德拉科·马尔福做这个傲罗顾问，不光是为了他，也是树立一个平等的象征。”  
“波特先生，消除战后的创伤和歧视不是一天两天就能做到的。”  
“那么就被动的等待吗？不尽早解决这个问题，伤口非但不能愈合，还会不断造成伤害。我既然有影响力能引导舆论，就该做些力所能及的。”  
哈利的决心最终说服了众人。提案被成功提交到部长手里，并很快得到了批准。不过基于旁人的疑虑和德拉科自己的要求，顾问一职只是虚职。德拉科不需要去坐班，也不从魔法部领工资。这让德拉科很高兴，因为这样一来他不必放弃自己的魔药生意。此外，德拉科在名义上对破案有指导建议的权力。但要傲罗们听一个前食死徒的话显然不现实，所以这一条只是空话。  
争取到这个结果已经十分理想，哈利和德拉科都很满意。魔法部里讨论过要不要对外公布这个消息。哈利是赞成公布的，原因同之前所述；但绝大多数人投了反对票，理由也和齐默一样：要让民众消除对斯莱特林和纯血的恐惧和憎恶，绝对不能一蹴而就。马尔福交大笔罚金以躲过牢狱之灾已经够让人反感了，再被人知道小马尔福进了魔法部，金斯莱政敌肯定会做文章让这届政府下台。金斯莱也是要支持率的。  
不过，这些已经和哈利没有关系了。忙着和德拉科谈恋爱的同时，寻找第十三个嫌疑人的工作他也没落下。赫敏调侃他是工作生活两不误，顺带着关心他俩的感情进展。  
说到这里哈利就要唉声叹气。他和德拉科进展不错，亲亲抱抱什么的都挺自然，可是哈利总觉得他们中间还隔了一层膜，不知如何打破它。  
“太表面情侣了，一点激情都没有，仿佛提前进入了七年之痒。”哈利愁眉苦脸道，“敏，早知道是这样，我都要后悔跟他表白了。”  
“给你个镜子看看你脸上的红晕，你才不后悔呢。”赫敏摊手，“马尔福那么个能装的人，他不说谁都不知道他的心思，所以你要主动出击呀。”  
怎么主动出击？直接大半夜抱着枕头钻进德拉科怀里吗？哈利十分迷惑。他认真思考了一会，得出的结论是别提他好不好意思这么直球，打扰德拉科睡觉他是不愿意的。节后不知为何圣芒戈一直人满为患，魔药订单比平时多了好几倍，每天下班见德拉科都是熬红了眼睛，满身魔药苦香地出来迎接他，看得哈利直心疼，推着金发男人上床睡觉都来不及，又怎么想的起来要求和德拉科同床共枕。  
但总这样也不是个事啊，哈利苦恼至极。不过下午一纸邀请让他暂时不必考虑这个问题。德姆斯特朗和布斯巴顿邀请他去交流——被戏称为救世主的巡回粉丝见面会——需要他出差好几天。哈利向来无法拒绝这些邀请，虽然那些无休无止的演讲和宴会无聊的让他直打哈欠，但这是救世主的职责之一。  
让他稍有不满的是，德拉科听到他要出差的消息后反应平平，也就帮着收了几件衣服进旅行箱里，连句不舍的情话都吝于给予。说好的热恋期呢？他怎么觉得只有自己一头热啊？  
“可别感冒了，傻宝宝波特。”德拉科叮嘱道，“德姆斯特朗够冷的——喂，你这次去几天？”  
看看，连自己出差几天都不知道。哈利怒气冲冲到忽略了自己从未提过的事实，噘着嘴不理他，抢过行李箱把自己关在房间里生闷气。第二天提着箱子就出了门，摔得震天响，对面的麻瓜邻居都忍不住探头出来瞧瞧发生了什么。  
德拉科冲一脸惊愕的邻居抱歉地笑了笑，轻手轻脚合上门，钻进魔药工作室准备完成今天的任务。但今天状态不好，熬制疥疮药水时甚至犯了把荆棘刺错当豪猪刺的低级错误。金发男人懊丧地叹气，挥舞魔杖清空坩埚里的不明液体。  
为什么心神不宁他是知道的，当然是因为哈利。他回想昨晚的对话，能确定的是从他问哈利出差几天后救世主就开始发无名火。德拉科莫名其妙——这不是很正常的询问吗？  
这么一想，他也委屈起来。对哈利的爱可以让他一退再退，可是作为马尔福的尊严让他无法对他的无名怒火全盘接受。他越想越气，哈利出差这么多天，他一个电话都不打，却守着手机期待着每一次铃响。当然每一次结果都令他失望。于是德拉科和哈利在成为情侣后不到一个月就开始了第一次冷战。  
对此潘西只能评价一句：傻逼。  
“你给他打个电话会死啊？”她提着德拉科的耳朵大吼，“德拉科，好不容易追到了人是让你这么糟蹋感情的？”  
“是他追的我！”德拉科下意识反驳。  
“哦梅林啊，闭嘴吧。”潘西翻了个大大的白眼，“当年飞纸鹤的不是你？丢魔杖的不是你？结婚后悄悄给人送毯子的不是你？追人都不敢承认，也就波特这么迟钝的家伙意识不到了。好不容易追到手了为什么不珍惜？”  
德拉科无言以对。当晚他找来了许久不看的预言家日报——这几天有不少关于圣人波特“粉丝见面会”的报道——想看看哈利的近况。他一边翻开报纸，一边拨通了黑发青年的电话。  
“嘟——”  
绵长而单调的接通音像是一只恶作剧的手，有规律地拉紧他心里的弦再松开，每一声都让他越来越紧张。德拉科翻到有救世主报道的版面，青年身着正装长袍，站在台上侃侃而谈，鲜明的绿眸和脸上自信的笑让他整个人都在发光一般。德拉科抚上照片上黑发青年的脸，突然想起他似乎没有带围巾。  
电话断了，短促的忙音彻底扯断了那根弦。  
德拉科后知后觉地惊慌起来，霎时间连哈利会怎么跟他提分手都脑补出来了。后悔令他整个心里空落落的，埋怨自己为什么不早些服软和哈利好声好气地聊聊。他的自傲和敏感毁掉了很多次摒弃前嫌的机会，他想这次大概也一样了。前食死徒和救世主就算出人意料地走到了一起也总没办法坐下来开诚布公。  
手机嗡嗡地震动起来，德拉科低落地拿过来看了一眼，「Harry」在屏幕上鲜明的闪动，让德拉科仿佛抓住了一根救命稻草。大起大落令他几乎抓不住手机，好不容易才按下了接听键，凑到耳边：“哈利？”  
“德拉科，”那头的嗓音低哑，“下来接我好吗？”  
沙哑，带着浓浓鼻音的声音提示着黑发青年此刻的身体状况。德拉科跳起来，拽过大衣围巾手套奔下楼去。哈利站在公寓楼外背对着大门。他略垂着头，缩着肩膀发抖，流露出难得的脆弱气息，让德拉科联想到雪夜无家可归的小动物。金发青年的心揪痛起来，三两步冲过去，一把把他的爱人抱在怀里。  
哈利没有反抗，如同终于回巢的倦鸟一般靠在德拉科的肩膀上，隔着厚厚的衣服也能感受到黑发青年额头的热度。德拉科试他温度，竟然如一团火一样要烧透掌心。  
“你发烧了，我们快上楼。”德拉科说话都打着颤。  
“我还以为你不会来呢。”哈利整个身体重心都压在德拉科肩上，“这么多天电话都不给我打一个……”  
“我的错。”德拉科内疚的不行，柔声劝道：“我们先上去好不好？”  
“是回家。”  
“好，回家。”  
哈利乖乖张开手臂挂上德拉科的脖子。金发青年背起他，一手托着哈利一手拎起箱子。成年男性的体重不轻，德拉科却走的很稳。哈利围着带下来的围巾，佛手柑的气味沁人心脾。他想说德拉科可以用僵尸飘行带他上去，那样他会轻松一点，可他的脑袋实在烧的昏昏沉沉。出于不知所起的依恋情绪和私心，他什么都没说，安安静静待在德拉科的背上。  
病号先生一进门就被德拉科塞进厚重的被子里，裹得像个蚕蛹。本因为发烧而发冷的身体很快热的出了汗。他想挣脱束缚凉快一点，一只手刚偷偷摸摸伸出来，德拉科便端着药走进房间逮了个正着，遂无情地把他塞回去。  
“好热。”哈利抱怨。  
“吃了药就好了，听话。”德拉科再次用手背贴了贴他的额头，“还在发烧。”  
男人皱起眉头，眼底的担忧和关切显露无疑。他端来杯子，深褐色的魔药看着深不见底，哈利一瞧心里发憷：“不想喝，太苦了。”  
“听话。”  
“你都不给我打电话，”大约是烧的难受，哈利委屈地指责道，“还给我熬这么苦的药。我不喝。”  
德拉科微不可查地叹了口气。  
“对不起。”他再次道歉，“我不该不联系你的。先喝药好不好？”  
“你就是想骗我喝苦药。”哈利抬眼望他，脸颊烧的通红，连带着眼角也是粉的，似是泫然欲泣，“你骗我，我见多了。”  
“真的不苦。”德拉科重申，感觉自己一辈子的耐心都用在了这个一生病就像小孩儿似的男人身上，“我什么时候骗过你，我从前……”他顿了顿，“从前只和你打架吵架。相信我的魔药水平，好吗？我可是圣芒戈的魔药供应商。”  
“你别骗我。”哈利蜷缩成一团，可怜兮兮地打着颤，眼神里却是毫不遮掩的小心思。德拉科看懂了，抿一口魔药，扣住哈利的头，嘴对嘴渡过去。  
药说不上难喝，却也绝对不苦。德拉科再适时地塞一颗糖入口，哈利已经完全忘记了自己方才的抵触，乖乖自己把药捧过来喝了。他喝完后德拉科收走空杯子，魔杖一挥让它自己飘回厨房去，随后在哈利床沿坐下来，“你是洗澡没吹干头发着凉了吧。”  
他用的陈述句。凭他对哈利的了解，这人在这些方面向来是不拘小节的。哈利吸了吸鼻子，“是啊，谁知道就发烧了……”  
“之前压力太大了抵抗力下降？你总是在一线冲锋陷阵的。”  
“也没有那么严重了。”  
“我可记得重逢那天你是因为出任务伤了腿才住院的吧。”  
说到那天不免回想起尴尬的事，德拉科慌乱地眨了眨眼。哈利则坦然多了，拽住德拉科的长发，在他的侧脸上啄了一下。  
“怎么想起留长发了？”黑发青年勾着金色的发丝在指尖缠绕打转，“虽然很好看，但你以前的短发看起来更顺眼……你留头发后背影真的很像卢修斯。”  
“你不喜欢我就去剪掉。”德拉科握住他的手。  
“我也没说不喜欢。”哈利撇嘴，打了个哈欠。感冒魔药里的安眠成分开始生效了。他的眼皮开始沉重，说话也含糊不清，最后在德拉科轻柔的拍抚下头一歪，沉沉睡去。  
再醒来的时候约莫是半夜。马尔福出品的魔药名不虚传，哈利的鼻塞头晕等症状完全消失了，精神好了不少。借着洒进来的月光，他看见靠在床头的一道黑影。  
是德拉科，他守了他整整半夜。  
哈利想坐起来，动静立刻惊醒了德拉科。金发青年下意识地抬起手试哈利的温度，发现恢复正常后松了口气：“不烧了。”  
“嗯。”  
“你继续睡吧，我回房间去，不打扰你。”德拉科站起来。他也困得够呛，站起来的时候头晃了晃。哈利急忙拉住他。  
“你和我一起睡啊。”他说。  
德拉科没有坚持回房，听话地躺到床上。哈利立刻滚进他怀里，像条八爪鱼似的扒在他身上不让他动。金发青年有些惊讶，也伸出手抚着哈利的背。他们安静地相拥。  
“德拉科，你到底觉得我们是什么关系？”哈利突然问。  
“我们结了婚。”  
“对啊！”哈利瞪大了眼睛，绿眸在黑暗里反射着苍白的月色，星星般发亮，“那你为什么……哪对夫夫还跟我俩一样什么都不做的？”  
这下德拉科总算摸清哈利走前生气的根源了，不由得有些哭笑不得。他想着要慢慢来要循序渐进，性急的格兰芬多却嫌他不够热情。  
“那你想要我做什么呢？”德拉科凑到哈利耳边问，以调笑的语气。  
他的嘴唇若有若无地触碰着哈利，几乎是立刻那片皮肤的温度上升了一大截。德拉科闷笑：“不逗你了，快点睡，烧退了就以为能熬夜了？”  
“哦。”哈利再次埋进德拉科怀里。金发Alpha放出一点信息素安抚他。佛手柑的酸甜香气像温柔的海，令他很快再次入眠。  
一夜无梦。


	14. Chapter 14

Episode 14.  
德拉科在给玫瑰换水。  
花枝无根，在瓶里待了几日，养的再精心也不免显出几分颓丧。德拉科看不下去，拿着去水池剪茎泡水，试图再给它们续续命。正做着，脖子上就挂了个人，一个薄荷牙膏味的吻撞了上来。  
德拉科不自在地摸了摸脸，在哈利期待的目光里侧首吻了回去。退烧后的救世主睡眠充足，像只精神饱满翘着尾巴的猫一样跟在旁边，好奇地看他有条不紊的动作，“你居然会养花。”  
“你不也上过药草学？”德拉科挑眉，“别告诉我，继魔药学以后你又有一门课的知识还给了教授。”  
“养曼德拉草和养花可不一样吧，玫瑰又不会在耳边尖叫到让你昏死过去。”哈利揪了片花瓣拈着玩。花瓣不如前几日饱满精神，软趴趴贴在指尖，触感如天鹅绒一般。德拉科轻轻拍了一下他的手，“破坏花草了，疤头。”  
“可没听说过雪貂还知道喜欢花的。”黑发青年做了个鬼脸。德拉科停下手里的事，探身在他脖子上咬了一口权当惩罚，身体力行表示雪貂到底喜欢什么。  
他咬的挺用力，哈利嗷了一声，摸了摸脖子。原本平滑的皮肤上凹印连成一个圆，想必看着也很明显。金发男人还”贴心“地给他变出面镜子。这个混蛋咬的位置很刁钻，就算套上高领毛衣都只能遮住一半。哈利拿着镜子左看右看，气的要揍他，“我等会上班被人看见了怎么办？！”  
“你可以用个混淆咒。巫师使用魔法，不是吗？”  
哈利不出声了。他确实忘了还能这么解决。  
“还是说你更希望被所有人看见你脖子上带着我咬出的牙印？”德拉科略带调侃的看着他，“很可惜你没有这个机会了。刚退烧你还想去上班？我帮你给魔法部请假了。”  
“可是我已经好了！你不能把我关在家里！”哈利抗议。  
“你好没好我说了算，不相信我的水平吗？”男人扬眉看他，“再说了，即使我不这么做，格兰杰肯定也会把你押回来休息的。安心休息吧救世主先生，只是请假一天而已，魔法部的楼不会倒塌的。”  
“没准还真会塌。”哈利嘀咕道。  
“嗯？”  
“没什么，但是那些案子……”  
“你就这么喜欢看那些卷宗吗？”德拉科灰蓝的眼睛注视着哈利，有点赌气地说。救世主一边觉得会撒娇的马尔福太少见了怕不是个假的一边被金发男人可爱到失去理智，晕晕乎乎就答应了待在家里好好休息。被男人抱上床掖好被子被塞了一杯颜色不明的魔药后，哈利才反应过来自己被套路了。马尔福美色误人，要命。  
行吧，套路就套路，谁让马尔福是他的Alpha呢？德拉科盯着他乖乖喝完药，满意地塞了一颗糖到他嘴里（嘴对嘴的那种），还放出了一些信息素安抚他的情绪。Alpha的信息素对Omega来说可以是最烈的催情剂也可以是安眠药，哈利很快就昏昏欲睡。睡着前他迷迷糊糊想着这样颓废的生活似乎也不错。  
——个头啊。  
德拉科给他这一请假就请了好几天。一开始还是好好给哈利治感冒，后来居然开始要“治疗他那些旧伤”。水平毫不逊于任何一个治疗师的马尔福先生检查过哈利的腿，看脸色是想打人的，就是不知是想打不知爱惜自己的救世主还是那个“不称职”的治疗师。因此按摩和各种魔药自然免不了。哈利抗议过说这没必要，手上已经过去很久了，而德拉科态度坚定，宣称这是亡羊补牢为时不晚，救世主现在不注意万一下一次还伤在同一个地方可能整条腿就废了。  
可黄金男孩何曾需要被人当做易碎的瓷器般对待过？要不是他了解马尔福有多怂，他都要怀疑这是Alpha的占有欲让金发男人搞出来的囚禁play。更奇怪的是，德拉科对待他的态度突然又有所改变。他仍然会与哈利亲昵，以嘲讽之名行关心之实，但是哈利能感觉到好不容易打破的，阻横在二人间的无形隔膜再次出现了。  
他不明白这是为什么。  
哈利不喜欢这样的疏离感。在六年级之前出于死对头的直觉他看德拉科一眼就知道小混蛋在打什么坏主意；相对的，德拉科也总会精确地在每一个角落堵到他。这是仇敌之间特殊的默契。然而六年级后哈利读不懂德拉科的想法了。沉重的悲伤和恐惧蒙蔽了少年曾经鲜活的眼神。德拉科如同一棵蓬勃的树，突然之间根的一部分死去了，也带走了他的大部分精气神。  
然后就是邓布利多之死，逃亡，战争……那层隔膜随着时间越来越厚，直到前几天才被打破。哈利不希望德拉科再次与他渐行渐远。  
他决心做些什么，比如现在。  
德拉科每天睡前为他做的按摩是很舒服，就是可能会引发一些小小的“意外”。十根修长白净的手指有力地点按在哈利的小腿上，在黑发青年的眼里不像按摩倒像是调情。温热的指腹毫无阻隔地触碰皮肤，引得哈利心猿意马。哈利暗示性地咳嗽了一声，德拉科听出他是假咳嗽，没做声。  
他都对我没有欲望的吗？哈利不相信。  
黑发青年回想发情的那一夜。那晚他理智全无，清醒过来后也没有多少记忆保存，所余留的只有沉重的喘息和贯穿后穴的手指。他想不起来德拉科的表情：他抱着什么心思去安抚他，又是出于什么而不趁机永久标记他呢？  
按摩还在继续。或许是满脑子绮丽念头作祟，光是这点触碰就给他带来一阵阵酥麻的痒意往上。他能感到腿间的那根正在慢慢苏醒。他抓过毯子盖住，又觉得自己欲盖弥彰的行为很可笑。Omega瞟了德拉科一眼，这人目不转睛地盯着他不自觉紧绷的小腿，轻轻拍了拍腿肚子：“都告诉过你了放松。”  
黑发青年尽力按照德拉科所说的放松腿部肌肉，但他失败了，德拉科的触碰只会让他更兴奋，连脚趾都忍不住绷紧。  
他又咳嗽了一声。德拉科总算抬起头看了看他，“干什么？”  
“我放松不了。”哈利说，意有所指地看着自己的胯间。  
德拉科顺着他的目光看去，那团明显的鼓起盖着毯子也清晰可见。金发男人镇定的表情出现了一丝裂痕。哈利暗暗觉得有些好笑，看来他也不是无动于衷。  
“……你要解决一下吗？”  
他想逃避。哈利察觉到这一点，不禁有些气闷。但是被动等待从来不会是格兰芬多的选择。他掀开薄被，赌气地捉住德拉科的手放在胯间。半勃的性器隔着短裤在金发男人的掌心下朝他打招呼。  
“你说呢？”  
“我想也是。”  
德拉科握住了他的阴茎，柱体在他的手中迅速涨大。他隔着布料揉弄那处，前液很快流出来，弄得湿哒哒一片。粗糙的布料不如手指细腻，磨蹭着龟头别有另一番快感。哈利呻吟起来，空闲的手摸索着伸向德拉科的裤裆，果不其然那也是鼓起来一大块。  
哈利有些好奇地感受着手中的火热性器，他早对Alpha的大小有过设想，现在实实在在地触碰到了还是忍不住红了脸，同时也认识到了这家伙到底有多天赋异禀。德拉科正在被他吸引，因为他的挑逗而变得更硬更烫，这让哈利十分新奇且有成就感。  
裤子被脱下，哈利翻身趴在德拉科身上与他接吻，嘴唇变换着角度贴合在一起难舍难分。唾液让吮吸亲吻的声音格外响亮，在短暂的分离期间扯出细长的银丝，不等拉断便又被吞下去。两根老二也坦诚相见，紧紧贴在一起，敏感的头部不时撞在对方身上，马眼里流出的液体混在一起，仿佛他们的身下也在接吻。这个想法实在有些色情。德拉科发狠地吻他，把他有些夸张的呻吟全部堵回嗓子眼里。激烈的舌吻令两人都有些缺氧。  
德拉科苍白的脸浮上一层情欲的红。他的手从后背处溜进宽松的T恤，沿着脊柱一路向上，激起一阵战栗；再像是恶作剧般从腋下移到前面。哈利怕痒的要躲，德拉科完全不给他机会，抓住了他的胸。  
得益于常年的魁地奇训练，哈利身材健美结实而不同于一般Omega的纤细脆弱，胸肌腹肌一点不少。德拉科揉了两把，食指拨弄起两粒淡红的圆粒来。  
“身材不错，亲爱的。”他轻声调笑。  
金发男人的大拇指按在已经立起的乳头上温柔地打转。哈利昂起头，他从不知道光是挑逗乳头就能让他爽到浑身打颤。  
“嗯哈……想摸软的你等下次发情期……”  
男性Omega的胸部虽不会如女性的乳房一样凸起，但是会在发情期和怀孕期间变得柔软敏感。哈利低下头去，德拉科灰蓝的眸子也正一眨不眨地看着他，眼神清澈，哈利能从他烟水晶般的眸子里看见自己的倒影。只有他，容不下别的。  
于是他们亲吻。彼此的信息素代替了氧气，又像是最烈的酒令人沉醉。德拉科吻过他身上的每一处，直到哈利浑身上下软的像融化了的甜蜜糖浆，才缓慢地进入他。他的动作很温柔，紧紧拥着黑发青年，不住吻他被汗水浸泡的湿漉漉的额发和发红的脸颊，在唇间悄声呢喃哈利的名字。  
他注视哈利，眼神近乎是悲伤了，仿佛哈利会在他们做完的下一秒离他而去。哈利的心不自觉地揪痛起来，他捧住德拉科的脸，在唇相触的同时义无反顾地投入佛手柑香气的爱欲海洋。  
他们相拥着一齐沉入水中，顺着洋流任意漂浮。男人的冲撞令哈利几乎招架不住，而他还在努力迎合着德拉科，直到微凉的液体射入肠道深处，两人重回现实，依偎在一起平复呼吸。  
德拉科抽出阴茎，带出些许白浊。他分开哈利的腿检查，手指轻抚着略有些红肿的穴口，确信没出血才松了口气。哈利趴着，把又有升温趋势的脸埋进被子。  
“疼吗？”德拉科问。  
哈利摇了摇头，“Omega没那么脆弱。”  
“我知道。”德拉科笑了笑，“尤其是你，救世之星……所有人当时都觉得你会是个Alpha，至少也是个Beta。”  
“不光是我，别的Omega也是。”哈利翻了个身，“强大与否是自身决定，而不是性别……”  
他打了个哈欠，眼皮子有些重了。德拉科拍了拍他，“别睡，先清理。”  
“不要，你没进生殖腔又不会怀孕。”哈利闭着眼说。  
“可能会发烧，去清理。”  
看哈利坚持赖在床上不去，德拉科无奈，只能拿过魔杖给他几个清理一新，又把被单换了新的。哈利缩在床的角落，迷迷瞪瞪的，眼睛睁开一条缝瞄着德拉科忙前忙后，神情怔忪像只小动物，完全不怎么像他说的“强大的Omega”。但德拉科清楚他的能量。他坐在床边，亲吻了哈利的侧脸。  
“德拉科，我总觉得你有事瞒着我。”黑发青年说。  
德拉科愣了一下，说，“波特，疑心病又犯了？”  
“要纠正多少遍你才会习惯叫我哈利啊……”哈利的声音越来越模糊，“难道要纠正一辈子吗？”  
一辈子，那该是多长？长到他们须发皆白，穿衣品味就像邓布利多那么可怕，但还会在握住手的同时为些小事争吵？  
听起来真不错。  
德拉科擦了擦眼睛，揉乱了哈利的头发，道，“困就睡。”  
谁知道以后会是什么样的呢？  
金发青年也上床，环抱住哈利的腰。黑发青年已经睡熟了，嘴巴微张开，发出热乎乎的气流和轻微的梦呓，眉眼舒展，长的惊人的睫毛随着呼吸发颤。他盯着看了一会，也闭上眼睛。  
电话铃突然响了，声音不大，但是在寂静的夜里还是像爆炸一样吓人一跳。哈利的眉头皱了起来，德拉科抓过手机，施了一个静音咒，一看：金斯莱·沙克尔。  
他想了想，还是接了。虽说有静音咒，德拉科还是不由自主地压低了声音：“Hello?”  
“哈利！突发情况，现在你得……等等，你是马尔福？”  
“是。哈利睡着了。”  
那头的声音似乎一下警惕了起来，“不好意思打扰了你们了。但是麻烦你把他叫醒，有紧急情况。”  
德拉科没有多问，他知道如果这样做他就越矩了。低下头一看，哈利已经醒了，晶亮的绿眼睛圆睁着，像只警觉的猫。  
德拉科取消了静音咒，“沙克尔的电话。”  
哈利点点头，接过来，“你好，金斯莱。”  
黑发青年的脸色沉了下来，嗯了几声后挂断电话，翻身下床开始穿衣服。  
“路上小心。”德拉科说。  
哈利扣上衬衫的最后一粒扣子，“你不问我出什么事了吗？”  
“你不方便告诉我吧？”  
哈利摇头，“你是顾问，当然能告诉你。上次那样的麻瓜被杀案件，又发生了。”


	15. Chapter 15

Episode. 15  
哈利赶到时已经有许多人在忙碌了。他刚想进入现场，立刻有人提醒他，“波特先生，最好还是用一个嗅觉屏蔽咒。”  
哈利立刻心领神会，魔杖对着鼻子一指。  
整个犯罪现场弥漫着一股浓厚的尸臭。被杀的老人的尸体倒在，或者说是被端端正正放在客厅的木地板上，已经有些腐烂了。死者那张脸上的表情竟然十分安详，手臂像木乃伊那样紧紧环抱着胸口，睡袍也被整理的一丝不乱。但与此同时现场的其他地方极其凌乱，家具横七竖八倒在地上，落地灯被摔碎了，书籍杂志之类的更是扔的满地都是，表面落了厚厚一层灰。整个现场透着一股说不清的诡异气息。  
“怎么样，查出死因了吗？”哈利问。随行的法医刚刚结束了对尸体的检查。  
“轻度腐败，按气温条件，大约是5-10天前死亡的。是刀伤，直接刺入心脏，下手很利落，应该是当场死亡。”  
“这么说是麻瓜杀的人？为什么转接给傲罗司？”  
“不不，我们发现了魔咒的痕迹。都是些小魔咒，不过对一个老人家也够呛了。”  
“杀手还挺行为艺术的。”帕特里克说。看到腐败的尸体后年轻傲罗脸都绿了，“把尸体摆成那个样子，还特意整理了仪容，他想表达什么呢？”  
“这就是我们的任务了，分析犯人的动机。”哈利道，“受害人的资料有了吗？”

死者男，75岁，纯血巫师，曾是圣芒戈的魔咒伤害科治疗师，十年前退休后就远离魔法世界，来到麻瓜伦敦独自居住。值得注意的是，他的儿子是一名食死徒，不过并不受伏地魔重视，战后也没来的及逃走，法庭审判他二十五年徒刑。这样看来，死者大约是想和食死徒儿子划清界限才选择离群索居。  
“会不会是这样，”一名傲罗举手，“食死徒余党认为他背叛了伏地魔——毕竟他儿子是食死徒，有些激进分子可能会认为他来麻瓜世界生活是纯血叛徒的行为。那人潜入时被死者发现了，死者反击，最后被杀死？”  
“我想不是。”哈利却不同意他的看法，“如果是食死徒，为什么会用刀而不是阿瓦达索命？再加上只是反击的话不会造成那么乱的现场。更何况死者是老人，战况不会那么激烈。看那个乱的程度，我倾向于是凶手想要找什么东西。”他偏头看向德拉科，“你怎么看？”  
金发青年点点头，“我同意波特的看法。”  
会议室里不知从哪发出一声轻蔑的鼻音。哈利立刻瞪了过去，德拉科却充耳不闻，只是耸了耸肩，“注意看书架和餐桌下面的暗屉，如果只是反抗造成的凌乱，这些大约不会被拿出来。再明显不过了，是不是？”  
他略带讥讽的语气让几个看不惯他的傲罗都沉下了脸色。德拉科则很乐意看他们吃瘪的样子，翘起二郎腿。哈利一看这是要引战，急忙在桌下踢了德拉科一脚。  
德拉科夸张地嘶了一声，这下全场的眼光更是集中在他身上。哈利哭笑不得，清了清嗓子，“马尔福，你还有别的想法吗？”  
“别的？死者可能不是在客厅被杀的。”德拉科想了想，“他被杀的地点应该是卧室。”  
“你怎么知道？有什么证据？”立刻有人反驳道。  
“不是吧波特，你手下的人调查背景连性格特征这种都不调查？”德拉科摆出一副惊奇的样子，“我之前认识他，知道他是个自律到刻板的人，无法容忍任何着装不得体的行为。他甚至不会在卧室以外的地方穿睡袍。”

散会后德拉科先行飞路离开，傲罗们则被布置了任务各自执行去了。哈利收拾好自己的文件，预备再去法医那看看有什么新线索可用。他正起身时，齐默叫住了他。  
“波特先生，这话虽然不该我说，但——”齐默左右看了看，确信会议室里空无一人了才继续道，“毕竟开会这么严肃，您和马尔福先生在这种场合调情不太合适吧？”  
哈利愕然，一脸懵逼反问道，“我和他哪里调情了？”  
齐默不说话了，但眼神明晃晃写着“哪里都是调情”。  
哈利不由开始检讨自己。齐默是个老成持重的人，工作上一向有一说一。连他都来提醒了，那他和马尔福刚才是不是真的太过忘形了？但哈利左想右想，会议上除了他问了几次德拉科的意见和在桌下踢了他一脚外，就没有别的交流了。那几次对话语气也很公事公办。到底哪里调情啦？  
齐默扶额，“不是说你真的和他做了什么……就是你们就算只是对视……唉我也说不清，反正那一刻我感觉自己完全不应该出现在会议室里。大约标记过的Alpha和Omega就是有那种氛围……算了，你别在意我说的话。”他匆忙离开了。  
黑发青年愣愣地看着他的背影。

魔法部近年与麻瓜政府加强合作，吸取了那边不少技术，新增的痕检司就是交流成果之一。麻瓜科技与魔法的结合使落后的巫师刑侦手段焕然一新。  
负责人是个身材矮小的哑炮，被送去麻瓜世界后恰好学的是痕迹检验专业，于是在痕检司创立之初就被吸纳进来。这人工作能力不错，但是脾气不太好，一见到哈利就滔滔不绝地抱怨起来，大意是在傲罗们在现场随便走动导致原先有可能测出脚印的地方都被破坏了。哈利无法反驳他。很多傲罗对麻瓜的办事方法还不熟悉，痕检司又因其特殊性，主事的大多是麻瓜和哑炮，观念不同很容易造成摩擦。  
再三承诺过会告知傲罗们进入现场的注意事项后，哈利总算找到机会问问进展。  
“都没用。”负责人火气更大了，抓起桌上的文件夹塞给哈利，“现场几乎没有血迹——当然了，巫师的战斗，不流血也很正常，但现场肯定被凶手打扫过了，血迹一点不剩。”  
“鲁米诺反应呢？”哈利问。  
“你能想到的我会想不到？没有，什么都没有。”负责人没好气地说，“指纹，更别提了，提取到的都是破碎叠在一起的，很难识别，偶尔两枚能识别出来的也是受害人自己的指纹。”  
“那卧室呢？卧室里也一样？”  
“基本上很整洁，但是置物架上有两个打破的瓶子。我们查了，里面应该是某种魔药——这就不是我的专业了。至于是什么魔药，为什么瓶子会碎，谁打碎的，那是你的任务了，救世主先生。”

更多的情报被送到哈利的办公室。傲罗们走访了受害人的街坊。但是并没有获得什么有价值的线索。死者生前个性孤僻，很少与周围的人来往。邻居们对他的印象除了是喜欢猫头鹰的怪老头就是奇怪的园丁。据邻居说，几乎每天都能看到三五只猫头鹰飞来停在老头的篱笆上，叫声和鸟屎都十分扰人。他们抱怨过几次，都被老头骂了回来。此外他的花园里偶尔会传出几声尖细的尖叫声，让人听了心里发慌，还会莫名犯困。  
曼德拉草。哈利很快想到了这一点。虽然花园中所有的植物都被清理干净，但还是有残余的曼德拉草叶证明了他的猜想正确。受害者已经退休了，还居住在麻瓜世界，他要曼德拉草干什么？这和他的被杀有什么关系？猫头鹰负责送信，他在与谁联系？  
还有一个困扰他们的问题是现场的布置。这个现场仿佛是被两个人分别处理过，一切迹象都呈现出截然相反的特征。一个人杀了人并整理了现场，另一个人把房间翻的乱七八糟不知想找什么。  
“可能是两个人，也可能是一个人。”德拉科却对傲罗们的推测不屑一顾，“现在看来凌乱可能是特意布下的陷阱。我倾向于那是为了扰乱你们视线的伪装。”  
“那你该如何解释魔药瓶？里面是什么东西你知道吗？”帕特里克出言不逊，“还是说你根本没有真才实学？怪不得他们不愿意雇佣你。前食死徒，呵呵。”  
德拉科脸色僵硬下来，“你怎么敢——”  
“帕特里克！”哈利一声断喝，“先生，你坐在这里不是为了说这些东西的。请你出去！”  
“波特先生，您确定您没有被蒙蔽？”年轻傲罗颇为不服气地说，“谁都知道马尔福家一向是什么作风，谁能保证他们不会走上老路？没准这个人——”  
“出去！”  
傲罗愤恨地瞪了他们两人一眼，甩门离开。闹成这样哈利也无心继续开会，解散了人群后他抓住准备回家的德拉科，把他拉到自己的办公室，锁上门。  
“刚才真对不起。”黑发青年抬起头，歉意地看向德拉科已经恢复平静的脸，“我知道帕特里克一向看不惯你，但我没想到他会当面……”  
德拉科语气平平，“我习惯了。不是你的错，你没必要道歉。”  
“但——”  
“哈利，这些人不是你一腔热血就能改变态度的，我早和你说过。”德拉科抬起手看了看手表上的时间，“我还有事，先走了。晚上你回家吃饭？”  
“啊……我尽量赶回去。”  
德拉科前脚刚走，哈利办公室的门就被敲响了。开门一看，是罗塔拽着表情仍然有些不服气的帕特里克。  
“马尔福先生刚走了吗？”罗塔探头看了看房间里。  
“是。”哈利说，“你们找他？”  
“呃……帕特里克是要来道歉，我俩则是想再讨论一下案情。”年长的傲罗说，把帕特里克往前推了推，“马尔福先生认识受害者吧？他既然知道死者的性格，应该会做出更多的推断？”  
“但他什么都不说！喂……”  
罗塔捂住了帕特里克的嘴，“波特先生，我知道马尔福先生一直不太信任我们，但你看他既然认识死者，却完全没有主动提供信息的意思。您能否问问他？”  
“你在怀疑他？”哈利瞪住三人，“我说过了，我了解他，他不可能再与食死徒有任何联系。他的能力在上一次也有所体现，我想不出你们质疑他的理由。请不要把私人感情带入工作。”  
“波特先生，这话对您也适用。”年轻傲罗挣脱罗塔，大声争辩道，“是个明眼人都看出你在袒护他！”  
“那你对他的指责难道有证据支持吗？你——”  
咳嗽声打断了争吵。金斯莱一手拿着文件一手指了指哈利，“不好意思打扰你们了。哈利，能谈谈吗？”  
帕特里克心有不甘地怒视着哈利直到被拉走。哈利疲倦地靠在办公桌前，捏着眉心。金斯莱也坐下来，“不顺利？”  
“何止不顺利。”哈利苦笑，“案子没破，内部先起了矛盾。不说这个了，你找我做什么？”  
“真遗憾，我要和你说的还是案子。”金斯莱挥了挥手里的文件，“我看了前期报告。马尔福似乎并没有帮上什么忙？”  
哈利立刻警惕起来，“这话是什么意思？”  
“嘿，我没有要怀疑你的Alpha的意思。”金斯莱立刻解释道，“哈利，有一点帕特里克说得对，你确实在把私人感情带入工作。如果认识死者，那我们就应该把他作为一个线索，是不是？”  
黑发青年低下了头。他回想自己的反应确实有些过激。帕特里克是什么人他也知道，但为何自己会如此暴躁？这不像他从前的作风。  
“你说的对，”他承认道，“我可能太过激动了，毕竟涉及到他……”  
“我明白。”金斯莱道，“Omega和Alpha都有维护标记伴侣的天性，这很正常。但你不应该在工作时被天性影响。傲罗该怎么做，你是知道的。”  
金斯莱说的对，是时候把工作和私人感情分开了，即使他们是夫夫也不该成为他如此袒护德拉科的理由，看起来真的会让德拉科更加可疑。  
然而一个更大的疑问浮现在了他的心里，因为金斯莱的话，也因为德拉科日渐冷淡却在情事后猛然回转的态度。他努力想要忘记它回去工作，但是怀疑的念头像一条小鱼在他心里吐着泡泡，令人无法忽视。  
标记的影响，到底有多大？


	16. Chapter 16

Episode 16.  
“我不认识他。”德拉科否认道，“我只是听说过关于他的一些事。”  
哈利抓了抓头发。德拉科不认识受害人，这推翻了傲罗们原本的预设。齐默用羽毛笔尾敲了敲桌子，“你可以说说是从谁那里听说的吗？”  
“他儿子是个食死徒，抱怨他爸的时候被我听见了。”德拉科抬起头，“笔录完了吗？若不是哈利我也不会在这里和你们耗。你们这是在浪费时间。”  
如果是帕特里克，这时候早就跳起来大骂德拉科心术不正还敢对他们的工作指指点点，相比之下齐默的礼节要好得多。他站起来，为德拉科打开了门，“你可以走了，谢谢配合。”  
德拉科二话不说便离开了，顺带着揽走了哈利。Alpha的手环在黑发青年的腰上，亲密和占有的意味不言自明，路过他们的人无不侧目。哈利有些脸红，但他得说，他享受德拉科这样的亲密对待。  
走出魔法部德拉科就把手放了下来，手若无其事地插回口袋，“去吃午饭？”他问。  
他们找了个僻静的小咖啡厅，一人点了一个三明治。德拉科垂着眼睛，时不时皱眉，令哈利几番想要说话，最后都没说出口，只好撑着手盯着德拉科发呆，德拉科都吃完了他还没吃到一半。  
“你下午不开会了？”  
“啊？哦。”哈利加快了咀嚼的速度，金发青年没有再催，而是又点了一杯咖啡等他。他也会参加下午的会议，以顾问的身份。  
痕检司负责人在会上公布被打破的魔药瓶里的成分被检验出来了——强效昏睡魔药，饮用过量会丧命，与曼德拉草的尖叫性质很像。死者不知怎么把这种特性转换到药水里而完全去除草根的复原效果，想必生前在魔药上的造诣很高。  
但这东西有多危险也是不言自明的。它和一般印象里气味怪异质感粘稠的魔药不一样，无色无味，很容易被人当成水。若不是被人打碎了瓶子，在现场调查线索的傲罗们恐怕也不会注意到。  
“犯人是故意打破那个瓶子的。”德拉科说，“实际的药水量不可能只剩那么一点，他可能是先用随身带着的容器装了一部分，再砸碎药瓶。他想留下提示。”  
“给我们的提示？”有人问。  
“还能是给谁？”德拉科假笑，“这大约是个挑衅，暗示他不久之后就会犯下下一个案子，杀人手法正是使用这种魔药。一个疯子，而且很理性。”  
“这种人最可怕。”齐默接口，打了个寒噤。  
“而且我们不知道他这一次的袭击到底是只是为了夺取魔药还是兼具报复。下一次的目标可能是麻瓜也可能是巫师，天知道。”  
“是啊，如果这次也是食死徒犯案，波特先生可得注意饮食，万一他想要混入您吃饭的餐厅把魔药加入你的汤里呢？”  
傲罗们七嘴八舌，哈利无奈地打断了他们，“现在的重点不是如何保护我，而是找到凶手。食死徒是个好突破口，或许还和上次案件的第十三个嫌疑人有关。”  
“有可能。”德拉科赞同道，手指一直敲打着。  
“总之，去调查吧。各位辛苦了。”  
德拉科和往常一样，会议一结束就离开了。同样例行公事的还有别的傲罗的抱怨。在他们看来，德拉科完全没有起到这个顾问应有的作用。他除了模棱两可的推测和嘲讽傲罗们办事不利外，什么信息都没有提供，甚至连受害人的性格也是他道听途说而来。  
“我实在看不出这个顾问起了什么作用。”罗塔抱怨道。其他人纷纷点头。  
哈利也知道这一点，但事实上目前的线索实在有些少，就算是他们也同样毫无头绪。傲罗们看不起德拉科，却在不自觉地在这个前食死徒身上寄予尽快破案的希望。这很可笑，可哈利也不好指责他们。  
“好吧，你们寻找线索的脚步也不能慢下。”哈利只好说，“还有，马尔福不是万能的，别在他身上寄予太多希望。”  
傲罗们总算散去了。哈利头痛地靠在椅背上，但他还不能休息。需要去和痕检司对接工作。  
“那么，多谢你了。”  
他看到本应该回家的德拉科站在痕检司的门口向负责人道谢，还与他握了握手，大衣的口袋微微鼓起。哈利没有上前，而是站在原地看着金发青年走远，消失在拐角处。

德拉科到家就一头钻进工作室，从口袋里取出密封包装的小瓶摆在台上，随即从陈列架上取出另一瓶成品。  
两者一样的无色无味。  
德拉科的面色凝重起来。昏睡魔药的思路最开始是斯梅绥克提出给他做的，没有第三个人知道这事。他没有说用于什么，但德拉科能猜，多半是用于安乐死——巫师法律尚未通过安乐死合法，这是斯梅绥克私下做的一点见不得光的活。但德拉科没有说什么，只是按他的思路研制并成功做出了这种魔药。他不是什么正义感强烈的人，更何况这能给他换来一个半公开的正当工作和一笔收入。在和卢修斯刚闹翻的那段时间里，斯梅绥克的提议堪称雪中送炭。德拉科没想到受害人竟然也研究出了这种药物，不知道是斯梅绥克不信任他而找了双重保险，亦或是他厌倦了俗世想要无痛苦地自杀，却被人抢先一步。但无论如何，这种魔药留在手上很危险，他该尽快脱手。  
挂在门边的铃铛响了，这是有猫头鹰的信号。德拉科出去一看，斯梅绥克的猫头鹰扑打着窗棂，脚腕上缠着圣芒戈院长送来的信息，要他带药去翻倒巷，老地方见面。  
他松了口气，这条消息来的正是时候。斯梅绥克每次订购的量不大，但是很稳定，几乎每两个月都会找他一次。昏睡魔药的性质让它没法光明正大用猫头鹰邮寄，面交是最稳妥的办法。  
他再次封好两瓶魔药，一瓶装进木盒里，从痕检司要来的样品则叫自己的猫头鹰送回给魔法部。他想了想，又加了一个封印魔法在瓶口。他再次检查了一遍，把木盒盖上，缩小放进口袋里，幻影移形。  
翻倒巷自从战后遍日益萧条。魔法部对黑魔法物品管控之严格令原本以此为生的巫师们纷纷失业转行，连博金·博克商店的货架上也空空荡荡，门上挂着停业的牌子。但德拉科用了幻身咒和忽略咒，尽量不引起别人的注意。万一一个前食死徒被人发现出现在翻倒巷，那可就是大麻烦，被直接控制住送去傲罗司都是有可能的。  
他来到巷尾，魔杖敲击墙面，一块砖头骤然变成妖精的头，尖声尖气地问：“口令？”  
“比利威格虫。”  
“进去吧。”妖精的头缩了回去，墙骤然间变的透明。德拉科收回魔杖，迈步走入墙中。

与此同时哈利回到家。进公寓大门口的时候公寓管理员叫住他，“波特先生，你们家的信箱都满了！报纸不用拿吗？”  
哈利停住脚步一看，属于自家的信箱被塞的满满当当，还掉出来不少。想必每天送信的邮递员塞报纸的时候都很痛苦。他给管理员道了谢，拉开信箱，报纸传单哗的一下洒出来，堆在他脚边。哈利费了好大劲才把它们都抱到手上，这才上楼开门。  
家里很安静。他喊：“德拉科？”  
无人应答。黑发青年放下手里的报纸，走进餐厅，依照记忆找到德拉科的实验室。入口施加了咒语，这让哈利的心再次覆上一层阴霾。不过咒语不难解开，片刻后，空气中荡出波纹，露出里面狭小的空间。  
哈利走了进去。  
这里一向是德拉科的私人地盘，而他却擅自闯了进来。愧疚感不断拉扯着哈利叫他退出工作室，但哈利坚持待在这里。他需要弄明白德拉科从痕检司弄来了什么。理智上他相信德拉科只是为了破案，可是脑海中总有一个声音不停地问着为什么德拉科需要瞒着他做这些。这令他有种不好的预感。  
德拉科的实验室小而整齐，五花八门叫哈利辨认不出的材料和魔药成品分门别类放在不同的置物架上，台面上有三个坩埚，一些试管和其他熬制魔药需要的器具。稍远一些的地方有一个悬挂式书架，放着德拉科常用的资料。一切看上去都很正常，没有昏睡魔药。  
哈利退了出去，把原本的咒语复原。或许是他太过敏感了。哈利决定停止胡思乱想，而是给自己找点事做，比如那堆被遗忘已久的报纸还乱糟糟堆在门口亟待整理。  
他刚住进这座公寓的时候定了一堆麻瓜报纸，结果后来工作越来越忙，自家沦为比旅店还不如，报纸也是时常忘记收。德拉科住进来以后情况照旧。他宅到算得上家里蹲，就算出行也没什么检查信箱的意识，以至于信箱这么杂乱，报纸都被挤皱了。这堆东西里甚至包括一些麻瓜明信片，比如亚瑟居然在去年万圣节时给哈利寄来一张画着南瓜灯的贺卡，大约韦斯莱先生想要尝试一下麻瓜的邮递系统。  
于是哈利把这些有意义的东西捡出来放到一边。这类物品很少，没几个人会给他的麻瓜住址寄件。但哈利翻到最底下的时候，一封皱巴巴的信封露了出来，收件人是他，寄件地址是露西亚魔法伤病医院。  
哈利猛然想起来在他与德拉科刚临时标记那会曾提取了信息素样本做匹配检验，为了保密性还专门寄去美国的魔法医院。后来他太忙，完全顾不上想还有检验这回事，再后来他和德拉科谈起了恋爱，更是把绝对适配忘到九霄云外。一看寄件日期，十一月二十一日，都在邮箱里吃灰好几个月了。  
他拆开信封，拿出里面的报告单看起来。那些参数啊名词啊他一概看不明白，干脆直接翻到最后看结论。读完那一行字他以为自己的眼睛出了毛病，不得不摘下眼镜擦了擦，又揉揉眼睛，重新读那句话。  
样本A与样本B匹配度为71%，不属于绝对适配。  
哈利完全傻了。  
一直以来他与德拉科的关系都建立在认为他们是绝对适配的基础上。他们结婚，标记都是因为绝对适配的双方一旦触碰到彼此的信息素后如果无法再次接触都会因为发情而死；开始谈恋爱则是哈利想着绑定都绑定了不如试一试。如果他们的关系是座房子，那么现在突然之间房子的地基消失了，留他站在摇摇欲坠的空中楼阁里手足无措。  
他一片空白的大脑里冒出另一个念头：德拉科知不知道？  
不，不可能。哈利激烈地在心里反驳自己，他没动过信箱，他不会收到信——  
——但是这种报告向来一式两份，你找到了自己的，那马尔福的在哪里？他此前突然的冷淡，难道不是得知消息后的心虚？  
哈利站起来，直奔魔药工作室。一番翻找后，他在之前忽略掉的书架上找到了另一份报告单，收件人德拉科·马尔福。  
他不知如何是好了。心里胀满了情绪想要倾吐，却不知从何开始发泄。他甚至不知道自己究竟是愤怒还是失望——都是因为德拉科的所作所为。他并非不能容忍德拉科利用他，这是在结婚之前就被德拉科承认过的，但哈利无法容忍隐瞒和欺骗。  
黑发青年试图让自己平心静气下来，试图让理性重新夺回思维的掌控权。但这很难，尤其是在情感无比强烈的当下。他在家中像困兽一样暴躁地踱步，不停地念着马尔福这个混蛋。他太过投入，差点没注意到手机铃声。  
“喂？”他抓起手机没好气地问。  
“波特先生，案子，昏睡魔药杀人。”帕特里克在那头说，“已经收到两个受害者的消息，一个在翻倒巷一个在霍格莫德。”  
祸不单行。哈利更加心烦意乱，用力挠了挠头，“那么我——”  
“齐默先生已经带队去翻倒巷了，”帕特里克冷静地道，“这边分了另一支小队去霍格莫德。”  
“那我去霍格莫德吧。”哈利说。他犹豫了一会，问，“你有没有看见过马尔福？”  
“什么？没有。”年轻傲罗说，“您需要我去找他吗。”  
“……找吧，请他去傲罗司。”  
“收到。”

德拉科在翻倒巷等了半个小时了。他进去的地方是个曾被人用作秘密集会的酒馆，会对客人身份严格保密，这也是为什么斯梅绥克会选择这里接头。酒馆里没有人，他便随便找了张空桌坐下来，想点杯黄油啤酒，但酒馆老板不知为何一直没到前台来过。  
越是等，不安的预感越是强烈。斯梅绥克常常迟到，但叫他一连等半小时是从来没有过的。德拉科又等了几分钟，最终决定先行离开。  
他以来时同样的方式唤出妖精穿过砖墙。看到一圈魔杖指着他的时候，他下意识地退了一步，背撞在恢复原状的砖墙上。  
“马尔福，我们等候多时了。”那个愚蠢的年轻傲罗站在正中间，嘴角扭曲成一个冷笑，“举起手，你因为涉嫌谋杀，现在被傲罗司逮捕了。”


	17. Chapter 17

Episode 17  
震惊之下德拉科依旧维持了理智。和这帮傲罗硬碰硬绝对不可取。他举起双手，冷静地问：“什么谋杀？”  
“控制住他！”帕特里克叫嚷起来，顿时好几个人的魔杖尖迸发出光，德拉科不得不闭上嘴，僵硬地站在那里，极力忽略那些人在他身上摸来摸去地搜身。他们拿出了魔杖和缩小的木盒。他中计了，木盒里有昏睡魔药，这说明这周围发生了昏睡魔药造成的谋杀案，而凶手知道他会带着这种魔药来到这里。他怎么知道的？以及，谁是受害者？  
德拉科的眼睛没被石化。他艰难地移动眼珠，看到几个穿着防护服的傲罗抬着覆盖白布的担架穿墙出来，放在地上。他们掀开白布，露出酒馆老板的脸。他脸颊仍然红润，像是睡着了一样。  
帕特里克的笑容更加得意了，“波特先生果然没有预料错。得了，把他带去局里。”  
德拉科飘了起来。这帮蠢货用僵尸飘行运送他，令他感到无比耻辱。直到要幻影移形了才有一个傲罗满脸嫌恶地抓住他的手腕。德拉科很确定他希望他分体，丢掉一条胳膊甚至两条腿，所幸没有。  
他们把他直接带到傲罗司的审问室，粗暴地把他甩在地上。帕特里克站在门口，慢条斯理地解开他身上的咒语，脸上又浮现出令德拉科作呕的微笑。  
“谁派你抓我的？”德拉科一能说话就迫不及待地问，即使他心中已经有了答案。  
“除了波特先生还能是谁呢？”帕特里克耸了耸肩，“比起这个，还是好好享受你迟来的监狱生活吧，马尔福，你很快就要滚去阿兹卡班了。”  
他恶狠狠地说出最后一句话后离开了，审问室的大门轰然关闭。

真该死。哈利第无数次在心里骂道。他盯着痕检司的人围着遗体忙碌，心里烦闷的要命。他叫帕特里克告诉德拉科去痕检司找他，可是这么长时间了，别说人，他连一根金色的头发都没见到。  
哈利固然可以自己给德拉科打个电话，但他还在气头上，实在不想自己打电话过去，仿佛这样就输了什么似的——虽然德拉科怕是根本还不知道他知道了报告单的事。痕检司负责人看他像个木头桩子似的站在这边，吆喝着要把他赶走：“你别跟木头似的站在这啊？走走走，影响我们工作了，去做点你现在能干的！”  
“我得等你们的结果出来才能进行下一步。”哈利按着火气说。  
“那真遗憾，你一时半会怕是进行不下去了，”负责人无情地说，“我强烈建议波特先生回办公室，或者回家去，免得你大名鼎鼎的脸影响这些人专心做事。”  
他嘲讽的语气真的很像马尔福。想起那个金发混蛋，哈利的心情更差了，带着一肚子闷气。别的傲罗看到他这样子，都自动避开了他。哈利想抓一个人来讨论案情都找不到人。最后是同样加班到现在的赫敏听说了，过来强逼着哈利回到家里休息。哈利不想让女孩知道自己和德拉科之间生了嫌隙，这会让她担心到问个没完，于是他还是回去了，强迫自己面对那份报告单。  
他先是整理凌乱的报纸，把它们全都捡进一个大袋子里再拿出去扔掉。报告单被他折好重新放回信封里，放进茶几下面的抽屉。接下来他似乎没什么事可以做了。他本想去睡觉，但大脑清醒的很，全无睡意。于是哈利打算等着德拉科回来。他不愿承认自己心里有什么在揪痛。  
那只是标记带来的幻觉，他对自己说，报告单已经证明了这一点。

到底是哪里出了问题……  
德拉科百思不得其解。在审问室里没人来烦他，他便乘这会时间一点点在脑内排查。是凶手得知了他要和斯梅绥克见面，于是杀了人后还不知用什么办法向傲罗们告密以此栽赃给他？这不太可能，有问题的环节应该在更前面，极有可能从斯梅绥克的信开始就是假的。他真傻，在这种敏感时刻圣芒戈院长突然约他见面交禁药，怎么想都可疑。但他太过自信于保密性，竟然忽略了这一点。  
不过话说回来，德拉科不认为自己真的会这么容易被栽赃了。出门前的谨慎让他在瓶口加了一个密封咒语，痕检司不可能查不出来。但是在那之前德拉科必须待在这里，这个狭小而屈辱的——  
他打住了思绪，不然他会再次想起帕特里克说的话。可是大脑固执地按照原本的路线思考下去。哈利下令抓捕他……德拉科不想相信这个。这不符合他对哈利的了解。那个人向来是没有确切证据不会下令逮捕谁的。那可是救世主，善良纯粹到不愿做任何轻率的判断以避免伤害到别人。  
但你怎么知道他会这么做？另一个声音在德拉科心里低语，他真的信任你吗？你是个前食死徒，那该死的标记还留在你手臂上，光凭这个就可以在很多人眼里证据确凿。更何况——  
德拉科曾摒弃了这个想法，但在这时候他又忍不住捡起来，反复验证它的真实性：哈利完全有可能不是真的爱他，而是以一贯的老好人态度包容他见不得光的感情。  
正当他胡思乱想，审问室的门轰的一声重新打开。好几个傲罗站在外面，其中一个冲他一勾手，“快点出来，你可以回家了。”  
看来痕检司还是靠谱的。德拉科眯了眯眼，“怎么，终于发现自己抓错了人？”  
傲罗们的表情不约而同地扭曲起来，像要把德拉科生吞了似的。他们愤怒却不得不装出面无表情的样子实在是很好笑，而德拉科向来乐意看这群蠢货吃瘪。他整了整西装，昂首阔步走出审问室，取过他们还回的魔杖和手机。  
已经是半夜了，街道上除了睡着的流浪汉和几个放声高歌的酒鬼外空无一人。德拉科幻影移形回到家，一身疲惫，祈祷哈利还在魔法部加班。  
家里黑漆漆的，他松了口气，打开灯却被坐在沙发上的哈利吓了一跳。黑发青年大约在那枯坐了大半夜，眼下有些青黑的淤痕，脸色也很苍白。  
背叛。这是德拉科心里唯一的念头。随之而来的是痛苦和怒意。那些人的三言两语竟然就能让哈利下令逮捕他。哈利抬起头，面无表情地问，“你去哪里了？”  
“我在哪里救世主不是最清楚吗？”德拉科冷笑道。  
哈利的眼里再次燃起熟悉的怒火，为他讥讽的语气，“马尔福，我以为我们可以停止这样说话。”  
看吧，他又改回原来的称呼了，还装作一副这与他无关的样子。德拉科怒极反笑，“那你要我怎么说话？要我理解你因为那些愚蠢傲罗的三言两语就怀疑到我头上？还是要我理解你们因为自己无能就要找一个替罪羊草草结案？波特，我只能告诉你，连环案不是我做的，也和我没有一丝一毫的关系。更别提什么你所谓的责任，那原本就和我无关。知道么圣人波特，为了你这个所谓的顾问虚职我受了多少冷眼？”  
哈利捏紧了拳头，“你在说什么？我只是叫他们把你带过去谈话！”  
德拉科冷笑起来，“你管那个叫谈话？看来我们中间又多了一项新的分歧。说实话，我一直怀疑你怎么会突然爱上我，毕竟你以前喜欢的一直都是女孩子不是吗？让我来猜猜你的目的，以拯救天下为己任的救世主先生，为了监视一名高度可疑的前食死徒，维护社会稳定，竟不惜牺牲自己和我缔结婚姻关系，用虚假的爱情陷阱绑住我？我竟不知道我还有这么大的面子。”  
“那你呢！？”哈利被他绝情的话语彻底激怒，“你难道不知道我们为什么会产生交集？一切都是因为那瓶该死的抑制魔药！不，完全是因为你！你自己最清楚你为了和我结婚做了什么！”  
“我什么也没做！”德拉科反驳道，眼神闪烁了一下。哈利在心里冷笑一声。  
“你自己看看吧。”他把那张表单扔到德拉科身上。德拉科展开一看，脸色瞬间煞白。  
“你是从哪……”  
“这是我从信箱里发现的，只有一封，而我又从你的工作室找到了完全一样的报告单。”哈利拿出另一张，拍在德拉科面前，“你早就知道了。”  
“我是之后才收到报告单的。”马尔福虚弱地辩解，换来的只有哈利不信的眼神。  
“可别装傻，马尔福。你清楚你故意误导了所有人，让他们都以为我们是绝对适配。”他一字一句地，清晰地说，并为此产生了一丝报复的快感，“真可笑，这么容易被拆穿的谎言，我居然信了。”  
这才对劲。之前的温存相拥是假的，亲密爱语也都是假的。他们生来针锋相对，他们永远针锋相对。过去的大半年都是走错了路，就连爱情也是标记所带来的依赖性错觉。  
他们绝无可能相爱。  
“我……”  
“你在那样混乱的情况下，误导所有人说我们是绝对适配，让大家都产生了先入为主的想法，然后你顺水推舟地标记了我，随后把绝对适配的后果摆在我面前，以此要挟我必须和你结婚。你成功了，你骗了所有人。”  
“我当时确实以为我们是绝对适配。”德拉科像是完全没了之前的气势，无力地争辩，“我也是后来才知道的。”  
“那你为什么不履行协议？”哈利反问。马尔福辩白的样子令他感到可笑。他怎么会误以为自己爱上他了呢？  
“我知道马尔福可以为了利益不择手段，”他继续说着，冷静地审判面色苍白的金发青年，“但我没想到你会这么做。和我做爱的时候你在想什么？想能从我这里得到的利益地位？想几年后马尔福家该是如何显赫更胜战前？我早就预料到了，但我后来被标记带来的虚假爱情迷惑，竟然忘了这一点。既然这样也没什么好说的了。我们没有终身标记，分开一段时间AO标记带来的依赖就会消失。我们——”  
他顿了顿，用力说出了剩下的话。  
“离婚吧。”  
意料之中，德拉科点了点头，甚至勉强扯了一个赞同的冷笑出来。他笑的真难看。当然了，有哪个Alpha听见Omega主动要求离婚能笑的开心的，就算他们是彻底的死敌也不行。  
“德拉科·马尔福的东西飞来。”  
属于金发青年的东西一样一样地飞进行李箱。甚至连那束白玫瑰也听从魔法的召唤飞了过去。哈利看着，心一直在抽痛，几乎要落下泪。该死的AO链接。所幸这些都只是暂时的。  
“这个还是留给你。”德拉科放下玫瑰，叫它回到花瓶去。  
“没有必要。”哈利冷淡地说，“你不必装成爱我的样子了马尔福，演戏不累吗？”  
德拉科无言地看着他，眼里的痛苦像是真的。哈利用力眨了眨眼，移开了视线。他怕自己下一秒就会服从于本能的依赖而抓住德拉科的衣袖。  
金发青年收拾好一切，合上箱子。他向哈利伸出手。  
“虽然不欢而散，但至少告别得体面一点吧。”他说。“波特，再见。”  
哈利盯着他看了一会，握了上去。  
“是再也不见，马尔福。”  
他率先放开了手。


	18. Chapter 18

Episode 18  
一切都回到了从前。外卖，咖啡，没日没夜的加班，困的时候直接睡在办公室里。哈利恢复了他工作狂的作风，完全不在意这会给身体带来怎样的负担。丽塔·斯基特当然会注意到这些异常，但他不在乎。救世主总会被人当做茶余饭后的谈资，那又如何？反正他早就不看预言家日报了。  
痕检的结果在德拉科离开的次日早晨就放在了他的办公桌上。测算出来的昏睡魔药用量与第一个受害人家中消失的剂量差不多。犯人大概怕药不起作用，给死者用的药远超致死量。不过这大概同时意味着死者死的没有痛苦，算是个微小的安慰。  
除此之外，痕检司仍然没能从现场提取出什么有效的线索。这次的死者一个是麻瓜一个是巫师。有了上一次的经验，哈利立刻派人去查他与巫师界是否有什么关系，很遗憾查无所获；而巫师更加离谱，他只是一名酒馆老板，虽说他的店铺在翻倒巷这种令人本能联想到黑魔法的地方，但他的酒馆里出人意料的干净，什么黑魔法物品都没有。很多人甚至不知道那里还有一家酒馆。  
“这怎么做生意，如果别人不知道你在这里营业？”齐默摸了摸酒馆入口的砖墙。  
“这里没准是什么食死徒的秘密集会地点呢。隐蔽，安全，当年很多食死徒都是富人家出身，他们会轻易在这里一掷千金。”另一个人回答道。  
“里面的陈设的确不错。”哈利同意。像斯莱特林的品味。他想，随即一阵从心底蔓延上来的怒意让他不得不把注意力投射到别的地方去。他不愿想起有关斯莱特林的一切——关于德拉科的一切。  
“可惜翻倒巷没有麻瓜的监控，不然咱们早就知道是谁了。”罗塔遗憾地叹了口气。  
“可别提了，要是真有监控，那什么都容易多了。”  
“只可惜魔法部现在穷的很，没经费给安装监控……”  
哈利一边听着傲罗们的闲聊一边绕着酒馆内部仔细观察。他看到的是有着蛇纹的墨绿墙纸，思维却不由自主在考虑监控的事。他总觉得这是个突破点。监控……监控……  
“电子活点地图！”他突然大叫，“我居然忘了这个！”  
兴奋了一瞬后哈利又冷静下来，想起电子活点地图还没有回溯功能，只能像原来的活点地图一样实时显示。上次在实战中使用也是派了专人守在电脑前随时播报那几只带了魔法标记的猫头鹰的位置。他立刻拨通了罗恩的电话告诉他情况。红发老友很快回复道他们确实正在开发历史查询功能，这几天就能完工。哈利松了一口气。  
别的傲罗也完成了勘察，到了收工的时间。哈利用了一个报时咒，快到下午四点了，他的心立刻沉入谷底。与德拉科约定的办理离婚手续的时间就要到了。  
哈利幻影移形抵达婚姻登记所后，第一眼看见的就是德拉科从长椅上站起来。金发男人穿着考究，神情也很冷漠，看见哈利也只是冲他点点头，没有说话的意思。这很好，哈利也不愿意再跟他说一句话。  
离婚登记处的职员原本趴在桌上睡觉。被哈利叫醒后他睡眼惺忪地睁开眼，看见是救世主和他的丈夫后那人的眼睛瞪的快要从眼眶里飞出去，再三确认是不是真的哈利·波特和德拉科·马尔福以及他们确实要离婚后，他颤抖着手扶了扶眼镜。  
“我真没想到你们会走到这一步，波特先生。”他说，“我以为曾是夙敌的两人变为情人后会格外相爱。”  
“你没听说过信息素这回事吗？”哈利平静地说。他知道自己的这句话明天就会在预言家日报上出现，被人任意解读。  
那人张口结舌，愣了好一会才把两张单子推到他们面前，“请在这里签名。”  
哈利刷刷两下签完了自己的名字。给人签名签习惯了，他写自己的名字总是龙飞凤舞，也比写别的字好看得多。德拉科则不同，他从小练习花体，一笔一划都像美丽的藤蔓生长。哈利看着他签完字，再还给职员。  
“现在你们可以摘下戒指了。”办事员说，很是痛心地看着他们。  
于是哈利和德拉科同时摘下戴在无名指上的婚戒。巫师的婚戒具有契约的魔力，将婚约的双方紧密联系在一起，于是他们可以使用彼此的魔杖，甚至共享魔力。随着戒指的摘除哈利清晰地感觉到有什么从他的身体里抽离，空落落的难受。  
他们并肩走出登记所的大门，仍然保持着沉默，随即一个向左，一个向右，从此背道而驰。

德拉科去了圣芒戈。案件同昏睡魔药有关，犯人还知道他会配置这种药，他不能不去告知斯梅绥克一声，同时，或许圣芒戈院长也有些线索能提供给他。  
他下定决心要找出这个犯人。这不是为了波特，而是为了他自身的安全和尊严。德拉科能感觉到这是个针对他设下的局——或许不是，但从目前看他同样处于危险中。而且他无法容忍那个蠢货傲罗居然那么轻率地逮捕了自己。梅林在上，一个马尔福绝对无法容忍这样的屈辱，他该当时就给他一个阿瓦达！  
以及波特……算了。  
德拉科固然愤怒于他对自己的毫无信任和绝情，可他同时清楚地认识到他还爱着哈利。这份爱持续的时间太久太久，早已成为他的水，他的氧气，他生命的一部分。他的余生都会受这份折磨，只能慢慢戒除这种名为波特的毒。  
卢修斯是对的，当初真不该与波特结婚。从小时候开始和他沾上的就没有过好事。  
德拉科敲开了斯梅绥克的门，懒于与他客套，德拉科开门见山，“昏睡魔药被用来杀人了，你知不知道这件事？”  
斯梅绥克刚挂起微笑的嘴角立刻僵硬了，他神色紧张地左右环顾，往门口丢下一个静音咒，“怎么回事，怎么会——”  
“你想想你这边有没有什么蹊跷的地方，或者什么时候泄露了秘密。”德拉科说，“有人冒充你给我送猫头鹰，叫我去翻倒巷的酒馆送药。那是个圈套，他杀了人还引来了傲罗。不过傲罗似乎不知道你和我的关系。这次我在瓶口恰好用了一个密封咒语证明了清白，下一次就不一定了，哈……波特没那么蠢，他会查出来的。你想想后果。”  
斯梅绥克的脸更加苍白了，额角渗出冷汗。德拉科看出他的心虚，“非法给人安乐死此前不是没有过案例，不知道你有没有听说过。我倒是无所谓，吊销药剂师执照了也能回去继承家业，但是你——”  
“停，停，别说了！”斯梅绥克低吼，“我想来想去，这件事只有可能是派伊泄密出去的。他一直想知道我找你研发的是什么东西，但……”  
“要说快说。”德拉科坐下来，手指敲着桌面。他知道这样能带给斯梅绥克更多的心理压力。  
“但我其实也不确定。他一直鬼精的很但是会故意装傻，就怕我怀疑他。我不知道他是知道还是不知道，但他是最有可能的那个！”斯梅绥克咽了口口水，哀求地看向金发青年，“你不会告发我，是不是？”  
“那当然。”德拉科假笑，“我们现在是一根绳子上的两只蚂蚱。我现在需要你做的是：找出派伊到底是不是那个泄密的人。如果他是，那就把他也绑到这根绳子上。明白了吗？”  
斯梅绥克唯唯诺诺地答应了。他似乎还没有反应过来德拉科早就不是几年前初出茅庐到处碰壁的年轻药剂师了，尤其在这件事上。  
第二步，德拉科去找潘西和布莱斯。潘西毕业后在唱唱反调做编辑。放下成见后，她意外地与洛夫古德很合得来，把唱唱反调办得蒸蒸日上。布莱斯则化名开了家侦探事务所，专职各类捉奸，业务横跨麻瓜界和巫师界。众所周知这世上没什么机密是侦探和小报记者刺探不到的，德拉科正是看中了这一点才找他俩帮忙。  
潘西一见到他就惊叫起来：“你怎么和波特离婚了！”  
德拉科的脸色立刻沉了下来。潘西见势不妙，急忙捂住嘴，“真抱歉戳了你的痛处哈……你说你，好不容易追到的救世主居然能又丢了……”  
金发男人忍无可忍，打断了她，“你故意的吧？”  
“这都被你发现了。”女孩吐了吐舌头，“你也知道这事明天被预言家日报报道出来会引起怎样的轰动，我只是帮你模拟一下明天你会遭到的质问。喂喂喂别用那种表情看着我！好不容易从老巫婆那里刺探出情报我容易吗！”  
眼看德拉科的眉头皱起，布莱斯急忙掐了一把女孩，问，“你要找我们做什么？”  
“帮我查个案子。”德拉科说，从口袋里摸出记事本放在他们面前，上面全是他已知的案件情况。  
两个损友看了一眼全都叫起来，“不是吧德拉科，你都跟人波特分了还这么尽心尽力啊？”  
“我不是为了他。”德拉科强调道。  
“你就是为了他！当初你被他拐带到傲罗司那个大坑里我就觉得你要栽。”  
“我早就栽在他那了。”德拉科闷闷地说了一句。两名损友面面相觑，一时都不知该说什么才好。良久潘西小心翼翼地问，“那，你爸知不知道……”  
“他可能会再安排几个纯血家庭的大小姐和我相亲吧。”金发男人自嘲一笑，“这是以后要考虑的事情，言归正传，我确实需要你们的帮助。”  
“光这一句话可不够，德拉科，我们是斯莱特林。”潘西脸上扬起微笑，“无利不起早才是我们的本性，你知道的，就算你被波特带得越来越莽撞，还无私。”  
德拉科心领神会，“价钱你们随便开。”  
“算了吧，你家的古灵阁已经不像之前那么经得起折腾了——无意冒犯，这是事实，大家都一样。”布莱斯说，“一个马尔福的承诺，怎么样？我相信这在未来可比钱有用。”  
“你真是看得起我。”德拉科苦笑。

他把整件案情一五一十地说了出来，顺带着沉下心重新分析梳理案件的始末。从第一名受害者开始，到昏睡魔药的事，再到德拉科被捕，他一一在脑海中过了一遍，试图从无数可能的细节中淘出他需要的蛛丝马迹。尤其是他被设计的那一段，他直觉这是个突破口。这件事本身就很蹊跷，不是因为那个阴谋有多绝妙，而是太过拙劣，只需一些小小的调查就能证明德拉科的清白。但是那个人还是这么做了，说明他的目的从来不是嫁祸德拉科。  
带队抓他的傲罗态度也很奇怪，德拉科知道他一向是反对他做顾问反对的最激烈的那个，因此受了波特不少敲打，可他仍然锲而不舍地劝说波特远离他。没有证据表明他参与了谋划陷害德拉科，但是这个人肯定有问题。同时这表明哈利的确没有下令抓捕他，而如他所说，只是派人去找他谈话开会而已。可正在气头上的德拉科没有多想，加之哈利刚发现他隐瞒了绝对适配的事，于是他与波特之间本就摇摇欲坠的信任被破坏了。  
他爱着波特，却从来没有相信过他。  
不管怎么说，那个傲罗针对的对象只是自己而不是波特，德拉科不想承认这令他有些安慰。但是话又说回来，他自己正身处危险之中。是那个傲罗这样的救世主狂热粉丝，还是对他背叛伏地魔的行为怀恨在心的在逃食死徒？  
“‘第十三个嫌疑人’？”布莱斯问。德拉科在讲述傲罗司的猜想时提到了上一个案件的遗留问题。  
“我也觉得是，但你也知道线索断了。”德拉科摊手，“其他犯人全都说那个人只是房东，波特他们当然不信，可是用了吐真剂也是这样……等等。”他的表情逐渐变化，抬起头，“那个‘房东’确实是食死徒，只是他隐藏了自己的身份，没让另外的食死徒知道？这样说得通了，十二个人犯的罪与那个房东无关，但是他这一次自己出手了。”  
他从笔记本上撕下一张纸，给布莱斯写上维甘的地址，“拜托你去查了，亲自。”  
“行。”黑皮肤的男人把纸条折好放进钱包里，“还得保密，是不是？我现在就去吧。”  
“谢谢你。”  
现在只剩潘西和德拉科了。女孩撑起脸，“怎么，你又要找我做情感顾问？”  
“怎么可能。”德拉科笑着摇了摇头，“这是我自己的问题，早就不该叨扰你了。”  
潘西看出他光鲜外表下的疲倦。她与德拉科一起长大，大人们的话语和孩子们的起哄令她对这个英俊的金发男孩产生了迷恋。她误以为那是爱，所以总是缠着德拉科，不得不听着他每天滔滔不绝的“波特这样波特那样”，女孩的敏锐令她本能产生了一点对救世主的无名嫉妒。等她懂得爱是什么的时候，她同时看出德拉科终日念叨的那个名字后隐藏了男孩怎样的感情。  
她把德拉科圈作自己人，自然会为他着急。可是在这件事上，潘西明白自己从来无能为力。


	19. Chapter 19

Episode 19  
傍晚的时候伦敦下起了雨。  
哈利掏出钥匙打开家门。连日的加班令他蓬头垢面，也累得头晕眼花，因此决定回家好好泡个澡。这段时日没回家，地板上积了薄薄一层灰。哈利随手两个清洁咒丢下去，让屋里看起来稍微干净一些，随即直奔浴室。  
公寓的水管有些老旧，哈利耐心地等着放出来的水变清变热后在浴缸里放满了热水，躺进浴缸里。惬意地叹了口气。暖洋洋的水流包裹住身体，温柔的像爱抚。他惬意地叹了口气。  
黑发被打湿，滴着水贴服在耳侧。哈利闭着眼睛摸向浴缸边的置物架，却抓了个空，这才想起来马尔福曾告诉他家里没有洗发液了。他睁开眼睛，置物架上除了最基本的肥皂和刚买来的洗发液外什么都没有。在这之前那上面可是被塞得满满当当，各类瓶瓶罐罐琳琅满目，共同点是哈利都弄不懂用途。那些都随着德拉科的离开而消失了。  
没有洗发液可不行。哈利无奈地站起来，擦干身体，套上T恤想去附近的杂货店买一瓶回来。出门后淅淅沥沥的雨水立刻打湿了衣服后他想起自己居然没有带伞回家。麻瓜聚集的地方没法明目张胆用魔法遮雨，哈利心一横，干脆闷头冲进了雨幕里。  
跑到杂货店的时候他的T恤已经湿了一半，狼狈的同时店主还告诉他茶树味的洗发液卖完了，只剩下普通的薄荷味。哈利只好随便要了一瓶。这时天已经全黑了，乌压压的云遮蔽了天空，雨水密集地砸落。哈利不得不反身回去买了一把伞。  
这一趟跑下来，黑发青年彻底失去了泡澡的心情，草草冲完澡后他换上另一套衣服，给自己泡了杯咖啡。滴着水的黑发残留薄荷洗发水的味道，冷的刺骨，毫不留情地冲进他的鼻腔，让他总忍不住想打喷嚏。茶树气味的洗发水就不会这样，温和平静的味道令人心安，是马尔福和他都喜欢的气味。  
他又想到马尔福了。哈利把头埋入手臂，无法否认自己在想念马尔福。他把这归结为习惯作祟。  
平心而论，马尔福真的对他很好。他体贴，温柔，与霍格沃茨时代的那个小混蛋截然不同。如果他从那时起就是这样，或许哈利真的会爱上他——在分化之前爱上他，没有信息素的影响。亦或者没有绝对适配的意外，他们只是在战后普通地重逢，相爱，像一对普通的AO情侣那样。  
可惜没有如果。  
这段感情从一开始就出了错，直到今天哈利也不知道自己对德拉科的爱意到底有几分真情。他摸了摸后颈，上一次标记的痕迹已经消失了，腺体已经恢复光洁柔软，微微鼓起，散发着清淡的雪松香气。  
想这些也没有用。马尔福欺骗了他，而他痛恨欺骗。随着标记失效，这些乱七八糟的思念也会逐渐消失的。  
哈利喝完最后一口咖啡，决定不再多想。他看看时间，差不多得回办公室去了。  
刚一进办公室的门，哈利就看见罗恩和双胞胎围着他的电脑忙活，他立刻兴奋起来，“是升级过的电子活点地图？”  
“当然！”罗恩自豪地指着展示出加载页面的显示屏，“按照你的需求，加了回溯功能，精确度也增加了。”  
“那真是太好了，谢谢你们。”哈利由衷地赞叹道，也扑到电脑前，热切地盯着显示安装进度的指示条。  
“哦，对了，赫敏有事找你，我差点忘了跟你说。”罗恩一拍脑袋，“她在神秘事物司，好像找到了些和你案件相关的东西？”  
“啊，这样吗！”哈利觉得心头的阴霾似乎扫除了些，“但是活点地图……”  
“放心吧哥们儿，这玩意完全安装还要好一会呢。”罗恩揽住哈利的肩膀，“你过去吧，这边我们帮你就行。”

哈利很少到九层来，一是因为他的工作和神秘事物司没什么关系，二是这里的气氛压抑，总让他想起五年级的那次战斗——他差点失去了小天狼星。罗恩告诉哈利赫敏在时间厅里，可圆形大厅里还是和之前一样，蓝幽幽的蜡烛漂浮在空中，照亮十二扇看起来一模一样的黑门。哈利凭残存的印象选了最像时间厅的一扇门，推门进去。  
一股沁人的佛手柑香气先于意识浸透了他的全身，哈利的腿下意识软了一软，不得不扶住墙。房间里和圆形大厅一样昏暗，什么都看不见，只有气味无比真切，就像有个易感期的马尔福被扒光了绑在房间的某处一样——哈利为自己的想象脸红了一瞬。同时他从浓郁的酸甜气息中闻出了魔药的苦香和微微的茶香，这不是德拉科的信息素。他向房间深处走去，想找出气味的源头。  
“谁在那里？”一个人在哈利背后问。黑发青年扭头，看到一个裹着黑色巫师袍的中年男人从侧门进来。  
“哈利·波特？”那人上下打量着他。  
“我是，请问你是……”  
“我是索尔·克罗克，是在这工作的缄默人。”他自我介绍道。哈利恍然大悟，“我之前听说过你的名字。”  
“我的荣幸。”克罗克点头，“看你的样子，你闻到了一些味道？”  
他抽出魔杖向空中一挥，整个房间立刻被蜡烛金色的光晕照亮。在蜡烛最多的房间中心，精美的喷泉源源不断地流淌出珍珠光泽的液体，螺旋状的烟气盘旋上升，显得如梦似幻。  
“迷情剂！”哈利失声喊出。  
“是的，迷情剂的喷泉。这里是爱情厅。”  
“天哪。”哈利望向那浓郁香气的源头，“你们怎么会有这东西？”  
“神秘事物司研究这世上的奥秘，思想，时间，死亡，当然也包括爱情。”缄默人眯起的眼睛似乎能一直看透哈利的心底，“我想你应该很了解最后一种。”  
哈利沉默了片刻。  
“我……不知道，有时候我觉得我明白了，有时候又没有。”他承认道，“我想问问，通过迷情剂闻到最爱的人的气味效果会受AO标记影响吗？”  
“不会。”克罗克不假思索地给出了答案，“单纯的AO标记反应的不是真正的爱情，那只是一种依赖的情绪。而迷情剂不同，它标示的是内心。即使是喝了迷情剂而对某人产生了爱，在药效时间内，那种爱也是真实的，只是不能持续罢了。并且……”  
再往后的话似乎都自动按下了消音键。哈利的心绪乱成一团，只有一个结论清清楚楚地摆在他眼前，再明显不过了。他恍惚着送走了克罗克，走近那座珍珠色的喷泉，近乎痴迷地望向永不消散的旋转烟雾。  
“哈利？”  
赫敏的呼唤叫醒了陷入沉思的哈利。女孩站在他身后，“你怎么跑到这里了？罗恩应该告诉过你我在时间厅呀。”  
“我走错了。”黑发青年有些不好意思地说，跟着女孩离开了。

与赫敏商谈完后，电子活点地图恰好装载完。弗雷德和乔治先行回对角巷照看店铺，留下罗恩陪着哈利一起试用。  
“居然要花这么长时间安装。”哈利道，“内存占了不少吧？”  
“那当然，好歹可以覆盖全伦敦那么多巫师人口。更麻烦的是恢复上一版的数据。乔治给你全部处理好了，你可以倒查回今天之前的记录。点这里。”  
罗恩接过鼠标，在右下角找到一个沙漏的标记，双击打开新窗口，“你从这里输入你想查询的时间和人物就好。”  
哈利思索了一会，输入了第二起杀人案的时间和酒馆老板的名字。主页面上的英国地图飞速放大，并立刻定位在那座酒馆。标志酒馆老板的小圆点正在后厨移动，大概是在巡视。同时在后厨的还有一个人，是酒馆的厨子。另外两个服务生一个在吧台，另一个在用餐区四处走动，一切看起来都很正常。  
到中午十二点，酒馆的员工都集中到休息室，随后都离开了，只剩下受害者一人留在吧台。这与傲罗们对那些员工的询问都符合。酒馆老板告诉他们自己下午和晚上有事，给他们提前放了假。  
只见酒馆老板的圆点走到入口处，片刻后折返回后厨。这时另一个圆点在后厨出现，哈利立刻紧张起来，死死盯着那个点：菲勒斯·康特尔特。  
他与受害人擦肩而过，但受害人毫无反应，大概用了幻身咒一类的咒语隐藏自己。他在厨房的左侧灶台停留了片刻，随即走到正门，再次驻足，然后回到酒馆里，走进杂物间等待着什么。  
这时酒馆内第三个人的圆点亮起。这次的名字令哈利的心顿时沉了下去，那是德拉科·马尔福。他径直走向用餐区，随后不再动了。大概是找到位子坐了下来。  
“这……为什么？”哈利求助般望向罗恩，“他为什么在那里？”  
他知道自己问的是废话。罗恩当然不可能知道。这时候酒馆老板已经在后厨里停滞不动，名字慢慢变淡，片刻后圆点消失。他死了。  
康特尔特的圆点从杂物间里出来，进了后厨，在那里待了一会，可能是在打扫自己的行踪和拿走关键物证——一瓶酒。痕检司检出受害人体内的酒精浓度较高。他一定是把昏睡魔药下在了那里。  
德拉科还在原地不动。而犯人竟大摇大摆地从正门离开了。哈利急忙拖动鼠标查看对角巷。但是那人已经幻影移行，哈利失去了他的踪迹。所幸他已经知道了名字。黑发青年点开查询界面，正要输入犯人的名字时，德拉科的圆点有了动作。似乎要离开了。  
哈利犹豫了一下，还是决定先追踪德拉科的去向。只见代表Alpha的淡金色圆点向外移动，却被乌泱泱一片圆点堵在门内。定睛一看，熟悉的名字层层叠叠漂浮在圆点之上，那些都是傲罗，而站在最前的是帕特里克。他们对峙片刻，傲罗们一拥而上，把德拉科围在其中，幻影移形离开了。哈利急忙搜索德拉科的名字，发现他被带到了魔法部的……审问室。  
这是怎么回事？他明明只是叫帕特里克去找德拉科，但帕特里克为什么要逮捕他？这是误会，还是阴谋？  
他们逮捕了德拉科，并且没有一个傲罗告诉他这回事。  
哈利长长吸了一口气，尽量让自己情绪平静下来。罗恩担心地看着他，“你和马尔福……这……”  
“我不知道，罗恩，”哈利把手插进蓬松的黑发里，“我不知道这些，如果我知道——”  
或许他就不会对德拉科那么说话。他们会更加心平气和的谈论绝对适配的事，也就不会走到今天这地步。他想起德拉科怒极反笑说出的那句“你管那叫谈话？”当时他不明原因，只当德拉科被自己撞破了什么阴暗的心思在恼羞成怒，如今看来，他是被逮捕，且以为是哈利下的命令，哈利不敢想象他当时该有多么屈辱。他一定觉得是哈利背叛了他。  
黑发青年猛然站起来，冲向傲罗们的大办公室。这时只有寥寥两三个傲罗还在处理文件，帕特里克不在。哈利环视一圈，看到其中一个参与逮捕了马尔福。他叫住他，声音大的连他自己都难以置信，“西普，我有事问你。”  
那个傲罗跟着他出来，神色有些僵硬。哈利本想直接揪住他的领子问个明白，但他还保留了最后一丝理智，在周围施了静音咒和忽略咒后才问，“为什么你们当时要逮捕马尔福？”  
“帕……帕特里克接到了一个匿名举报电话，说翻倒巷里发现了可疑人物的踪迹……”  
“那为什么没人告诉我？！”哈利忍不住提高了嗓门  
那个傲罗额头渗出了汗，吞吞吐吐眼神不知道往哪里放。哈利没有耐心等他天人交战，压低声音威胁道，“你知道这种行为是渎职吧？一旦被报告上去会有什么样的后果，自己想想清楚。现在告诉我为什么没有人向我汇报？”  
“帕特里克说……那个可疑人物是马尔福，告诉您了您说不定会包庇他，不如先去逮捕，等一切都处理好了再告诉您……”  
这像是那个年轻傲罗能做出的事，但哈利竟不知道，除了他竟然还有这么多人认同他的观点，而选择不信任自己的职业道德。救世主的信用和正直，在他们眼里竟然什么都不是。他们只相信德拉科是邪恶的食死徒，而选择相信他的哈利·波特，也被所有人暗暗排除在自己人的范围之外。要不是电子活点地图，黑发青年可能永远都不知道这件事。他几乎要被气笑了，“你们难道都没有怀疑过那个电话的真实性吗？”  
西普羞愧地低下头，支支吾吾说不出话来。他卑怯的样子令哈利有些想吐。  
“哈利！”罗恩突然从他的办公室里出来叫住他，“你快过来！”  
黑发青年再次瞪了一眼西普，挥手撤掉咒语。他刚进办公室，罗恩立刻拽着他到桌前，指着电脑屏幕，“康特尔特和马尔福一起，在你家附近！”


	20. Chapter 20

Episode 20  
两小时前。  
布莱斯和斯梅绥克都给德拉科递了信，这证实了他的一些猜想，但远远不够。布莱斯告诉他关于旧厂房的事情和派伊的猫头鹰可能被人截获过都无法告诉他嫌疑人具体在哪里。他需要的是更多的线索，可是这很难。没有傲罗部的技术和消息支持，单凭他自己找到犯人无疑是大海捞针。  
德拉科只能用些方法。他找出地图，同推断连环虐杀麻瓜案件一样标注出目前的案件发生地点——基本都在伦敦，除了霍格莫德的那一起。但是没有人不熟悉霍格莫德的街道。嫌疑人应当就在伦敦某处躲藏，寻找下一个目标。  
放在桌面上的手机震动起来。打断了德拉科的思绪。他按了免提，道，“喂？”  
他以为会听见潘西或者布莱斯，但他错了，一种奇怪的，尖细的声音透过扬声器，“德拉科·马尔福？”  
德拉科反应过来，立刻打开录音，将手机凑到耳边，“你是谁？”  
“你很清楚我是谁，不是吗？”尖细的声音在那一头冷笑着，“别白费功夫了，你自己一个人想找到我？天方夜谭。到翻倒巷去，博金·博克商店外，一个人。”  
“你——”话没说完，嘟嘟的忙音粗暴无理地掐灭了他的追问。  
犯人按捺不住了，开始主动进攻。正如德拉科所预料的，他的目标是自己。他看透了德拉科一定会来，也自信德拉科无法制服他。但这正中德拉科下怀，正愁找不到目标的时候他自己送上门，难道德拉科能不赴约吗？  
德拉科走出房间，套上外套，在衣领上别上领针，抓起一把飞路粉丢进壁炉里。正准备跨入碧绿的火焰，纳西莎从房里听见动静，出来担忧地望着他，“小龙，你去哪里？”  
“有事要办。”德拉科含糊地说，转过身。  
“不能不去吗，小龙……”纳西莎喊道。德拉科心里默默地向母亲说了声抱歉，大声说出了他的目的地。纳西莎的呼喊被掩盖在火焰熊熊燃烧的声音里。  
他不能不去，他告诉自己，这是为了他自己和马尔福的名誉。  
德拉科咳嗽着从商店的壁炉走出来，拍打着身上的炉灰。博金·博克看见这个老熟人的儿子突然出现在商店的壁炉里显得惊奇又害怕。德拉科没工夫和他解释什么，大步走出商店。他没做任何容貌上的遮掩，一头淡金的头发在黑暗狭窄的翻倒巷显得分外夺目。为数不多的巫师们都注意到了他，窃窃私语着。德拉科无视他们的议论，仔细盯着每一个人，试图从中找出他的目标。与此同时他藏在衣兜里的手打开了手机翻盖，飞快地按着键盘。  
“马尔福？”有人在身后叫他。德拉科不由心下一震。  
“马尔福，你怎么在这里？”这回他听清楚了，是哈利的声音。  
德拉科几乎就要转过身了，但是理智阻止了他。波特不可能出现在这里，他在傲罗部焦头烂额，这只是圈套而已。既然是圈套，他为什么不能将计就计一把？  
翻盖合上，金发青年转过身，看不清面目的一人抓住他的手腕，将他带入幻影移形的漩涡中。  
从眩晕感中恢复过来，德拉科发现自己已经被固定在一张劣质木板椅上，魔杖和手机都被夺走了。屋内光线昏暗，有股地下室的潮气和霉味，但掩盖不住淡淡的花香。他低头一看，地板上还残余破碎的花瓣。  
一个黑影压在他身前。他猛地抬头，一切的罪魁祸首站在面前望着他。  
“我们又见面了，马尔福。”  
他的声音此刻不像哈利的了，也不像电话里的尖细声音，应当是变声咒的作用。这人棕色短发，胡须剃的很短，长相平平无奇。唯一能称之为特点的是他嘴角边总带着冰水般的微笑，无论是说话还是怎么都不会退去，仿佛那是一张摘不下来的面具。德拉科总觉得他看着有些眼熟，极力回想着这是谁。嫌疑人耐心地等着他回忆，还好心地问，“需要给你点提示吗？”  
“不，我想起来了。”德拉科总算锁定了答案，不动声色地说，“你是那个花店老板，是吗？这里是花店？如果你想给我个惊喜，你成功了，我的确没想到会是你。”  
“你可以叫我康特尔特。”花店老板微笑着，“顺带一提，你当时看起来可真悲惨。圣诞夜，孤身一人，冷的瑟瑟发抖，而哈利·波特在哪儿呢？这就是你背叛我们换来的东西？”  
“你激怒不了我。”德拉科平静地说，“我也从未失去过他。”  
“马尔福的死要面子真是一脉相承。”犯人轻蔑地说，“报纸到现在都谈论着你和波特失败的婚姻。”  
“难道太阳会被丢失吗？”德拉科笑了，“别废话了，你叫我来不会只是为了对我和波特离婚表示遗憾的吧？让我猜猜，你想要我的命？”  
犯人止住了笑意，从墙角拖出另一把椅子坐下，颇为好心情地翘起腿，“别着急，马尔福。”他说，“另一个想找你算账的人还没到呢。”  
德拉科心里暗叫不妙，故作轻松地继续套话。  
“还有同伙？我还以为你会选择单枪匹马。毕竟你没有加入那十二个人。”  
“我不与蠢货为伍。”康特尔特不屑一顾地说，“他们只是漫无目的的宣泄自己的愤怒和恐惧，选择毫无还手之力的麻瓜下手……但我不一样。”  
“有何不一样？你杀了那个退休的治疗师，他年老体衰。”  
“这是必要的手段，为了我的目标。”  
“昏睡魔药？还是我？”德拉科在心里计算着时间，“我想想……我不会是最后一个，对吗？”  
“当然为了清除你这样的叛徒！”康特尔特突然暴怒起来，恶狠狠地瞪着德拉科，似乎恨不得立刻将他碎尸万段，“如果不是有你们这样的败类背叛了主人，他怎么会输给一个乳臭未干的小男孩？我对继承主人的目标没有兴趣——没有他那样伟大的巫师做主心骨，食死徒只是一盘散沙，做些不入流的肮脏事，但我要代替主人惩罚背弃了他的叛徒！”  
他的脸咕噜咕噜冒起了泡泡。棕色的头发越来越短，一直缩进头皮里，胡须变长了，仿佛许久没有打理过，像一团紧紧缠在一起的树根。他的脸变得苍白，身材迅速拔高。他翻起袖子，露出的左手臂上浮现出骷髅与蟒蛇。  
“复方汤剂。”德拉科喃喃道，“小巴蒂·克劳奇的办法。”  
“他是个聪明忠诚的人，可惜被摄魂怪毁了。”康特尔特镇静下来，开始在房间内踱步。“你大概很好奇我的伙伴是谁。他曾经被救世主的光环迷了眼，现在醒悟过来，发现他只是个普通，甚至卑鄙而爱撒谎的男孩，于是选择加入了我。他已经到这里了。我的朋友，来见见——”  
“你？！”德拉科瞪大了眼睛。发现康特尔特是花店老板时他只是有些惊诧，但他的同伙竟然是——  
“是不是没想到？”帕特里克的眼神里燃着愤恨，“这就是更大的惊喜，马尔福。”  
“你背叛了哈利。”金发青年吼道，“他信任你，你却背叛他？”  
“马尔福，冷静点。”康特尔特愉快地说，“你冲动得像那位黄金男孩。这可不是什么好事。我的朋友帕特里克一直为我提供帮助，比如为我拿到神秘事物司储藏的最后一个时间转换器，借逮捕你补充我们的昏睡魔药库存，我当然得尊重他的意愿。我不喜欢折磨人，但是帕特里克对你恨之入骨，所以——”  
“钻心剜骨。”  
帕特里克的咒语像黑色的毒蛇一样咬中了德拉科，把他击倒在地。久违的痛苦啃噬着他的骨头，而他毫无办法，这种疼痛是从灵魂发出的，他无法控制自己的惨呼。  
“我要问你几个问题。”康特尔特走到他面前，用脚踢了踢他的头，“第一，哈利·波特到底为什么能死而复活？”  
帕特里克停下了折磨，德拉科瘫倒在地，喘咳起来。  
“第二，”康特尔特强横地掰开了他的嘴，取出一瓶透明的液体——是吐真剂——倒进去，“主人为什么会被打败？”  
“你该看看早些时候的报纸。”德拉科咳嗽着说，“上面说的很清楚。他一岁的时候就能击败他，十七岁的时候再次击败伏地魔，很奇怪吗？”  
又一道钻心剜骨，这次来自于康特尔特本人。德拉科再次大叫起来。  
“作弊！”杀人犯怒气冲冲地说，“有史以来最伟大的巫师——黑魔王——”  
“但他就是被波特杀死了，灰都不剩！”一直没出声的傲罗突然说，“康特尔特，别浪费时间。我仇恨波特是因为他包庇前食死徒，欺骗了民众，这和你不一样。你别忘了在我看来你和马尔福没什么区别，等我解决了他和波特，就是你我决斗的时刻。”  
无声无杖咒，咒立停。  
束缚咒失效。德拉科没有迟疑，无杖缴械咒准确地击中了康特尔特的手腕，夺来了他的魔杖。金发青年一个昏昏倒地放倒了向他扑来的帕特里克后，念出了幻影移行，脑海中哈利办公室的样子越来越清晰。  
他做到了，晕眩中他已经模糊地看见了哈利的办公桌和椅背上他送给他的毛毯。可是还未站稳他的肚脐眼就被勾住，随即他向前猛烈地飞行，回到了花店的地下室。  
“第三个惊喜，这魔杖是个门钥匙。”康特尔特捂着手腕，表情狰狞，一脚踩住摔倒在地想要爬起来的德拉科，“的确不能小看你，看来我们得速战速决了。就让你尝尝自己配置的昏睡魔药，怎么样？”  
自救并警告哈利的临时计划失败。德拉科咬紧了嘴唇，心里暗暗着急：布莱斯怎么还没来？  
“我不觉得那是个好主意。”他得尽量拖延时间。一个人对付两个太困难了，“你就不怕我提前服下它的解药？我可是药剂师。”  
“少废话康特尔特，用死咒。”帕特里克不耐烦地说，“你就是废话太多刚才才给他抓住了破绽，滚开，让我来。”  
“你可别忘了没有我你根本不可能有机会抓住他！”康特尔特反驳道，脚下踩得更紧了。德拉科不得不侧过头，耳朵紧贴着潮湿的地面，这个姿势很不舒服也很屈辱，但德拉科仍然露出了微笑，因为他听见许多人的脚步声正在靠近。  
“你在笑什么？”康特尔特狐疑地问。  
“当然是笑你们。”德拉科眯起眼睛，“你们不会真的以为我是一个人来的吧？我可不是诚实的赫奇帕奇。”  
康特尔特变了脸色，一手掏出挂在脖子上的时间转换器，想逃到另一个时间去。  
“放下魔杖！”  
傲罗破门而入。为首的哈利·波特一眼看见屋内的情形，缴械咒将时间转换器打落，将康特尔特击倒在地。德拉科乘机爬起来，踉跄着退到包围圈里，被布莱斯一把扶住。  
“帕特里克？”波特的声音听起来和德拉科之前一样不可置信，“你……为什么？”  
叛徒没有回答。他脸上愤恨与羞愧交织挣扎，头渐渐垂下，陷入激烈的心理斗争。所有人都在等他的解释。他们难以接受昔日的战友突然间成了仇敌，还抱着一丝他弃暗投明的希望。场面僵持住了，但是站在侧面的德拉科看见他的手攥紧了魔杖。  
“哈利，当心！”  
“阿瓦达索命！”  
绿光在杖尖闪烁，凝聚成一把锋利的剑向哈利刺去。狂喜逐渐浮现在帕特里克的脸上，几乎要为曾经信仰的陨落欢呼出声。神像被砸碎，伊甸园也陷落，哈利·波特终于付出了代价，接下来他也会毁灭马尔福，这个救世主光环上第一个污点。他不在乎会被立刻击毙或者让魔法部重新启用摄魂怪之吻，但他不后悔，后人会公正评价他的，总会有有识之士和他一样认识到哈利·波特的丑恶。  
但他的笑容凝固了，一面盾牌骤然出现在目标之前，打定主意要守卫他。绿光湮灭在厚重的盾牌中，将它击碎，碎片横飞，一片混乱，但哈利·波特站在盾牌后，眼里还有残留的惊诧，但他毫发无伤。  
别的人控制住这个失败的杀手，连着一脸不甘的康特尔特扭送走了。德拉科放松下来，这才觉得后怕。那可是阿瓦达索命！波特在想什么居然愣在那里，他以为自己能幸运到第三次在死咒下存活吗？  
左脚踝传来阵阵剧痛，钻心剜骨带来的后遗症也让他头昏，不得不扶住墙。  
刚死里逃生的救世主快步走过来，眼里满是焦急。他似乎想要扶住德拉科却又犹豫了，站在近处局促地揉搓可怜的衣角。  
“你还好吗？”他们同时问。两人都是一愣。德拉科不自在地偏开了视线，不再与哈利对视。那双绿眼睛似乎有蛊惑人心的魔力，他怕自己失控。  
这时布莱斯解救了他，他拿着德拉科被康特尔特抢走的魔杖，走过来扶起金发青年，问，“去圣芒戈？”  
“嗯。”  
“不和他说些什么？”布莱斯冲波特的方向挤眉弄眼，“毕竟人家英雄救美了。”  
德拉科沉默了半晌，慢慢摇头。  
“我和他已经结束了，布莱斯。另外，去你妈的，是我英雄救美他。”


	21. Chapter 21

Episode 21  
“这就是你说的‘满意的后果’？”卢修斯冷冷地问，“惨淡收场的婚姻，还把自己折腾到住院？”  
“卢修斯，别这么说。”纳西莎心疼地望着脸色苍白的儿子，“让他好好休息吧，为了这个案子他劳心劳力了多少天你也不是不知道。”  
年长的金发人冷哼一声，“那也是他自找的，如果他当年愿意听我的安排，现在也不会落到如此田地。德拉科，现在回头还来得及。”  
“不。”  
“你说什么？”  
金发青年一直低垂着头，此刻抬了起来，“父亲，我不会听从你的去魔法部。我在外面摸爬滚打这么多年，知道治疗师才是我想做的。我不可能放弃它。”  
卢修斯怒极反笑，“你之前非要自己出去闯荡，我默许了，可结果呢？还不够说明你错的离谱吗？一个药剂师能有什么未来，能给家族带来什么？”  
“名誉。”德拉科说，“父亲，你也不想马尔福的姓氏永远与食死徒联系起来吧。”  
“你——”  
“病人该换药了。”护士打断了他们剑拔弩张的谈话。纳西莎急忙拽着卢修斯起身，把他推出病房后伏在德拉科耳边悄悄说，“小龙，别置气，你爸爸是担心你。他听到消息的时候都吓坏了。”  
“我知道，妈妈，以后不会这样了。”德拉科郑重地保证道，“但我说的不是气话。我真的想做一个治疗师。”  
纳西莎叹气道，“但是关于昏睡魔药，他们肯定要审查你一番。也不知道……你休息吧，这些事我们以后再商量。”  
门轻轻合上，咔哒声还是惊动了坐在长椅上的哈利，脸色和德拉科比起来也不怎么样。他恳求地望着纳西莎，眼里满是忧虑和迟疑，“马尔福夫人……德拉科怎么样了？”  
“他没事。”纳西莎轻声回答。黑发青年眼下的青黑让她不由生出些心疼的情绪。在哈利的问题上无论她和卢修斯怎么追问，德拉科都避而不答，但纳西莎看得出来他对哈利的感情丝毫未减。此刻她从哈利眼中看见了一样的情愫。  
黑发青年松了口气，又往紧闭的病房门看了几眼。纳西莎与卢修斯交换几个眼神，她赢了。她弯下身，温和地拍了拍哈利的肩，问道：  
“波特先生，介意和我谈谈吗？”

德拉科做了个梦。起初是他一个人在禁林里漫无目的地走，白茫茫的雾霭让他找不到出口，只有手里提着的一盏油灯为他照明。天色越发昏暗，他举高了油灯让光照得远一些。不知怎么，灯越来越重，竟让他的手酸痛难忍，不小心让灯掉了下来。德拉科急忙要去接，落进他怀里的却不是灯了，而是哈利。黑发男孩绿眼明亮，身上的光刺破了黑暗，却丝毫不让德拉科感到刺眼。可惜这个美梦到此便戛然而止。醒来后德拉科仍然意犹未尽，闭着眼睛试图重回梦乡。  
但是他睡了足够久，此刻精神饱满，无论如何都睡不着了。他动了动左脚，没觉得痛。扭伤的脚踝已经恢复正常，钻心剜骨的后遗症在治疗师的帮助下最多还有两天就会全部消失。然后他就得去处理以后的事——被魔法部审查药剂师的资格（希望那帮混蛋看在他为破这个案子尽心尽力还受了伤的份上不要取消他的证书）以及作为证人出席康特尔特和帕特里克的审判。当然，更重要的是，他将会再次见到哈利。  
德拉科不想否认自己期待见到他。他只是觉得那场面有些尴尬。他已经不对哈利生气了，只是哈利在登记所说的那句话令他耿耿于怀，“你没听说过信息素这回事吗？”  
他从孩提时就迷恋波特无法自拔，知道自己对他的爱全然不是因为信息素的影响；但哈利呢？他只是在阴差阳错下被德拉科标记，被信息素操控了情感。现在标记的效果早已过去，他对德拉科的爱意不可能残留。  
或许他也该向前看了，试着从这段感情中脱身。德拉科睁开了眼睛，这才发现一个黑绒绒的脑袋趴在他床边，卷曲乱翘的头发简直像刚被大风蹂躏过。  
德拉科克制不住乱跳的心脏，方才下的决心差点丢到了九霄云外。哈利察觉到了病床上的动静，睡眼惺忪地坐起来，揉着眼睛。眼镜歪歪斜斜，要掉不掉地挂在耳边。他戴正了眼镜，眨巴眨巴绿眸，似乎反应过来这不是办公室而是德拉科的病房，立刻显而易见地局促不安起来，像小学生一样坐正了身体，手乖乖放在膝盖上。  
“你……醒了啊。”他有些不好意思地说。  
“你怎么来了？”德拉科望着黑发青年，他眼球边细细的红血丝显得格外引人注目，“来了多久？”  
“也没多久，我就是来看看你。”哈利小声说，“谢谢你救了我。”  
他说了谎。潘西和布莱斯来探望的时候都暗示过波特一直在门外守着。“有什么谢的。”德拉科笑了笑，揶揄道，“波特，注意点，下次可没有我给你变出盾牌了。”  
哈利听出他话中的含义，心头晕开一片苦涩。千言万语哽在喉间，他一句都说不出来。对不起是最合适的，可是道歉的话语太过轻易，反叫他说不出口。  
“你不用道歉。”德拉科看出了他心里所想，“隐瞒检测报告是我不对，我俩扯平了。现在的情况不是正如你我之前所希望的吗？你还是你万人瞩目的救世主，忙着拯救世界；我呢，也托你的福，这几天的报纸都是称赞我的声音。你不用被一桩没有感情的婚姻束缚手脚了。”  
可我不是这么想的！哈利在心里大喊。他冲动地抓住德拉科的手，“我并非——”  
“康特尔特的审判在什么时候？”德拉科打断了他。  
他不敢听。不管哈利将要说出什么，他都没有勇气承受。  
哈利剩余的表白被咽了回去，勇气消失殆尽。他垂头丧气，干巴巴地回答，“两天后。”  
德拉科同样垂下了眼睛不再看他，“知道了。”  
“我们……到时候见？”  
“嗯。”

德拉科婉拒了潘西来接他的好意，收拾好东西准备出院。属于他自己的用品其实寥寥无几，更多的是别人来看他时送的花束和礼物——基本都来自于傲罗司。  
走廊上不少人看见他都会报以微笑，颇让德拉科有些无所适从。在马尔福家最辉煌的那段日子里，也就是他的孩提时代，也没有人这样对待他。想与他交好的谄媚讨好，痛恨他的面露厌恶。他几乎从未见过陌生人给予他的真心笑容。不得不说，这感觉不赖。  
才出圣芒戈的大门，德拉科就看到哈利站在路口。黑发青年穿着正式，就连乱蓬蓬的头发也有打理过的痕迹——德拉科相信他尽力了。他还记得自己的决心要和波特保持距离，想装作没看见，径直离开。但戴着眼镜的波特眼神敏锐，一个劲地冲德拉科招手。他只好过去。  
“我来接你去审判庭。”波特的脸略有些红，“你还记得吧？康特尔特的案子。”  
“当然。”德拉科一把按下脑子里对波特这身行头的赞美，“为什么是你来接我？”  
波特的脸更红了，支支吾吾好半天也没说明白，最后借口审判快开始了，抓住德拉科的手幻影移形。金发青年没忍住勾起了嘴角，愉悦的情绪悄悄冒头。  
康特尔特案的判决没费什么周折，甚至没轮到德拉科上场法官们就举手表决，给两个犯人定了罪。这案子不像上一起连环杀人案那样引人注目，审判结束后为数不多的听众纷纷退场。德拉科也准备离开时，主法官清了清嗓子，念道，“三月二十七日，审理德拉科·马尔福违反《药剂师管理条例》及《魔药安全法》案。”  
金发青年僵住了，下意识地望向波特的方向。傲罗面露惊讶，快步走过来，急切地解释道，“我没想到他们今天就要处理你的事，不是要瞒着你。”  
“我知道。”德拉科点头，看你表情就知道了。他把后半句话咽了回去。  
“请马尔福先生入座。”主法官催促道。德拉科依言坐在圆厅正中间的椅子上。所有人的目光都集中在他身上，令他感到芒刺在背。  
“别担心。”哈利对他做口型，“不会有事的，我保证。”  
的确没什么事。法官只是例行公事般问了他几个问题，又传证人——也就是斯梅绥克和波特——询问。斯梅绥克不必多说，他本就对德拉科心怀愧疚，而哈利强调了他在案件中做出的贡献（顺带一提，德拉科从不知道救世主这么会编故事，因为他其实什么忙都没帮上），声情并茂，十分可信，德拉科看到不少威森加摩的成员都在频频点头。  
“我有异议。”波特陈述完后，一名陪审员举手道，“鉴于波特先生和被告的特殊关系，我认为波特先生应当回避，他的证词也不应被采信。”  
“我不赞同您的观点，奥格登先生。”波特转向那名威森加摩成员，“马尔福曾是我的Alpha没错，但众所周知我们已经离婚了——因为一些私事。总之现在的我与他没有特殊关系，我站在这里是完全正当的。嗯，不过以后不一定。”  
德拉科瞪大了眼睛，所有人都瞪大了眼睛。圆厅内一时落针可闻，直到坐在旁听席上的潘西噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
“肃静！肃静！”法官敲了敲法槌，“这个……奥格登先生的申请驳回。现在请各位陪审员举手表决。同意德拉科·马尔福无罪的请举手。”  
一只手举起，然后是第二只，第三只……陪审席上竖起一片手臂的森林。肯定超过了半数，德拉科的呼吸急促起来，等待法官宣判他无罪似乎有一万年那么久。  
这下彻底结束了。德拉科尽可能让自己冷静下来，顾不上潘西的招呼便跟着人群涌出审判厅。他不能在这里就抓住哈利问个清楚，记者还在这，他可不希望自己与哈利的谈话明天就一字不改地登上报纸。  
短短几分钟的路似乎耗尽了德拉科一生的耐心。终于人潮散开，他看见黑发青年和格兰杰并排，一边走一边欢快地说着什么。金发青年快步赶上他，如他从刚才就一直想的那样抓住波特的手腕，“格兰杰，我必须现在借用他一下，请不要介意。”  
“不介意不介意。”格兰杰非但没有阻拦，反而乐见其成似的把哈利往德拉科那边推了推，“你们聊，我还要整理今天的庭审记录呢。”  
哈利的脸唰得一下成了粉红色，顺从地被德拉科拉进最近的盥洗室。德拉科关上门，借身高优势居高临下地望着黑发青年。  
“你在法庭上的那句话是什么意思？”他想表现的强势些，可惜一开口他的气势就像扎破了的气球一样迅速流失，声音都有些发抖。  
“就是字面意思。”哈利小声嘀咕。  
“字面意思是什么意思？”  
黑发青年沉默了好一阵，眼看着脸红的快要冒烟，他突然鼓起勇气，大喊道，“就是说我要把你追回来！”  
德拉科的大脑一片空白，脸一阵阵地发热，心脏也活跃起来，不安的在胸腔里震颤。  
他不知怎么地后退一步，结结巴巴地丢下一句“别开玩笑了！”，随即落荒而逃。

“你敢信吗？！”哈利提高了嗓门，“他居然就那么跑了！把我一个人丢在那！”  
罗恩笑的趴在桌上，“真不愧是马尔福，哈哈哈哈！”  
“你还笑！”哈利苦恼地说，“我整个人都懵了——我还以为他会直接亲上来！要不是他的眼神和表情明摆着喜欢我，我也不会想着把他追回来。”  
“马尔福就是那么个人，在外面恨不得把你全身都贴满‘波特是我的Omega’，和你独处的时候碰都不敢碰你一下，是不是？”赫敏恨其不争地摇着头，“哈利，你不会就这么放弃了吧？”  
“当然不！”哈利握紧了拳头。  
他既下定决心，就不会再错过。

此后的几个月可谓平淡无奇。德拉科入职圣芒戈，实习期也被从三个月缩减至半个月。任何对他的医术和魔药水平有疑虑的同僚或者病人只要见过一次他工作都会心服口服，于是看他的眼神也多了几分尊敬，甚至时常有人来找他讨教一二。  
德拉科再次从马尔福庄园搬了出来，在纳西莎的支持下在伦敦郊区买了一套小房子，下班后他经常步行，沿着缓缓流淌的泰晤士河走到火车站，以最麻瓜的方式回家。这倒不是因为卢修斯冲他摆脸色，而是觉得在外头居住比在家里自在方便。一细想他又觉得有哪里不对，巫师的远距离交通手段比起麻瓜便捷了不知道多少，通勤的苦恼不应在他的考虑范围之内。他知道这大概是受哈利影响，是他许许多多从黑发青年那里得来的习惯之一。  
说到哈利，德拉科自那天丢脸逃跑后一直有意无意地避着他和关于他的消息，连同事聊天时提到“波特”这个词他都会下意识走开。可惜事与愿违，波特那天在法庭上的语出惊人早已家喻户晓。只要德拉科在场，谁闲谈的时候都免不了调侃他一番，德拉科只能打几个哈哈回应。  
于是收到他将作为圣芒戈代表，负责和傲罗司的合作时，他心里是崩溃的。  
来告诉他这事的派伊还一脸坏笑，“怎么样？这不是给你俩多点接触机会吗？”  
梅林的胡子，萨拉查知道他根本不想要这个接触机会！德拉科无语地放下来自傲罗司的公函，不知是该窃喜还是该懊恼与波特拉远距离的计划又泡汤了。  
协约定下来后，波特每周都会固定来一到两次，交流内容大多是协助查验魔药。在工作时间救世主先生一如既往地敬业负责，连仪容装束都打理妥当，和从前的随意大不相同。但德拉科总能从蛛丝马迹中发现他最近的状态：如果他声音沙哑，上下眼皮总是不由自主地想贴在一块，那他一定是为了案子折腾了好几天都没睡；如果他语气轻松，说明案件进展顺利，连黑发的卷曲弧度都更有活力些。  
他们谁都没再提过之前的事，于是德拉科在相处起来轻松不少。他们像一对许久未见的朋友，几乎知道对方的所有事情却关系生疏了不少，说起话来不免小心翼翼。这没什么不好。德拉科想，或许有一天他们都可以彻底放下从前的事。  
但哈利显然不这么想。前一个月的循规蹈矩似乎是他在试探，见德拉科没有要躲的意思后，他的攻势骤然猛烈起来，不止一次在约定的交流时间之外捧着白色玫瑰敲开他的办公室门，笑容灿烂，倒像一朵灼灼开放的向日葵。德拉科毫无办法，只能狠心将这朵向日葵拒之门外。  
比起锲而不舍，波特不可能这么轻易地输给他。送花只是最基础的，黑发傲罗在正事办完之余像个好奇宝宝一样对德拉科的魔药问东问西，仿佛他从未如此热爱魔药。他会要求德拉科演示调配药品的过程给他看，再凑过去，有意无意地把下巴搁在德拉科的肩膀上。即使他把自己的信息素收敛的很好，这么近的距离德拉科还是能闻见他身上淡淡的雪松香气。德拉科试着说服自己这是工作的一部分——他的职责本就包括了技术指导，而哈利的眼神明目张胆地告诉他：不，我就是在跟你调情。  
德拉科一向是个固执的人，不然也不可能因为哈利拒绝和他握手而硬生生与他作对七年。但这一次他真的快动摇了。波特总不可能被那一点点信息素影响两三个月，说不定他是认真的呢？  
再等等。他这么告诉自己，等下一次哈利抱着白玫瑰来，他会收下的。  
他没等到花，等来的却是哈利受伤入院的消息。  
德拉科火急火燎地赶到病房，一眼看到救世主病恹恹地埋在被窝里，床头柜和床边都堆满了五颜六色的花束和祝福卡片，反衬出他的脸似乎格外小。看到金发青年，哈利心虚地偏开了视线。  
他这样反倒让德拉科生不起气了。他走过去，在床边坐下，“早和你说过下一次就没我给你变出盾牌了。”  
“失手是难免的事嘛。”哈利吐了吐舌头。  
“我还想着怎么今天不见你抱着一大捧玫瑰来敲我的门。”金发青年故作轻松地说，心跳却出卖了他此刻有多紧张，“我想，如果你这么做了，我会收下，并且问你……你是认真的吗？”  
“你有迷情剂吗？”哈利却答非所问，“拿一瓶给我，好不好？”  
德拉科困惑地依言照做。承装珍珠色药水的小瓶打开，哈利撑起上半身，凑到瓶口。  
“我闻到你的味道。”他深吸一口气，神情柔软下来，“不止是佛手柑，还有魔药的苦味和一点茶香……甚至有你分化前常用的古龙水。这么说你明白了吗？”  
德拉科怎会不明白呢？他的男孩望着他——雪松，雨后的草叶，和暖融融的阳光——等待一个亲吻。  
他低下头，与哈利嘴唇相触。  
他们同时走出了盲区。

——全文完——


End file.
